The School Life of Spike
by Dark Matter 101
Summary: In a humanized world, Spike is a new kid in Equestria High where he meet's Twilight and her friends. During his school years he'll be facing friends and enemies along the way. He'll face a fight, breaking in the schools, solving cases, a adventure Spike and his friends will never forget.
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1

The New Kid

Spike was walking down the sidewalk carrying his backpack. He silently walk face forward locking his eyes straight. His hair was spiked up green. Followed by wearing a green stripe shirt with light and dark green in a pattern and a purple hooded jacket unzip over the shirt. Also wears purple pants and green sneakers. He kept walking till he stops to a complete halt. He looks up and saw his first visit to high school. Also a gate entrance with a sign above it saying _Welcome to Equastria High_. He was a freshman now and was his first day of high school. He took a deep breath and let out the air. He walked once again walking through the gate and headed straight to the front entrance. The Inside was quiet and no one was around. Spike looks at the clock hanging on the wall reading 8:30. Thirty minutes late for his first class.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a voice said behind Spike. He turns around and saw a woman with Light blue, light green and light pink hair. She wore a white suit and white high heels. Her lip was dark red to add.

Spike saw her name tag on her suit saying _Principal Celestia_. Spike looks back up and was about to say something but the principal interrupted him.

"You must be the new student, aren't you?" the principal continued. Spike remains silent but nods his head for an answer. "Come with me in my office."

Later they enter Principal Celestia's office. The principal is sitting in her desk as Spike sat in a chair facing at her and the desk.

"Now then, Spike, I assume," the principal asked. Spike answered with a nod again. "I read about your files and I am terribly sorry of what happened."

Spike looked down to the floor and had a sad face.

"Don't worry," Celestia continued. "Everyone here is nice in school and would like to become your friend. And if you need anything or if you're having trouble with something, you come straight to me."

Spike kept looking at the floor and raised his head up a little.

"I kind of want to know what my schedule is." Spike spoke, chuckling in an awkward way.

"Oh, sorry," Celestia handed him a paper with all his schedules for this years. Spike thanked her with a quick nod and walked out of her room. "And Spike!"

Spike went back to hear what Celestia wanted to say to him.

"It's okay to be shy," she said. "You're not the only one who's shy in this school."

Spike looks down for a moment and smiled and said _Thanks_ to her. Spike walks out of her office the second time and walks down the hallway. He went into another building heading for his next class. He wandered down the hall waiting for his class to start. He started to think about his life at school, who knows what will happen. Probably thinks that it will turn out good today. But he was wrong. After the bell rang, group of students came out of each classroom. Spike didn't saw a single freshman in sight or anyone that's the same height as him. Was he in the wrong building? Spike checks his schedule and saw he was in the wrong building. He thought that he was waiting by room 106. Instead he was waiting at 206. This is the Junior and seniors building. Spike was in trouble. He started to walk through the crowd older and taller than him finding a way out but was stop by thud on his chest. The crowd was gone revealing three gang looking like a biker gang.

He saw a hand lying against his chest and looks up to see a skinny senior student with a messy long black hair. He wore a black and white stripe sleeve shirt with a red vest over it. Beside him were two more friends. The buff up student on the right was bold headed and wore a dog collar around his neck with spike sticking out. He wore a black sleeveless jacket only showing his tattooed chest and arms. You could see his muscles showing off. And on the left side was a small student about five inch taller than Spike. He wore two brace on both wrist with spikes as well. His hair was dyed with blond, not sure why Spike thought but oh well. He wore a heavy black jacket.

"Hey, kid," spoke the skinny student. "I never saw you anywhere around this place."

"Uh..." Spike was spaced out.

"You must be a new kid," spoke the buff student.

"Yes! Exactly! I'm a freshman," Spike finally answered.

"A Freshmen? Hahaha!" the small student laughed covering his eyes hiding his tears of laughter. "You're a little short for a freshmen, aren't ya?"

"I... I skipped a grade," Spike sounded stupid after saying that.

"Really," the skinny one played with Spike's hair messing up. "I don't believe you. Are ya lost? Did ya lose your mommy, kid?"

Spike gripped his hands and looked down with eyes widen. He shot his eyes down hiding his fear in his eyes.

"Do you know who we are, kid?" the skinny student continued. Spike shook his head without a word. "We're the Diamond Dogs."

He turns around showing Spike his back vest with a black diamond that was outline with white lines and a dog in the middle grinning wide showing his pointy teeth.

"I'm, Rover," Rover continued. "That's Spot. He's a bit short for a senior, but always keeps our schedule tight. Fido here is the strongest in my group, he can break you like a toothpick."

"Are those nicknames, or did you name your dogs that," said Spike making Rover eyeballing him.

"Was that a joke, funny man?" Rover said, walking towards him in a bad tone.

"No, I didn't mean-" Spike was cut off by fido, he grabs his backpack unzipping the bag open and dumps his stuff out: Books, papers, pencils, notebooks, everything. He threw the backpack back and grabs Spike's jacket lifting him off the ground. Spike swings his legs trying to touch the ground but couldn't reach.

"Do you know what I do to funny men like you," Rover asked, staring in his eyes. Spike shook his head fast getting nervous about this. "Since you're new and all, I guess will give you a small detour around the senior building just to get to know the place better. Spot, what is our agenda for today?"

Spot took out a notebook pad and flip pages to pages. There were a lot of names with different dates and times by their side. Spot points his pencil and scrolled down. He checks the time and it was 9:43 a.m. right now. On the note pad was a person name Derpy and was time for 9:45 a.m.

"Nothing that I can't think of," Spot lied putting his notebook back into his back pocket.

"Today's your lucky day, little man," Rover grin at Spike. "For our first detour, the hallway. Fido."

Rover snaps his fingers. Fido immediately grabs Spike's underwear and gave him a wedgie. Spike yelled out loud and moans the pain out. Fido let go of his collar and let Spike dangle around.

"The Senior hallway is our turf, little man," Rover began his tour. "Only Juniors and seniors are allowed on our turf. And if a freshmen - like you - were to walk through our hallway, well, you get a beaten. But since your new here and all, I'll let it sly for now."

Rover pinch his face cheek and shook Spike's head messing his hair.

"Onto the tour," He claps both hands and led the way while Fido kept holding onto Spike's underwear. They enter the bathroom and goes into one of the stalls. "The bathroom, where we give the newcomers - such as you - the royal flush. AKA, swirlies."

Fido let go of Spike's underwear and held him upside down right above the toilet.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" Spike begged them but they ignored him.

Fido dunks Spike's head into the toilet and Spot flushes the toilet. Spike squirms his legs trying to break free. But Fido's strength kept him down in the toilet. The three of them laughs and pull his head out the toilet. Spike gasp for air as toilet water drips down his face and hair.

"Please... No... More..." Spike breathed heavily.

"Oh, but we're just getting to the end of the tour, you little twerp," Rover grabs Spike's leg and lead them out of the bathroom.

Spike kept squirming trying to break free but didn't had enough energy. They reach to a trash can and Rover lifts the lid up. Fido grabbed a hold of Spike upside down. Rover squats down facing at Spike smiling.

"And this is where our tour ends," Rover said. "Make sure you follow the rules that goes on here when I'm around, watch yourself, stay away from our turf, or you, little man, will get a beaten like I said before."

Fido dumps Spike into the trash can as Rover quickly slams the lid down on him. He sat on top the trash can and the three of them laughed historically leaving Spike trapped in the trash can.

"Let me out!" Spike cried out. "Please! Let me out! Or I'll... Or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Rover dared him say it.

"Or I'll go tell the Principal on you!" Spike finished his warning.

The three bullies looked at each other, and then started laughing even harder. Rover drops to the floor kicking his legs shaking off the laughter. Spot laugh so hard that his stomach started to hurt. And Fido banging his head against the lockers cracking up.

"Please don't tell Principal Celestia," Rover pretended to shake in fear.

"What'll we do if she finds out," Spot goes long Rover's joke.

"Maybe she'll make us read books," Fido joked.

"Or make us do extra homework," Rover laugh.

"Or worse... Maybe he'll tell his parents on us," Spot said, making them laugh harder.

Spike bang the lid trying to push it off, but Rover kept on sitting on top of it. Spike was about to cry after hearing about his parents like that when suddenly a Junior girl walked down the hallway carrying a soccer ball in her arm and a iPod in her pocket listening to rock music with her earphones. She wore a blue skirt and a blue hoodie with a thunder striking on a rainbow on the front. She wore white stockings that was covering her knees and wears blue sneakers. Her hair was messy and long, also she dyes her hair with rainbow colors. She could hear the Diamond Dogs laughing out loud. She took the ear phones off and cried out to them.

"Leave him alone you jerks!" she cried out making the Diamond Dogs stop laughing.

Rover grunted and saw her walking towards him.

"Is this your girlfriend, Spike? You dog!" Rover said. "This is your first day and you already have a girl protecting your butt. How sweet."

"You leave him alone or else," she continued dropping her soccer ball down. It bounce for a bit and rolled to her.

"Or else what, Dash?" Rover continued insulting her. "You gonna beat us up because we can't hit a girl. Oh, boo-hoo-hoo!"

He pretended to cry like a baby as the girl lifts her feet and kicks the soccer ball at his face making him sent flying across the halls leaving a red mark on his face. He was knocked out while the soccer ball rolled away freely. The other two looked at Rover out cold and back to the girl. They had a worried face on them.

"Okay! Okay! We'll leave the brat alone... for now anyways" Spot said, running to Rover as Fido followed.

They grab Rover's arms and dragged him across the floor running away for retreat. The girl walked over the trash can and taps on the lid. Spike slowly lifted the lid off with a banana peel on his head. He saw what happen just a while ago. Spike notice that she was older than him. Made him blush a little seeing an older girl protecting him.

"You okay, kid," the girl asked.

"I'm... I'm fine," Spike answered receiving a flick on the head.

"Lair," she said, smiling. "The names Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Dash for short. And you?"

"Um... Spike," Spike nervously said while rubbing his head from the flick. "Nice to meet you... I guess."

"Listen, Kid."

"Spike," Spike corrected her.

"I prefer 'Kid'," Dash ignored him. "But really, listen. Don't let those three go bullying you like that. You got to stand up for yourself, find some dignity in you. Otherwise they'll keep bothering you."

"But they're bigger than me and I'm just a freshmen," Spike whined.

"...You're a freshmen?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow looking at his age.

"I skipped a couple of grades," Spike answered. "I used to go to middle school."

"So you're a smarty pants like Twilight," Dash lifts Spike out of the trash can and made him stand up covered in garbage. She cleans him up as she kept talking. "You know she's the smartest girl in school and tried to skipped a grade once. But she wanted to learn more along the years. Man she and my other friends are going to flip when they see you."

"Wait, friends as in... girl friends?" Spike nervously said.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be," Dash completely clean Spike and fix his hair. She stopped for a moment thinking. "Are you shy... over girls?"

"What! _Pfft!_ No," Spike doubted her. "I don't have a problem with a girl of my age."

"Oh~~~," Dash sung the word as she squat down to her knees touching her nose onto Spike's, this made him blush a bit. "You're just shy over girls who are _older_ than you."

Spike blushed red. He threw his hood up hiding his blush away.

"Your shyer than Fluttershy, kid," Dash stood back up laughing. "I like you already."

She fist Spike on the shoulder making him snap out of it. Spike looks up seeing her smiling at him.

"I forgot to say thanks when you save my butt back there," Spike spat out the sentence.

"It's okay, little dude," Dash said. "Tell you what, since I guess you're new here and all, why don't come and find me during lunchtime sit with and my friends. I'm sure they'll like you."

"You sure? I mean, I don't want to be a bother," Spike said.

"A bother? Please," Dash grabs his shoulder and pulls hum towards her. "You're like ten, you skipped a grade, and my friends are going to adore you. Would you like a real detour?" Dash suggested.

"You're not going to do the same thing that those jerks did to me are you?" Spike wanted to make sure.

"No prob, and if those jerks bully you again, just come straight to me and I'll handle those losers for you in a split second."

The two of them walked down the hallway having a detour for real. Dash almost forgot about her soccer ball. She quickly ran to it and picked it up. They talked as they walked.

"When is lunch?" Spike asked.

"Two hours from now," Dash answered his question.

"Do you have class?"

"I'm an athletic student," Dash points her thumb to herself winking and smiling. "I Do soccer, basketball, weight lifting, I also love to run. Running is very good exercise you know. You?"

"I read a bit of comic books, play videogames, and watch a lot of TV series."

"No, I mean, what did you do here in school?" Dash made it easier for him. "Like what classes do you take, do you have a sport?"

"All I do really is science, history, math, and English I."

"You are such a bore," Dash chuckled. "How about I show you the football field first, Kid."

"I guess that's a good start," Spike smiled, hoping this time it was a real detour, it felt like one.

"Why are you wet?" Dash was curious when she found him wet.

"I rather not say it?" Spike said, changing the subject.

Spike and his new friend were walking across the football field watching the football players practicing. They saw cheerleaders who were practicing as well or just there to watch the football players practice. Spike was enjoying his tour with Rainbow Dash, he felt safer with her on his first day.

"Here is the football field, Kid," Dash explained. "Where football players practice and cheerleaders watches them as they practice, kind of stupid if you ask me."

"I think the cheerleaders aren't looking at the team," Spike said. "They're staring at that player over there."

Spike points to a player with a number 33 on his back. He ran across the field catching the football in his hands. His hair was dark blue and was wearing his football uniform. One of the players yelled out _TOUCHDOWN!_ as if they were actually playing.

"That explains a lot, that's Shining Armor," Dash explained. "He's the most popular senior in school. And only the cool kids get to talk to him."

"Are you one of them?" Spike asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't ya," Dash puts her hands on her hip. "Come on, little dude. Onto the tour."

Rainbow Dash showed Spike the rest of the school. She showed him the gym, his classrooms, the library, and finally the cafeteria. Later on the bell rung and it was lunchtime. They grab their lunch and found a table to sir in.

Dash sat in the table. "Come sit by me and we'll meet the girls."

She patted the empty seat for Spike. he did as he was told and sat next to her. The cafeteria began to slowly crowded the place. The room was filled with laughter and gossip.

"It's a good thing that we came here last," Dash said. "Now it'll be easier for you to meet them and get to know them longer. The others should be here by now; one by one at least, hope you're ready to introduce yourself with the ladies."

"A little," Spike said in a nervous tone.

"Come on, it's an easy three letter word. All you have to say is 'Hi, I'm Spike' and the rest will be easy."

"If you say so," Spike shrugged his shoulders.

"Here's one of them now," Rainbow Dash points over to a girl in a simple yellow dress. Her pink hair was comb down neat with a hair clip that has a purple butterfly on it. She wore yellow slippers and short white stocking showing her knees.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash," the girl waved at her sitting down next to Spike laying her food tray on the table. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Dash said. "Spike, this is Fluttershy."

"Who?" Fluttershy turn her head to the small child finally noticing him. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Fluttershy."

"I'm, Spike," Spike introduce himself.

"What's a freshmen like you doing with us juniors?" Fluttershy said, smiling at him.

Spike was about to say something but Rainbow Dash interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, he's not just a freshmen, Shy," Dash spoke. "Well I mean he is now it's just that he used to be a middle schooler."

Fluttershy sat quietly slowly looking back at Spike. Spike leaned backed seeing the look she gave him and felt uncomfortable.

"You're a middle schooler?" Fluttershy asked.

"I... I used to be," Spike stuttered.

Fluttershy stared at him for a full minute. Finally she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her. She hugs him tightly swaying him around left to right. Spike was losing air that his head almost came loose.

"That is so~~~ cute!" Fluttershy smiled and laughed, continuing to choke him.

Spike was blushing hard, he wanted to pull his hood up but couldn't reach because her arms were wrapping around her neck.

"I love it how you're blushing?" Fluttershy asked, seeing his face all red.

"I-I-I am not blushing!" Spike yelled, facing the other direction trying to avoid eye contact.

Fluttershy turn his head and did a nose to nose like a couple. She plays with his nose with hers.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it all over your face," Fluttershy giggled. "You are so cute when you blush!"

"I thought you said she was shy, Dash," Spike turned to her, showing his blushed face.

"I did, but isn't shy over something cute apparently," Dash said, while eating her lunch. "What grade did you say you were from, Kid? Eighth? Seventh?"

"I'm a sixth grader," Spike answered.

"A sixth grader?" Fluttershy stops hugging him. Spike looks at Fluttershy, wishing he hadn't said that. "THAT'S EVEN CUTER!"

"A sixth grader!? No way!" Rainbow Dash surprisingly said.

Fluttershy squeezed Spike around his neck even tighter. She pulls his face closer to hers. Spike tried to push her off breaking free, but she kept on grabbing a hold of her.

"Fluttershy?" a girl spoke behind the cute couple. "What are you doing?"

They both turn around and saw a girl wearing a purple sleeveless vest that was button up and a white collar sleeve shirt underneath it with a pink tie tied around underneath the collar like a ribbon. The edge of the sleeves were folded back and buttoned. She wore a purple skirt and carried a small brown pouch on her shoulder. She also wore light purple shoes and stockings that were losing up. Her hair was dark violet and had a Pink single line of hair stroking from front and back.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy gasped, still wrapping her arms around Spike's neck. "I was just... I mean... Well I... He was just... Um..."

"Who's this?" Twilight notices Spike being hugged to death.

"Hi, my name is Spike," Spike answered, gasping for air.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Did you say you used to be a sixth grader?" Twilight said. "I heard you yelling when Fluttershy hugged you to death."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Fluttershy let go of Spike and blushes embarrassed. "I got carried away and surprised of you and... and... and..."

"its okay, Fluttershy, really," Spike said. "I needed a hug today. I just didn't saw this coming."

"Why did you needed a hug when you were choking to death?" Dash tilts her head with an eyebrow up.

"You didn't remember," Spike turned to Dash. "I was bullied."

"Who's bullying ya, Partner?" a girl said, placing her hand on Spike's shoulder.

Spike turned looking up and saw a girl with freckles on her cheek wearing a cowgirl hat. Her blonde hair was tied with a red hair rubber band at the end of her hair. She wore a orange sleeve collar shirt that was tucked in along with a small brown vest over it, short blue jeans, and cowgirl boots on. She wore a belt around her shorts and another holding a pouch. She tips her hat back getting a good look at Spike.

"Never saw you around here before," Applejack said bending down placing her hands on her knees. "I'm Applejack."

"Spike," Spike spoke.

"Well, Spike, it's an honor to meet you," Applejack shook his hand. "I reckon your new around here, aren't ya?"

"Yeah," Spike smiled at her.

"Your awful cute for a Freshmen, ya know that," Applejack winked at him.

Spike gasp and threw his hood over his head groaning hiding his blush from everyone.

"Isn't he the cutest!?" Fluttershy wraps her arms around Spike from behind and planted her chin on top of his head. Spike grabs his hood and pulls it down covering his face. His mouth started to quiver from the blushes he kept making.

"Come on, Sugarcube," Applejack squats down trying to find his face. "There's no need to be shy and all. Everyone can tell yer blushen' and shyen' on us gals."

"Come on girls, stop teasing him," Twilight demanded.

"Aw, come on, Twi," Applejack stands back up. "I was just having a little fun with the kid here. Seemed to me that he had a hard time on his first day of high school."

Twilight squats down seeing Spike revealing his face to her. She smiled at him and took him away from Fluttershy. Fluttershy _Aw _sadly and Spike stood up looking down at the floor with his hood still up.

"You are shy, aren't you?" Twilight asked, but only got a nod from Spike. "It's okay to be shy. Fluttershy is, well, shy as well. And I think I know who can make your day happier."

"Yeah, where is Pinkie anyway?" Dash spoke, looking around.

"Is that a new student I see!" a girl cried out, tackling Spike to the ground.

Spike lay on the ground surprised while a dark pink puffy hair girl was on top of him. She wore a shirt with stripes going down and a dark pink bow around her neck. She also wore a dark pink skirt and pink stockings covering her knees and a pair of pink shoes with ribbons on them.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie," she grabs Spike's hand and shook rapidly. "That's a nickname I came up with because that's my favorite color. I like to party all day and night and I enjoy staying up all night partying. Do you have a favorite color? Is your favorite color pink? Of course not, you're a boy, why would a boy love the color pink when they could love the color blue, red, grey, green, yellow - maybe not yellow. Do you have hobbies, because I sure do? I decorate, take art class, I just join a dance club today, pulling pranks is my favorite - not sure why. Did I ever told you that I party hard? And when I party hard, I party hard till we all drop dead till we ran out of energy..."

Pinkie continued on and on about her still shaking Spike's hand. Spike jaws dropped open and couldn't catch up what she was saying. She talked to fast without taking a single breathe. Spike wanted to get up but Pinkie held his arms to the ground. Spike looked around seeing if anyone could help him or such. Only a girl came up and pulled Pinkie away from him.

Her hair was curled and purple, She wore a white sleeve button up shirt tuck into her purple shorts. Her white belt wrapped around her waist and wore white slippers with no socks or stockings.

"Pinkie, dear," she said taking her to the lunch table and sat her down. "That is not the way we treat our new comer."

She walks up to Spike helping him up. She brushes the dirt off of him gently and took out her handkerchief wiping off his face.

"I'm terribly sorry child," she said, continuing cleaning him off. "Please to meet you, my name is Rarity and I am fascinated with your style. Fits you just right for your kind of look."

"Uh... thanks, I'm Spike by the way," Spike said, only blushing on his cheeks.

"Spike's a cute name," Rarity smiled, chuckling. "Is it because of your hair?"

"No, I call myself that because...," Spike paused and thought for a moment. He hesitated looking around the floor. Rarity was still waiting for Spike's answer, then Spike looks at her again. "Because that's a nickname I came up with."

"Well, darling," Rarity stood up, pushing him to the lunch table with the others. "Don't just tell me, Tell us about yourself."

Spike sat down between Dash and Twilight as the girls lean forward hearing Spike's story. Spike taps his fingers on the table thinking what to say, he was a little shy of this and looked around hesitating again. The girls were waiting for him to answer his story.

"Well..." Spike spoke. "I live by Mr. and Ms. Cake... and as some of you may have know that I was a 6th grader and-"

"A sixth grader?" Applejack cut him off, and was surprised to add.

"I know, right!" Rainbow Dash got excited. "Can you believe it?"

"That's impressive," Twilight said, getting comfortable for more details for our small blushed up friend. "Still hard to believe that a sixth grader such as you would made it this far?"

"I guess making straight A's or study to hard, I always turn my work in," Spike continued, scratching the back of his head laughing.

"Quick question, Spike," Pinkie leans forward on the table, giving Spike the look. "What... is your favorite color?"

Spike raises an eyebrow and look at Dash. She shrugs at him shaking her head. Spike looks back at Pinkie, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Uh... Purple," Spike spat out.

"I knew it," Pinkie said, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Don't mind her dearie," Rarity said. "Pinkie always random at time to time."

"I don't mind really," Pinkie smiled. "I love being random, that's what always makes people happy."

She took a party horn out of her shirt and blew it making confetti come out raining on Spike. Spike couldn't help but laughed a bit.

"They don't call me Pinkie for nothing," Pinkie crossed her arms.

"I want to get to know you guys better as well," Spike said. "If that's okay with you."

"I think that's a good idea," Twilight said, starting her introduction. "My name is Twilight Sparkle - just a little reminder in case you forgotten, after what happen with you and Fluttershy. I'm the smartest out of the group, I also make straight A's myself."

"Yeah," Dash spoke. "She's a smarty pants like you, kid."

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy announced. "I'm sorry that I got carried away, and it's okay to be shy because I'm shy as well."

"You seemed cheerful when you first met me," Spike said.

"Only because you're a Freshmen who skipped from sixth grade. And besides, I think it's adorable that a ten year old is in high school with us."

"Rarity, the fashion designer," Rarity scoots closer to Spike. "I design clothes for a living. Also hair designer, makeup expert, and go shopping for a living. And I also adore your jacket. It's just your size and style."

"Thanks," Spike was getting comfortable, now that he was getting to know them.

"You probably know about Rainbow Dash here," Applejack said, skipping her. "The name's Applejack, Sugarcube. I'm a western folk around school, and I sell apples."

She took an apple out of her pouch and tossed it to Spike. Spike caught it and she wanted him to eat it. Spike took a bit out of it and chewed the piece. He swallowed it and his eyes widen with glory.

"This is the best apple I ever tasted!" Spike smiled. "Where did you bought it."

"Actually, partner, I grew them," Applejack continued. "I grow apple trees at my home. A huge field where dozens of apples can grow and Granny Smith always makes something out of them. Like applepie, applesauce, applejuice."

"And apple cider," Dash rest her chin on her hands drooling, imagining herself drinking the cider.

"Isn't that beer though?" Spike asked.

"We got the funny stuff out," Applejack stood up and goes behind Spike. She bends down resting her hands on her knees and her head over Spike's shoulders. "How are you likin' this school?"

Spike looked down disappointed and sad. Rainbow Dash already knows about his situation. The girls stared at him. Spike throws his hood up over his head again, only this time he wasn't blushing.

"I had a hard time since school started," Spike answered. "A couple of bullies picked on me."

"What! What bullies?" Twilight gasped and demanded her answer from him.

Spike wanted to say but couldn't remember their names. He suddenly saw them walking down through the cafeteria.

"Them," Spike points to them giving them a good example.

The girls turn to see where Spike was pointing. They saw Rover took a cupcake from a student and ate it. The student was about to say something but Fido shoves his face away from them pushing him down. Spike saw Rover's face; the mark on his face from the soccer ball Rainbow Dash kicked left him was gone.

"The Diamond Dogs picked on you?" Fluttershy spoke.

"Usually they pick on people on their so called 'Turf'," Twilight said, air quoting the word _turf_.

"Actually he was in their turf, picked on him pretty good if you ask me," Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Is this true?" Pinkie asked.

"Sadly yes," Spike answered. "They took my backpack and dump it, gave me a wedgie, a swirly, and dumped me in a trash can. And that's where I met Rainbow Dash."

"Those jerks!" Applejack said, slamming her hands on the table getting aggressive.

"If I were you, I would go tell the principal," Rarity suggested.

"Yeah, like they would care about getting detention for a week or two," Dash said.

"Well we gotta do something about this," Applejack said. "I'm not gonna let them do that to Spike ever again."

"We only met a few minutes ago and you want revenge now?" Spike said.

"Ya know what they did with my apples?" Applejack shook his shoulders, making his head bobble back and forth. "They just chunk them at a wall making target practice out of them."

"Target practice for what?" Spike asked when an apple went flying by him almost hitting his head.

He looked to see who chunked the apple and of course, he saw the Diamond Dogs looking away from Spike as they whistled. Rover turned his head looking at Spike, giving him a smirk face and a chuckle. Then they left the cafeteria heading for their next class.

"I see," Spike said squinting at them as they walk off, giving them a dirty look.

"That tears it!" Dash cried out. "Think they can mess with us, well we can mess with them back."

"How though?" Fluttershy asked. "They could find another way to mess with us."

"That's why Applejack, Twilight, and I are going to handle this," Dash said.

"I'm doing what now?" Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash.

"You'll see, and Spike, you're tagging along as well," she turned to Spike, seeing him surprised of the situation here.

"What! Why?" Spike panicked.

"Because you're the witness and been bullied by them like they bullied us. We will start a revolution at this point on."

"I guess that makes sense, but what exactly are we doing?" Spike dared to ask.

* * *

"Rainbow Dash, I'm not doing this!" Spike whispered loudly.

It was dark out as the moonlight beamed down on the gang. Spike, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were behind a bush waiting for the school lights to turn off. The four of them were about to break in the school, that was Rainbow Dash's idea in the first place.

"Be quiet or the guards might hear us!" Rainbow Dash shushed him.

"What guards?" Applejack whispered to her. "All ah see are nothin'."

"You're ruining the moment, AJ," Rainbow Dash whispered back. "I was just thinking that we could sneak in like Daring Do would."

"Daring Who?" Spike asked.

"Rainbow Dash's favorite hero," Twilight explained. "She's an explorer who fights off bandits and protects different treasures from evil. It's quite a good book series is you ask me."

"Guys, it's almost time," Dash whispered, looking at her watch. "Aaaaaand..."

The school lights shutdown, making the area completely dark and hard to see.

"Bingo!" Rainbow Dash stood up. "Grab the bag and see if we got everything."

Applejack grabs a bag out of the bush filled with useful things.

"Okay," Dash continued, taking a list out of her hoodie. "Flashlights?"

"Check," Applejack said, looking through the bag.

"Crowbar?"

"Check."

"Walkie-talkies?"

"Check."

"Map?"

"Why do we need a map for?" Spike asked.

"Because it's what Daring Do would do," Rainbow Dash answered. "AJ?"

"Check," Applejack took the flashlights and a crowbar out. "Y'all ready?"

"Let's do this," Rainbow Dash snatches the flashlight and crowbar out of Applejack's hand.

They all ran to the empty field quietly and went to a close window. Rainbow Dash uses the crowbar and jabs it at an small open crack under the window. She pushes the crowbar down and opens the window with force. Rainbow Dash went inside first to make sure no one else was there.

"Coast is clear,""she said turning on her flashlight.

Twilight climbs through the window, followed by Applejack, and Spike who stand there scared.

"We're going to get in trouble you guys!" Spike panicked.

"You only get in trouble if ya get caught, Sugarcube," Applejack said climbing inside the building.

"Caught!" Spike gasps.

He looks around the area making sure nobody was out here with him till Applejack reached out grabbing a hold of Spike's hoodie and pulled him in making him yelp. Applejack closes the window and they entered the dark hallways.

The gang took their flashlights and shines the light down the empty hallway. Spike, Applejack, and Twilight walked down the hallway while Rainbow Dash did somersaults down the hallway. Spike watches her doing so giving her a disappointed face. He looks at the girls and they just shook their heads. They continued down until the hall spilt up by two. Rainbow Dash peeks around the corner making sure no one was there.

"Okay guys," Rainbow Dash said still peeking around. "Let's split up."

"Why are we splitting up?" Spike asked.

"Because that's what Daring Do would do, dude," Dash said tossing him a walkie-talkie. "Me and Applejack will go find Rover's class while you and Twilight go find the computer room."

"I thought I was sticking with Spike," Applejack said, throwing her arms down making them dangling.

"Next time you can," Rainbow Dash went ahead, continuing doing her somersaults.

"Why is she doing that?" Spike asked.

"Because it's what Daring Do would do in a situation like this!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Maybe next time, Sugarcube," Applejack patted his back, smiling. She ran after Rainbow Dash leaving him and Twilight alone.

"Come on, let's go find the computer room," Twilight said going to the other direction.

The two walked down the dark hall looking for the computer room.

"We're gonna get in trouble for breaking in a school," Spike said, worrying.

"You're still worried about that," Twilight stops, shining her light at him.

"Aren't you?" Spike shines his light at her.

"I should be," Twilight smiled, like it was nothing. "I've always go to crazy adventures with those two; we always manage to slip away. Don't know how, but we manage... Can I ask you something?"

"Uh... Sure, Twilight, what is it?" Spike said.

"How is a sixth grader like you get to a Freshmen year?" Twilight asked.

Spike jumped at the question, like being spook of something.

"Didn't we already have this conversation at the lunch table?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but that wasn't enough information though," Twilight threw her arms behind her head, relaxing her head. "And besides, you don't look that smart to me."

"What does that suppose to mean!" Spike shakes his fist at her. "I'm probably smarter than you!"

"You don't even know what year George Washington was born in."

"I do to know!" Spike turned around counting his fingers. "Uh... Let's see, 18? No. 1540... Uh... carry the 2... and uh... 16 something 9... Uh..."

Twilight couldn't help but laugh at him while she covers her stomach from the pain of laughter.

"Shut up!" Spike cried out. "I know the month and day I just don't know the year!"

"Your funny," Twilight wipes a tear out of her eye. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I'm just curious on how you gotten here?"

"I told you, I skipped a grade."

"You skipped three grades," Twilight said, holding three fingers up. "Fine, keep your secrets. I'll find out sooner or later."

She squats down and place her hands on his face cheeks making Spike blush.

"Fluttershy was right," Twilight placed her head on his, looking at him. "You are cute when you're blushing."

She kissed him on the nose. Spike gasp and pushes himself against the wall throwing his hood up, again hiding his blushed face.

"Why do you always do that?" Twilight stands up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Do what?" Spike asked sheepishly.

"Put your hood over your head," Twilight points at him. "Every time we tease you like this you always put your hood on."

"Because it's embarrassing when I blush and you'll just laugh at me," Spike tucked his hood down tightly.

"I think it's adorable," Twilight walked towards him removing the hood.

Twilight froze and looks at his face Spike looks over to his left ignoring Twilight, imagining she didn't exist. His whole face was glowing pure red. Spike took a quick look at Twilight and looked away. Twilight stared at him for a moment and quickly gave him a hug. Spike got surprised and looks at Twilight. She smiled and the hug lasted for two minutes. She stops hugging and placed her hands on his shoulders and looks at him.

"That is so~~~ cute," Twilight said, mimicking Fluttershy voice. "Come on. let's go find the computer room."

She stood up and walked down the hallway, leaving Spike speechless and still red. Spike stared at her with his jaws dropped open.

"She didn't... made fun of me?" Spike said and soon followed her.

Later they found the computer room. They enter the room and to their surprise the door was unlocked. Twilight turn on a computer and started to research something out of it. She types her finger on the keyboard lighting fast, scrabbling all over it.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"I'm searching for students," Twilight said. "I'm the office manager and I can look up any student there is."

"That's amazing."

"Nothing big really. All I do is make sure who's here and who's not. Keeping track of their grades. And see who's tardy. Oh! Want to see something cool?"

"Sure?"

"We got them!" Rainbow Dash enters the room with stacks of papers in her hands.

"We hit the motherload," Applejack came from behind while looking out the door, making sure nobody would come by.

"What are you two doing?" Rainbow Dash leans down, looking at the computer.

"I was just showing Spike the students grades," Twilight answer.

She type in her name and a picture of her pop up. Her name, age, birth of date, and information about her. Five stars popped up below her picture and made Rainbow Dash curious.

"What's the stars for?" she asked.

"Those stars represent on how well your grades are: For example," Twilight types in her friend's name. Applejack's was a four in a half stars. Rarity was two. Fluttershy was two in a half. and Pinkie was a one star.

"I never knew that," Rainbow Dash said. "Type in my name, I want see how many stars I have."

Twilight type in her name and this as the results they found out. [BLANK].

"Ouch," Spike clenches his hand on his chest.

"That can't be right, check-check-check it again," Dash stuttered.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. "But the stars can't lie."

"Maybe if ya turn in your work more often, maybe you have a better chance ta raise a star-in-a-half," Applejack joked.

"Who are we looking for anyway?" Spike asked.

Rover, your bully, _our_ bully," Twilight said, typing away his name.

A picture of Rover popped up showing an aggressive face at Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow Dash.

"Okay," Twilight began reading through the information. "Rover is a 19 year old student who works at a coal mine with his dad. He's always late for class and sometimes turns in his work properly, his star average is a half of star."

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I still don't get why we need anything useless," Spike said.

"We now know his information and dumb as a sack of hammers," Applejack said.

"Also we found this," Rainbow Dash set the papers down and looks through each page. "These are Rover's last year's work, including this."

She hand Twilight a paper with the title name writing _Love, Hate, & Fear_.

"Ah wanna look at that there paper," Applejack said walking up to the group.

They read through it looking what Rainbow Dash was talking about.

"I still don't see the reason," Spike said as Rainbow Dash flips the paper over.

all of them at once leaned in and read what was written about his fear. They stared at the page wide open, couldn't believe what they were reading.

"That's his worst fear?" Twilight and the gang tilted their head together.

"Ah fell sorry for this jerk already," Applejack said.

"I'm not even gonna question that," Spike said, crossing his arms.

"Then it's settled," Dash clap her hand together. "Tomorrow, we'll make him remember the day we bully him back."

"Let's do it," Spike said.

"This is going to be great," Dash continued. "This is just like the story, _Daring Do: Book 7_. She takes her revenge on an arch nemesis when she was 7 and took back what rightly was her. It's exactly-"

"We know! It's what Daring Do would do!" Spike, Twilight, and Applejack cried out.

The next day in the gym, Rover was in the men's shower room alone cleaning himself up. He was in the shower singing _The Eye of the Tiger_ while washing himself. He sang horribly while hitting the high pitches he couldn't hit.

"_iTS's tHe, eYE OF thE TigEr it'S THE tHRilL of ThE FiGht, RIsiN' up To THE cHalLeNGe Of oUR RivAL, anD THe LaSt_-"

_CLANK!_

Rover stops singing and turned off the shower. He slowly leans back seeing who was in here with him. All he saw was the locker, his clothes on the bench, and the other empty showers. He went back into the shower and shrugs. He turns the shower back on and continued his singing. As he didn't notice, Spike peeks around the corner, wearing Rainbow Dash's hoodie. He tiptoed his way towards Rover's clothes without making Rover notice. When Spike reaches to the clothes, he quickly snatches them leaving the underwear behind and took off running. Rover quickly turned off the shower and steps out of it, seeing Spike running away with his clothes.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Rainbow Dash!" Rover mistook of Spike as Rainbow Dash.

He quickly put on his underwear on and ran after him, but slipped on the floor. The floor was still wet from the shower he took. He quickly got up and rushes after him. Spike entered the basketball court in the gym and saw Applejack waiting for him. He threw the clothes at her and continued running. Applejack saw Rover running across the hallway with his underwear on. She quickly hid under the bleachers and watches him go dashing by her. She then quickly hurried into the men's shower room putting the clothes back in there.

Rover ran into the hallway and lost sight of Rainbow Dash - AKA, Spike. Rover looks around finding him nowhere.

"I got to hurry before next class starts," Rover said, hesitating. "What time is it?"

He looks at a clock and saw it was 10:00 a.m. Next class started now.

"Oh, shit," Rover said.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The whole classroom doors open letting students out; they saw Rover in his underwear and laughed at him. They took out their phones snapping pictures of him. Rover panics and tried to cover himself, but was impossible to. He grabs the nearest trash lid hiding his underwear. He was shivering from the shower water and made his teeth chatter. He looks around seeing student laughing and taking pictures. Finally he saw Spike in his purple hooded jacket laughing. Rover points at him making Spike stop laughing.

"You!" Rover shouted rushing towards him.

Spike walks backwards and tripped, crawling back for his life. But Rover grabs his shirt and was ready to beat him up. He raises a fist at Spike and shook it. The students around them stops laughing and knew what comes next.

"You're gonna get it now, little man!" Rover was about to throw a punch at Spike but was stop by a hand grabbing on him.

"Rover!" Principal Celestia yelled, grabbing a hold of his wrist. "That is not the way we treat on other students!"

Rover quickly got up still slipping from the water. Spike remains seated on the ground.

"Where on Earth are your clothes at?" Principal Celestia asked.

"This little brat took them from me when I was taking a shower," Rover points at Spike. "Where are my clothes, you little runt!"

"Rover!"Celestia barked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spike said, lying. "I was walking down the hallway when I see Rover here in his underwear."

"That's a lie!" Rover snapped. "I saw you running with my clothes and saw you wearing a blue hoodie. Dressing up like Rainbow Dash, please. I could tell by your own height, all small and little and weak. And if you don't believe me Principal Celestia, go look in the showers and you'll see that-"

"Rover! Why the hell are you in your underwear?" Spot said, carrying his shirt.

"You left these in the showers when we were having our next class together," Fido said, holding his pants.

Rover tilted his head and looks back and forth at Spike and the clothes. He was confused of what just happened.

"But I thought... and you were... But I saw..." Rover stuttered. "Wait, you didn't... then she..."

"My office, Rover, if you don't mind," Principal Celestia said. "After you put your clothes back on."

Rover did as he was told. He walked down with Celestia with pictures snapping at him. Spike took a big sigh and was about to stand up when a hand reached out to him.

"Need a hand?" Rainbow Dash asked, smiling.

Spike smiled and took her hand helping him up.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash," Spike said, walking his locker and took out Rainbow Dashes hoodie out giving it to her. "Who would've thought that putting his clothes back was a good get away?"

"You learn from the best," Rainbow Dash smiled.

"SPIKE!" Spike turn to see Fluttershy bashing into him, giving him a tight hug. "He didn't hurt you did he? Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"I'm okay, Fluttershy," Spike smiled giving her a hug back. "Honest."

Fluttershy blushed, but didn't mind that. Spike saw Twilight and Rarity walking down the hallway talking.

"So that's his fear? His fear is being in his underwear in public," Rarity said.

"His report said that he had a dream like that once, scared him to death," Twilight laughed.

"I can't believe you let me enter the guy's public area," Applejack said, crossing her arms as she walks towards Spike.

"But it worked, didn't it," Spike said, still hugging Fluttershy.

"I've got it! I got the whole thing!" Pinkie pops out of nowhere, scaring Spike and Fluttershy.

Pinkie played a recorded video on her phone and shows that Rover was in his underwear.

"Best. Day. Ever," Dash said.

"Now he'll think twice before messing with us," Twilight said.

The gang laughed as they walked down the hallway together.

Later that day, lunch started and Spike walk to his table with lunch in his hand. He smiled thinking about what he did to Rover, priceless he thought.

"This is great," Spike said to himself. "I already made six friends, I got revenge on a bully, and I can relax just for a day. Today can't get any worse."

He saw the girls in a lunch table laughing and giggling. When Spike walks over to the table he couldn't help but asked them what was so funny.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Spike asked, receiving big smiles from the girls. Spike didn't felt comfortable about this situation.

"Why didn't you tell us you blush like that," Pinkie spoke.

"What!" Spike quickly down his lunch tray and look at what they were looking at, making Spike speechless.

A video on Twilight's phone was showing of him when Twilight removed his hood when they were breaking in the school. It showed him his blush he kept hiding from everyone.

"Is that why you put your hood up?" Fluttershy asked.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike cried out.

"I couldn't help it," Twilight said. "The girls asked me to, they want me to de-hood you and reveal why you always hiding your face. And now we know the reason."

"I thought that was between us!" Spike said, already blushing.

"Come on, dearie," Rarity said. "I want to see you blushing like that."

"No!" Spike looked away from her.

"Come on now, Sugarcube," Applejack lean in forward.

"NO!" Spike turn around throwing his hood over his head, But Pinkie grabs him from behind and pulls him towards her. Locking her arms around his waist. "Let go Pinkie!"

"Not a chance," Pinkie pulled down his hood.

Spike face was red, but not red enough. He quickly covers his face with his hands.

"Shoot, he's not red as a tomato yet," Applejack said.

"I got an idea," Rarity said. "Fluttershy, be a dear and go to the other side of Spike."

"Okay," Fluttershy rushes to Spike's right side and Rarity on the left.

"What are you doing?" Spike dared asked.

"We're going to kiss you," Rarity winked at him.

"I love that idea," Fluttershy said.

"I HATE THAT IDEA!" Spike cried out, still covering his face.

His hands were taking by Pinkie and Applejack. Spike tried to pull them away, but was weak compare to them.

"Ya better pucker up, Buttercup," Applejack said. "Because after them, Me and Pinkie are next."

"WHAT!" Spike looked at Applejack, blushing at her.

Pinkie lifted Spike up and made him sat on her lap.

"You ready, lover boy?" Pinkie said, rubbing her face against Spike's.

"NO!" Spike was trying to break loose as hard as he could.

"Ready?" Rarity said, counting down.

"Together though," Fluttershy said.

"1, 2, 3," Rarity and Fluttershy counted, placing their kiss on Spike's cheeks.

Spike settled down and stopped squirming. The kiss lasted for a full minute, enough to make Spike face pure red. Rarity and Fluttershy removed their kiss and they both hugged him on both side. Spike really wanted to hide his face, but was still trapped by Applejack and Pinkie.

"Our turn!" Pinkie yelled placing her kiss on Spike's cheek.

"Hey, don't have all the fun, Pinkie!" Applejack said placing her kiss on Spike's other cheek.

"So~~~ cute!" They all said.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash laughed at them and Spike. Spike was happy when they kissed him. He never received kisses from girls, especially ones who were older than him.

Spike second day of School. Turn out today was very, very lucky for him. He couldn't wait to meet new friends, meet his new teachers, and have new crazy adventures with his six first friends. This was the beginning though, throughout the school years he'll encounter new enemies ahead of him, love stories that his friends may fight over him, and finding out why Spike skipped a school and moved to a Freshmen student as a ten year old.


	2. The Assistant

Chapter 2

The Assistant

_'My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm seventeen years old. I always get perfect grades in school, always get to class on time, you can say that I'm a nerd but that's okay, because I agree myself. Today I go to science class as usual, and where an annoying teacher teaches in. Mr. Discord. We think he's evil, like an evil doctor of some sort. He embarrasses us, humiliates us, and always gives us extra homework. But now things were different now, for you see...'_

Twilight Sparkle was walking down the hallway carrying two books up against her chest. She walks into her classroom and saw students talking and laughing. Twilight sat in her desk all the way to the back. Sitting beside her was Trixie, her arch nemesis since Kindergarten. The two of them looked into each other's eye with hatred.

Trixie wore a white shirt with stars and a moon on it that sparkled. She also wore blue jeans with three stars on the bottom left side of her pants.

"Twilight Sparkle," Trixie spoke. "I - the great Trixie - shall score a better and higher grade than you today."

"In your dreams, Trixie," Twilight glared at her. "I always work hard in my life and never gotten a lower grade."

A teacher slams the door wide open. Mr. Discord gave them a nasty look when he entered. He wore a brown sweater vest and a white button sleeve shirt under it. He wore glasses and his hair was white and messed up and a white short beard.

"Settle down class," Discord said sighing heavily, walking to his desk. "Settle down now. No phones. That means you Lyra."

Lyra rolls her eyes as she put her phone away while Discord sat in his desk, going through yesterday's papers.

"Daisy, you still need to turn in yesterday's homework," Discord saw her scribbling in her notebook.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'll turn it in after school," Daisy said, writing a reminder in her notebook.

"Now," Discord cleared his throat, taking a clipboard out. "Roll call. Twilight Sparkle?"

"Present!"

Discord marks her out knowing she's here.

"Trixie?"

"At your service!"

"Thunderlane?"

"What up!"

"And blah, blah, blah... You're here and you're here..."

Discord marks everyone that's here, except for an empty desk in the middle of the class room.

"That's weird," Discord looks back at the clipboard.

He counted everybody in the class room. Twenty kids in their seats, but twenty-one desks, one was empty.

"Am I missing anyone today?" Discord asked his students.

"I think you're missing the new kid," Thunderlane spoke.

Twilight shot her head up, the only new kid she could think of was Spike. But that was impossible, he's learning in the freshmen building.

"What new kid?" Discord ask when a sudden knock came from the door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Someone was at the door making Discord rolling his eyes.

"What now," Discord said.

He walks to the door and opens it. He saw no one there and decided to look left to right to see who was in the hallway.

"Down here," a voice said under him.

Discord looked down and saw Spike smiling at him.

"Who are you?" Discord asked.

Spike handed him a paper with a schedule on it. Discord looked through it and saw his name printed on the paper.

"I'm the new student in school," Spike said.

"Oh, yes," Discord crossed his arms. "I heard about you."

"You did?" Spike got confused.

"Oh yes. In fact, the whole school heard about you."

Discord walks back to the classroom while Spike followed. He put Spike in the middle so that everyone in the room could see him.

"Class," Discord spoke. "Please give a warm welcome for our new..." He quickly turned to him taking a second look and then back to his students. "9th grade student."

The whole room whispered all at once about Spike.

"So the rumors were true," a girl name Merry May whispered.

"I can't believe it," another whispered whose name was Caramel.

"So that's Spike," Noteworthy whispered.

The whole room whispered around. Discord moan as he slowly looks up at the ceiling without moving his head.

"Well, if anyone needs me I'll be at Principal Celestia's office," Discord said, marching out of the classroom.

"Wait, what," Spike said, running at him. "Why?"

"Because," Discord rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to her about you and why would a sixth grader like you would be in this school."

"But, Mr. Discord, you can't- I mean- What if-" Spike tried to say something, but Discord left the room ignoring Spike.

Spike slowly looks at the classroom who was giving him a stare. They sat quietly in their desk gazing upon at him. Spike stood absolutely still not knowing what to do, till one finally spoke.

"Is it true that you're a sixth grader?" Thunderlane asked.

Thunderlane wore a black hoodie just like Rainbow Dash, but he had a thunder storm cloud with his name written in a thunderbolt, also his hair was blue-silver.

"Y-Y-Yes," Spike stuttered.

"And you're a freshmen, who's having class with juniors?" Daisy asked.

Daisy wore a shirt with flowers below her shirt and tight jeans.

"I guess so," Spike answered again.

The class once again stood silence, till they all broke it by rushing toward him yelling and screaming. The whole crowd gathers around him asking him so many questions Spike couldn't keep up with.

"You've got to be the luckiest kid that can skip a whole Middle School year, you know that?" a student Caramel said.

"How old are you?" Noteworthy asked.

"You're so cute," Daisy hugged him behind. "Is it true that you blush so hard that you throw your hood over your head?"

"I want to see him blush!" Merry cried out.

"Who told you that?" Spike yelled, blushing.

"Move! Move!" Twilight said, pushing the crowd away.

"Twilight!" Spike was glad to see her. "Are you in this class?"

"Yes I-"

"How adorable!" Trixie pushes Twilight aside, making her slid across the floor.

Trixie bends down to her knees and grabs Spike cheeks pinching them.

"Aren't you just a Cutie-Patootie," Trixie smiled, playing with Spike. "What was your name again?"

"Uh... Spike," Spike said, all he could do really was smile at her with a blush across his face.

"Would you like to be my partner just for today," Trixie wraps her arms around his neck.

"What!" Spike said.

"WHAT!" Twilight cried out, standing straight up.

"There's no need to be jealous, Twilight," Trixie turn her head to her, still grabbing onto Spike.

"J-J-J-J-Jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Twilight said blushing as she quiver.

"Because everyone can see it in your face," Trixie point out. "I also know that you hung out with him a couple of days with the other girls."

"What!" Thunderlane shouted. "You hung out with Twilight's friends? All five of them?"

"Not only that," Trixie continued. "I also saw Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy kissing him at the lunch table. And be honest, Twilight, you wanted to kiss him too no doubt. Like so."

She turns to Spike and kissed him on the cheek. Spike eyes wide open as his face started to turn pure red. All the boys in the class room jaws dropped open all the way down to the floor.

"Why you...!" Twilight rams Trixie as they started to fight.

As they were fighting, Spike just stood there spacing out. Thunderlane walks besides him with his jaws still dropped open. He looks at the girls who was fighting and back to Spike. He did it over three times and finally back to Spike.

"How long have you been here?" Thunderlane asked.

"Three days... counting this one," Spike said watching the two fight over him.

"Nice," Thunderlane gave him a fist bump and Spike gave him a small tap on the knuckle.

The whole class watches the two cat fighting each other, till Discord came in the room.

"Everyone, back to your seat!" he cried out, making everyone scramble back to their seat.

Spike quickly snaps out of it, he looks around the class room and rushes to an empty seat. He sat there realizing he was between Twilight and Trixie. They both looked at each other with sparks coming out of their eyes beaming against each other.

"Now class," Discord continued, while sitting down in his own desk. "Today for the new school year, you will need a partner throughout the year."

The class got excited and joyful. This was new to them. Spike was thinking that's why Trixie wanted to be his partner after what happened, so was Twilight.

"Now let's start off with Spike," Discord continued. "Who wants him as your partner?" All the girls raise their hands going _ME! ME! ME!_ Over and over again. The boys got a little jealous over Spike. Course he's just a ten years old.

"Okay, that's too hard for me to choose," Discord said. "Spike, who do you prefer as your partner."

Spike looks around the room seeing all the girls staring at him with puppy dog eyes, begging him to choose one of them. He then saw Twilight and decided whom to pick.

"Twilight Sparkle," Spike answered.

Twilight stick her tongue out at Trixie making her frustrated with anger.

"Fair enough," Discord said, making the girls disappointed. "Now, now, I know what'll cheer you up. The first question I'll be giving you today."

He made the whole room moan of disappointment.

"First question," Discord continued, ignoring their moan. "Ice sublime to water vapor and enters Europe's atmosphere. If ultraviolet light then broke those water vapor molecules apart, which of the following gases would one most likely expect to find in Europe's atmosphere as a result of this process?"

Twilight and Trixie both raise their hands. They looked at each other and glared. Twilight raised her hand up higher, Trixie raise her hand higher then hers. Then Twilight stood up, but Trixie stood on the chair. Twilight stood on top of the desk and so did Trixie who was bouncing up and down until she slipped.

"I'm okay," Trixie moaned.

"Twilight wins," Discord said. "Twilight?"

"The answer is Methane," Twilight answered.

"Wrong," Trixie got up. "It's Chlorine."

"Actually it's Oxygen," Spike disturbed the two.

The class looked at him, including the two girls and Discord, who was interested of this.

"Can you tell me why it's Oxygen, Spike?" Discord asked.

"Well," Spike began. "It talks about Europe, UV light, molecules, and so on, but what it's really asking us is: _'What of the following things is present in water?'_ So if you know that water contains oxygen, you can answer the question. You can also answer it if you know that Chlorine, methane, and nitrogen are NOT in water."

"That's right, not surprised, but right answered," Discord said going on to the next question.

Twilight stared at him, how on earth could he answer that wrong and him getting it right? The thought on her was maybe because she got cut off guard by Trixie kissing Spike. Twilight is still figuring out why Spike would skip three years and why he changed classes and was sent to the junior class.

After class was over, Spike and Twilight was walking down the hallway talking to each other.

"So what's this class partner thing about," Spike asked.

"Well actually, this is new to me too," Twilight said. "But with my brain and yours, we'll be number one graders in school."

"Number one graders?"

"We do that every end of the school year. It's just for fun really. But changing the subject, how did you manage to answer the question and how did you change classes with us?"

"I study hard enough and Celestia told me that I should learn something more challenging."

Twilight still didn't believe him, but didn't want to say anything to prove him wrong. After all, he's having a good day it looks like.

"Well," Twilight continued. "If we're going to be partners, then you'll have to be my new assistant."

"Assistant?" Spike asked again. "What's that?"

"For a smart kid, you don't even know the definition of assistant," Twilight joked. "Assistant is a person who ranks below a senior person. Such as a helper or my apprentice or an aide of mine."

"So you're my boss?"

"Yep, you're my servant for now on."

"That's not fair!" Spike stops walking, holding a fist in the air at her. "Why do I have to be your servant?"

"Because, Spike," Twilight squats down. "I'm older than you, I'm smarter than you, and most importantly you have to be a gentlemen in front of women."

Spike crosses his arms and looked away frowning. Twilight giggled and walks off as Spike followed. Spike was still mad that he has to do things for her. He kept looking at the ground till he bumped into Ms. Cheerilee. She wore a pinkish-red skirt with flowers all over and a green shirt with her name tag on. Her hair was light pink and her front hair is curled while the back of her hair flowed down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should've looked where I was going, never had a junior little as you."

"Oh, I'm not a Junior, ma'am," Spike said, politely. "I'm a new student here in Equestria High. My name is Spike, I'm a freshmen."

"So you're the new student everyone's been talking about," Cheerilee said. "I'm Ms. Cheerilee, the senior high teacher and substitute teacher as well."

"Nice to meet you," Spike shook her hand.

"Well aren't you a polite gentlemen," Ms. Cheerilee said.

Spike looked at Twilight seeing her giving him a thumbs up. Suddenly they heard Rainbow Dash crying out Cheerilee's name.

"Ms. Cheerilee! Ms. Cheerilee!" Rainbow Dash cried out till she reached to her. "Something bad happened in your classroom, hurry!"

"What!" Cheerilee, Twilight, and Spike gasps, making their way to Ms. Cheerilee's room.

There was a crowd of students surrounding the door gossiping. Cheerilee pushes her way through the crowd and saw with her own eyes. The room was trashed, desks were flipped over, and there were writings on the walls saying _MS. CHEERILEE SUCKS!_ All over the room with red paint. Ms. Cheerilee showed a bit of tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees.

"Why would anyone do something this horrible," Ms. Cheerilee said to herself.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Spike entered the room cleaning a bit.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," Dash said flipping a desk right side up.

"Who could do such a thing?" Twilight asked, picking up trash.

Spike went over to the wall where the writings were at. He slides his fingers across the writing and got some paint on his finger. He smudges the paint on his fingers and it spread across his hand making Spike curious.

"It's still wet," Spike said to himself.

Spike then notice books on the floor and picks it up. He opens one of the books and saw something that made him gasp.

"Uh... Twilight?" Spike said.

"Yeah, Spike," Twilight said.

"Did you have two books in your class room?"

"Oh no, I forgot my books in Mr. Discord's class!" Twilight cried out.

"Actually," Spike showed her the books with her name written inside of it. "Your books are here."

"What!" Twilight snatches the books out of hands and looks at the first page.

Spike was right. On the page was Twilight's name. Twilight looks at the other book and saw her name in it as well.

"But how?" Twilight said, shaking her hands in fear. "I haven't entered the room yet.

"Twilight," Cheerilee spoke in tears. "Was it you?"

Twilight heart was broken when she heard that from her.

"N-NO!" Twilight yelled. "I didn't do this."

"But your books are in my room, who else could it be?" Cheerilee said on tears.

Everyone behind Cheerilee started talking about Twilight about her doing such a thing. Twilight was stunned and depress and couldn't help but cry. She drops the books and ran out of the classroom and across the hall busting to tears. Spike was about to go after Twilight but Rainbow Dash puts her hand on his shoulder as she shook her head. Spike felt real sorry for her as he took a second look at Twilight's books. He picked one of them up and started to think.

Twilight was in the principal's office with Principal Celestia in her master chair. They were discussing about Ms. Cheerilee classroom. Twilight tears were dried up on her face and looked even more depress whenever she thinks about Cheerilee.

"Twilight, its okay if you told me if you done it," Principal Celestia said. "You just have to tell me why you did it."

"I didn't do it, Principal Celestia," Twilight said softly, still crying from the inside. "You know me since freshmen year."

"I would like to believe you, but you left your books in her classroom."

"I left them in Mr. Discord's room."

Twilight covers her face, hiding the tears she pours out.

"I'm afraid that if we can't prove your innocents."

"But what if I can prove it," a voice spoken behind Twilight.

Twilight uncovers her face and turn to see Spike. He walks to Celestia's desk and began to defend Twilight.

"What if I can prove to you she's innocent," Spike said.

"What do you mean, Spike?" Celestia asked.

"What if someone else did this," Spike continued, getting Celestia's attention now. "What if someone is framing Twilight for all of this incident? I found out that the paint was still wet when I entered the room. Meaning that it wasn't too long ago."

Celestia thought this through for a moment. She did saw Twilight entering and exiting Discord's room with Spike this morning.

"I'll tell you what," Celestia spoke as she stood up out of her chair. "We'll have an council. You will prove to me wrong that Twilight is innocent, we'll start today after school."

"Perfect," Spike smiled. He turns to Twilight seeing her smiling again. "Don't worry, Twilight, I'll figure out who's behind this."

Twilight threw her arms around him, squeezing with care and comfort.

"Thank you so much, Spike," Twilight said crying.

Spike took a while to hug back to her. He felt great at first, but now he has lots to do now.

After school was over, the students went into the cafeteria filled with chairs and long table. The whole room was actually like a council now that they decorated the whole place. Twilight was sitting at the front of the room in her seat. She was sitting in a table and next to her was a empty chair where Spike was supposes to sit. She played with her fingers just to calm herself down. Across from the other side of the room was Cheerilee, who was also alone in her table.

"Where is he?" Twilight said to herself worried.

She heard the doors opening behind her and the students. It was Spike in a lawyer suit. He wore all grey and a black tie. He carried a briefcase with him as he walks down the room and sat next to Twilight.

"Spike?" Twilight said. "Who dress you up fancy?"

"Rarity did," Spike answered. "She said I would look great in a suit at a time like this."

"Looking good, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity called out in the crowd.

"And the briefcase?" Twilight asked again, pointing the case in his hand.

"Nothing really, just makes me more smarter and serious looking," Spike set plop his briefcase on the table. "Besides, there's nothing in it."

"Thanks again for saving my life back there, for now at least," Twilight said.

"I'm your assistant, it's what they do, right," Spike said. "Speaking of assistants, who am I going to compete with?"

The door slams open behind them with a loud _THUD_. Spike and Twilight turned to see Trixie in a red suit for women. She wore red high heels and her hair was neatly comb. She walks down the room carrying two briefcase making Spike speechless.

"Hi, Spike," Trixie kindly greeted him.

"Trixie?" Spike spoke in a questionable tone. "You're a lawyer?"

"Just for now at least," Trixie sat down next to Cheerilee. "And I see you brought a briefcase. My briefcases have all the evidence I need to prove that Twilight Sparkle was the one who trashed Ms. Cheerilee room."

"I'm competing against you?" Spike asked.

"Don't think of us as enemies, Spike," Trixie said. "Think of it as a friendly game. Don't worry though, today I'll go easy on you, and you can go first, sweet heart."

"Wow, that's really kind of you," Spike smiled.

"Oh, stop it you," Trixie was flattered and blushed.

"Sukup," Twilight whispered.

A loud bang came from in front of them. Principal Celestia was wearing a black robe and was banging a mallet on the table. She was the judge of the court.

"The council shall now begin and will end after school, we'll take place tomorrow after school till found guilty or not guilty," Celestia said, sitting in her chair. So did everyone else. "Twilight Sparkle, we found your books in Ms. Cheerilee's classroom that was trashed and you said that you didn't do it. If you are found guilty by the jury you will be suspended from school."

"And if I'm found innocent," Twilight asked.

"Then we will found the culprit who did it, and then you are free to go. We'll now hear the opening statement from our defense. Spike."

Spike stood up but Twilight grabs his arm pulling him towards her and whispered to him.

"You know what you're doing?" Twilight asked.

"Sure," Spike walked up to the desk and began.

"Sure as in yes or sure as in maybe?" Twilight asked again but.

Spike walks up to the front room and began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Spike began. "My client, Twilight Sparkle, is the kindest and sweetest friend I know." Spike began pacing. "I may have only been in this school three days - counting this day - but I can already tell that Twilight would never do such a thing to Ms. Cheerilee. You all know Twilight better than I do, right. If you do then ask me this. Is she mean? Is she a bully to you? Would there be a reason why should would trash a classroom we saw? I would like to call the defendant, Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie excitedly jumped out of her chair and rushes to a chair next to Celestia. Pinkie sat down and swings her legs back and forth. Spike walks up to Pinkie began his questions.

"Pinkie, I-"

"You're doing great Spike," Pinkie cut him off and smiled.

"Thank you," Spike said kindly to her. "Now, I-"

"Keep up the good work," Pinkie interrupts him again.

"Thanks again, Pinkie," Spike said. "Now, I-" Spike quickly look at Pinkie making sure she wanted to say anything else. "Now, I know that you and Twilight go way back together if I'm not mistaken."

"Nope, no mistake there," Pinkie said straight out. "Me and Twilight are the bestest friends there is."

"And would you believe that Twilight would do something this awful?"

"I know Twilight, and Twilight would never hurt a fly, especially a teacher."

"Thank you."

"Although there was that one time where Twilight accidently drop her project on Mr. Discord and made a huge mess."

"What," Spike eyes were wide open. "No, Pinkie, you don't have to-"

"Was it a volcano you built, Twilight?" Pinkie continued. "It made a huge mess in his classroom and you have to clean it up."

"Pinkie, you can sit down now," Spike demanded but Pinkie continued on.

"How you told me he was a big heartless jerk, who always tortures you and you make voodoo dolls out of him."

"Pinkie!"

"And the time when you call him a name behind his back, calling him a pain in the a-"

"THANK YOU, Pinkie!" Spike pushes her out of the chair and leads her back to her original seat. "Your honor, I would like for Trixie to take a turn."

"Spike you can't just _let_ them take a turn," Twilight said.

"You leave him alone," Trixie scolded her. "This is his first time and was kind enough to let me have a chance."

Twilight grabs Spike's arm and came face to face to him with anger.

"What the hell did you do that for," Twilight whispered.

"You told me that I should be a gentlemen in front of women," Spike remembered her saying that to her.

"Well, yeah, but not the enemy!" Twilight whispered loudly.

"Your honor," Trixie began. "I would like to call the defendant, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight let go of Spike before she could strangle him to death. She walks over to the chair and sat down.

"Twilight Sparkle," Trixie began, carrying a notebook in her hand. "I have here, Twilight's notebook. You'll notice it contains not just notes, but also doodles."

Twilight shot her eyes open and notice that her notebook. It was purple with white roses on the bottom left corner.

"Those are personal!" Twilight cried out.

"I object, your honor!" Spike cried out. "She can't do that, can't she?"

"I'm sorry, Spike," Trixie said. "But this is the only evidence I found in her books, ever watch _CSI_ series?"

"Dang it," Spike whispered.

"That's why I printed out the papers and size them into a larger one," Trixie walks over to her briefcase and opens it. She took out three giant posters held them where everyone could see it. "Here in Exhibit A you see that Twilight loves to draw ponies, Pegasus, and unicorns instead of taken important notes."

"Only because I get done with my work," Twilight answered.

"That's why I printed Exhibit B," Trixie drops the poster and another poster appeared. It was notes of math and background pictures of a valley of apple trees with ponies eating the apples. "She constantly does her work and scribbles on her notes."

"I like to be creative," Twilight answered again.

"I know your creative, Twilight. Which brings it to Exhibit C," Trixie drops the poster and revealed another poster with a doodle of Mr. Discord being thrown into a pond with two alligators in it.

Twilight became speechless and was caught in the act. Trixie had her now. Discord (who was part of the jury) had his eyes wide open and jaws dropped down. Spike slaps his forehead.

"Tell me, Twilight," Trixie continued as she points her finger on the poster. "Who's this?"

"… M-Mr. Discord," Twilight stuttered her answer.

"And why is he falling?"

"... H-H-He got pushed."

"But, he'll land safely in a pond below him," Spike points out.

"Yes, but what are these things in the pond, Twilight?" Trixie asked.

Twilight saw alligators in the pond. She wanted to make something up, but how could she if she can't lie.

"…Alligators," Twilight said quietly.

"So you drew Mr. Discord getting pushed into a pond filled with alligators," Trixie said.

Twilight just nod and saw Mr. Discord writing something on a blank sheet of paper. He put down his pencil and held the paper reading 'DETENTION' on it. Twilight nod again but only this time to Discord.

"That's all I have your honor," Trixie said. "Twilight you can go back to your seat."

Twilight walks out of the chair and back to her seat next to Spike. As she sat down she drops her head on the table, humiliated by the situation. Spike patted her back to comfort her.

"My next witness shall be Rover," Trixie continued. "He saw who entered and came out of Ms. Cheerilee's classroom this morning."

Rover stood up in the middle of the crowd and walks to the chair. He smacks Spike on the back of his head making Spike saying _OW!_ He sat down and relax himself, taking some deep breathes and breathing out.

"Now, uh – Rover, is it? – You said that you saw someone walking into Ms. Cheerilee's classroom, is that correct?" Trixie asked.

"Yes," Rover immediately answered.

"Who was it you saw?" Trixie asked again.

"All I saw was Twilight Sparkle, walking into Ms. Cheerilee's room," Rover explained.

"And did you saw someone else while you were there?"

"Yeah, Spike."

"WHAT!" Spike cried out, standing out of his seat.

"I saw Spike walking into her classroom too," Rover continued. "Those were the only people I saw. It could've been those two that trashed the room."

"Actually, Spike came in my classroom by the time I was in the room," Ms. Cheerilee spoke. "He came in my room and told me that he'll be in my 5th hour classroom throughout the year."

"But I also saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack in her classroom," Rover pointed to the two at back.

"I don't remember anythin' about walkin' in Ms. Cheerilee's classroom this mornin'," Applejack said.

"Oh, we're talking about _this_ morning?" Rover got confused. "I thought we were talking about the day were the four of them broke into the school the other night."

"Oh, yeah," Rainbow Dash spoke. "The time that I explain to you guys about Daring Do and her amazing stunts she pulls off when we were breaking in the school trying to for the computer room and I should stop talking."

The jury murmured about Twilight breaking into school property. Spike looked around the room and heard everyone talking about the same thing. Spike looks at Twilight and then to Principal Celestia. He then bangs his head on the table over and over again knowing he can't win. Rover came back to his seat and Rainbow Dash leans forward to his ear.

"How did you know we were at the school that night?" Dash asked.

Rover eyes widen and started to hesitate looking around the room. He remembered in his room staring out of his window with his binoculars set upon his eyes. He saw Rarity changing her clothes through the window as he started to breathe insanely. He then notices Spike and his friends hiding behind the bush going through a gym bag. He looks back at Rarity and saw her shut the curtains.

"I have my reasons, but those reasons are classified," Rover answered as he sinks into his chair.

School was over and so was the council. Spike and Twilight dragged their feet across the ground disappointed that they were in no luck what so ever. Spike was carrying his empty briefcase and also dragged it on the ground making a rough noise and his suit was unbutton and saggy.

"I see that you're failing every step you take," Trixie walks over to them grinning.

"Oh yeah, I'll prove to you that Twilight is innocent, Trixie" Spike said pointing at her.

"I wasn't talking to you, sweety" Trixie looks over to Twilight and winked at her.

As she left, Twilight face turn red and stomps her way towards her. Spike grabs her skirt and pulls her away from Trixie. Twilight calms down and walks away and kept stomping on the ground. The two of them were walking together on the sidewalk sad and depress.

"I can't believe that she took my journal from me," Twilight said.

"I can't believe your friends couldn't keep their mouths shut," Spike said.

"Only those two," Twilight said, making a small chuckle. "Hey, do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, why."

"I was thinking maybe you could come spend the night at my house."

"Oh, uh..." Spike said with a questionable look on his face. "I have to see if my parents would let me."

"Oh come on Spike," Twilight messes his hair. "We're having dinner tonight and you can join too, you can call your parents and see if it's okay or not."

"Okay, I guess," Spike shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, I've been thinking."

"What?"

"How did Trixie got a hold of your notebook in the first place, the one with the scribbles of Mr. Discord?"

"That journal was old, I had it since freshmen year," Twilight said. "I just don't know how she mange to find my journal."

The two entered a neighborhood where Twilight lived. They turned to a two story house that wasn't big and not that small. The two walk onto Twilight's porch and headed to the door when Twilight's mother burst open the door bursting out tears, hugging Twilight tightly around her neck.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Twilight choked.

"I heard what happened today at school!" she cried. "My baby girl would never do such a thing like that!"

Twilight's mother was wearing a light red skirt almost compared to Twilight's skirt and a white sleeve shirt with three purple stars on it and a necklace around her neck with a purple star on it.

"Mom, its okay," Twilight said, yet thinking she was screwed by tomorrow. "My friend has it all under control."

"Who's your friend?" she stops crying, letting go of Twilight.

"Mom, this Spike," Twilight introduced him. "Spike, mom."

"Nice to meet you," Spike shook her hand.

"So your Spike Twilight kept talking about," she said. "My name is Twilight Velvet, but you can call me Mrs. Sparkle. Where are my manners, would you like to come inside."

Twilight Velvet pulls him in the house. The house was beautiful from the inside. He saw family portraits on the wall, a nice set of red flowers resting in a vase, almost as if they were a perfect family.

"I like your house," Spike said.

"Thank you," Twilight said. "Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my family."

Twilight pulls him into the living room and saw Twilight's dad sitting on a chair reading his newspaper. He wore a button up collar shirt and blue jeans and brown shoes. His hair was neatly combed and smooth. He puts down the newspaper seeing Twilight and her friend Spike.

"Hi, dad," Twilight said.

"Hi, Twilight," her father spoke and notice Spike holding her hand. "Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Spike."

"So you're the genius that my daughter was talking about," he asked Spike.

"Yes sir, I'm new in town," Spike answered.

"Aren't you a bit young to date my older daughter?" he said.

"Dad!" Twilight yelled.

"I'm kidding, but I did hear you already getting the girls to like you. Not bad for a 10 year old I might say."

"How do your parents know about all this," Spike waves his arms.

"My son told me," Twilight's father answered.

"So Shining Armor the one who's been spreading rumors, huh," Twilight said.

"Shining Armor?" Spike remembers that Dash said that he was the popular kid in school.

"He's my older brother," Twilight whispered Spike into his ear.

"Brother?" Spike gasp.

"What up, Spike," a voice came behind Spike. He turns to see Shining Armor wearing his normal clothes. A blue collar shirt and regular jeans. "I heard what happen today at school."

"You're-You're-You're Shining Armor, the most popular senior in school," Spike stammer. "And-And-And-And you're twilight sister?"

"What, she hasn't told you yet?"

Spike looks at Twilight with a confused face.

"Sorry," Twilight said, shrugging.

Later it was dinner that night. Twilight's family and Spike was sitting down in a round dinner table eating spaghetti. Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle were sitting next to each other. Shining Armor sat next to his dad and Twilight, and Spike was between Twilight and her mother.

"So, Spike," Twilight Velvet spoke. "When did you moved into town?"

"Not too long ago," Spike answered, taking a bite of spaghetti. "I moved in since school started."

"And you're just 10?" Night Light said.

"He sure is," Twilight answered for him. "He skipped middle school."

"So that makes you smarter than Twily," Shining Armor joked.

"I guess you could say that," Spike took a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "You skipped three grades."

"I guess no one can become smarter than you. After all, you didn't want to skip grades."

"He's got a point," Shining said.

"Anyway, let's talk about this council thing," Twilight Velvet said, changing the subject. "Spike, you're Twilight's lawyer."

"Yes, sir," Spike said.

"It's no wonder you're wearing a suit," Night Light said.

"So did you really trash the place, Twilight?" Shining asked.

"No," Twilight answered quickly. "Someone is trying to frame me."

"That's not what I saw in the council."

"Don't worry, I'll try to prove that Twilight is innocent," Spike said. "You can count on me."

"That reminds me," Twilight drinks her cup empty. "Can Spike spend the night?"

"Sure, if it's alright with his parents," Night Light said. "The phone is in the living room, Spike."

"Thanks," Spike pushes his chair back and walks into the living. The family looks at Spike till he disappears taking a left turn in the hall.

"He seems like a sweet boy," Twilight Velvet said.

"He's all right," Twilight said eating her spaghetti. "I'm still surprise over the fact that he skipped three grades."

"I'm sure he has a reason why," Night Light said.

"I wish he tells me the reason," Twilight took a sip of her drink.

Spike walks down the hall and looks around the house. He saw Twilight and her family pictures on the wall, but there was only a few hanging. He saw one of her and Shining together. And her parents having their wedding picture together. He saw a group picture of them on vacation, behind them was a lake and tents and a campfire. Mr. Sparkle was wearing a fishing hat with hooks attach to it and Shining was holding fishing poles. Mrs. Sparkle was hugging Twilight from behind; you could tell they were laughing. It looked like summer in their time, knowing how the sky looked clear. Spike sighed and closed his eyes. He began to have visions in his past.

Bits and pieces of visions scrambled around his head. He could hear echoes in his head. A man and a woman echoed in his head laughing, he saw a woman holding him in a medical bed and a man holding her hand. She was laughing in tears.

"Spike?" the visions stops as Twilight disturbed him.

"Huh, what?" Spike rubs his eyes bringing his normal vision back.

"You okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I got a little curious of your house," Spike said. "I must have forgotten to call my parents."

Twilight looks at her family portrait with the one where they went camping.

"It was a nice day," Twilight said. "Shining and my dad fishing, me and my mom making food for a picnic, it was beautiful."

Spike looks through the pictures on the wall when he notices a picture with her and her classmates. Ms. Cheerilee was on the left corner with her arms behind her back. Twilight was a freshmen in the picture with two of her friends standing by her. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was standing by Twilight. Dash posed her arm flexing it and Fluttershy was... well you know, shy. She points her feet in and lowered her head, her eyes was the only thing that was shone and her arms were behind her.

"Was this sixth grade year?" Spike asked.

"Yeah: Me, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, even Trixie," Twilight answered, making Spike jump.

"Trixie?" Spike looked at her.

"I know, right," Twilight shook her head. "Hard to believe."

"Point her to me."

Twilight points where Trixie was, she was holding a backpack with a few things sticking out.

"I don't see why your that curious, Spike," Twilight put her hands on her hip.

"You all have the same notebook?" Spike was right. In the picture was kids holding blue notebooks and girls holding purple notebooks with white roses. "Can you give me the password to the schools website,"

Twilight eyes widen. "What? Why?"

"Cause I got some research to do," Spike answered. "Tomorrow, we'll have a small chance to prove you're innocent."

(The Next Day)

School started and the students took their seats in the cafeteria. Celestia was polishing her hammer, the jury talk about Twilight to see if she's guilty or not. Twilight, Trixie, and Ms. Cheerilee were in their place waiting for Spike to show up. Twilight's family showed up as well, sitting behind the back with Twilight's friends.

"Where are you, Spike?" Twilight said to herself.

"Afraid to admit to lose," Trixie teased. "You can call it off now and be on your way to the office, where you will be suspended for the first time in your life."

_SLAM!_

Spike came bursting through the doors carrying his briefcase. He ran to his table and sat next to Twilight breathing heavily catching his breath.

"I'm... here..." Spike breathed.

"Where were you?" Twilight asked. Spike finally caught his breathe and set his briefcase on the table opening it.

"Gathering evidence," Spike said, standing up brushing himself off. "Your honor, to start off of today's court may I have a few words."

Celestia nods her head. Spike goes through his briefcase and pulls out a few papers. He neatly lined them up by tapping them on the table. He walks to the front and began his explanation.

"Your honor," Spike spoke. "What I have here are evidence - and yes, Trixie, I have papers in my briefcase this time. I notice that Twilight had a notebook yesterday. But I also notice she wasn't the only one who has the _same_ notebook."

"Another notebook?" Celestia said, getting interested in this.

"Yes, your honor, another notebook," Spike continued. "Another notebook that is identical as Twilight's." Spike walks up to Trixie. "Trixie, you mind if I borrow your evidence, including the notebook?"

Trixie handed him the notebook and papers. Spike opens it and spotted three ripped out papers left behind from the book. He sticks the papers on the book lining up the rips, But didn't lined up.

"Just as I thought, the papers don't line up." Spike said. "Meaning these papers doesn't belong to this notebook."

"So your saying is that the notebook doesn't belong to Twilight?" Trixie asked.

"Exactly."

"But if it's not Twilight's notebook, then who does belong to?" Trixie said.

"It belongs to Daisy," Spike points at Daisy in the crowd making them gasp.

"What!" Daisy gasp.

"You did have the same book when I walk into Mr. Discord's class yesterday," Spike said. "I'm assuming you lost it that day."

"Actually I did, but I didn't trash the room, honest," Daisy said. "And I didn't realize that Twilight has the same notebook as me."

"That's because back in sixth grade you and a group of student in Ms. Cheerilee's class were holding the same notebooks when taken a photo that year."

"It's true, I remember that day," Ms. Cheerilee spoke. "The day I substitute them and gave them notebooks as a warm greeting."

"Well if it's her notebook, then that means she has to trashed the place," Twilight said. "She's the one who framed me."

"Not quite actually," Spike points out. "It's true that it's Daisy's notebook, but someone else was trying to frame her instead. Twilight's notebook was taking away when she left Mr. Discord's room, and so Mr. Discord took the book away and put it in the lost and found still in the room without any notice. I also notice the writing on the name, I got curious if this was Twilight's hand writing. Twilight, would you please write your name."

Twilight took a blank paper and a pencil out. She wrote her name and to their surprise the writing didn't match.

"Twilight's handwriting is neat and the fake is sloppy," Spike continued. "Meaning somebody change Daisy's name to Twilight's."

"Now I'm really confused," Pinkie said.

"That's why I brought exhibit B to the court," Spike took a photo of Twilight and her class in her freshmen year out of the pile of papers. "You see, it had to be someone who was in Ms. Cheerilee in sixth grade year."

"So we're back with Twilight then," Celestia spoke.

"Yes, your Honor, but that brings me to exhibit C," Spike walks over to his briefcase and took out a yellow envelope. "I would like to call the defendant... Trixie to the stand!"

The crowd gasps and Trixie was shocked. Even Twilight was shocked. Trixie didn't argue and went up to the chair next to Celestia. She sat in it and Spike walk up to her.

"Trixie," Spike said in a serious tone. "I notice about your grades in sixth grade year."

"Uh... Yes," Trixie said, raising an eyebrow.

"You do claim to be a straight A student, do you not?" Spike began pacing left to right.

"Yes, I am," Trixie answered with pride.

"Really?" Spike denied her answer. "Let's look through you grades then, shall we."

"Your Honor, he can't do that!" Trixie said.

"I'm sorry, Trixie, but these are the only evidence I found, ever watch _CSI _series?" Spike mimicked Trixie from yesterday. Trixie crosses her arms and made him continued. He pulls out a grading paper out of the envelope and began scanning through it. "Let's see... A... A... A... A... A... A- Wait a minute!"

Trixie looks at him in a weird way.

"Is that a so call B in this paper?" Spike showed her the paper. And there it was. A letter B in Ms. Cheerilee's class.

"So what, it's just a B," Trixie rolled her eyes. "You are so cute when you're serious."

"Then I guess I'll become cuter when I say you're the one who trashed Ms. Cheerilee's room."

The crowd gasps with excitement.

"Okay, seriously, is this really a thing in court?" Spike said, can't get over their gasping. "Anyways, Trixie, you're the one who trashed the place."

"I did no such thing, and that doesn't make any since at all," Trixie said. "How on earth would I trash the place?"

"You wanted to frame Daisy because she score higher than you, but instead you framed Twilight" Spike explained. "I know you two are enemies, so you made everyone think that Twilight made the mess."

"Okay, Spike," Trixie said but Spike continued.

"You couldn't get over that grade because Ms. Cheerilee - the only teacher in this photo - would give you a B, and gave Daisy an A instead. You scored a higher grade than Twilight but Daisy beat you to it."

"That's enough, Spike," Trixie demanded, but Spike kept going on.

"You wanted to blame Daisy for wrecking Ms. Cheerilee's room on the perfect day, but you had to choose yesterday, because you were jealous that I chose Twilight instead of you. That's why the paint wasn't dried yet because you couldn't hold the urge to get her back."

"Stop it!" Trixie yelled.

"Then admit it!" Spike yelled back.

"No!"

"ADMIT IT!"

"ALL RIGHT, I DID IT, YOU HAPPY NOW!"

The whole room gasps. Ms. Cheerilee covers her mouth shocked and Celestia leans over to Trixie with a shocking face as well.

"Trixie, how could you?" Ms. Cheerilee asked desperately.

"How could I?" Trixie asked back to her. "How could you give me a B and give Daisy an A, an A+? Yeah I wanted to blame it on Daisy till Twilight stole my lab partner, Spike. But then I noticed that Twilight still had the same notebook as Daisy did from sixth grade. I stole Daisy's book just for revenge. So instead of framing Daisy, why not Twilight. I was going to wait a few more days to be prepared, but I couldn't hold my anger any longer. I had to trash the place; flipping desks, spilling trash around the room, kicking paint all over, and paint gave me an idea to write out _MS. CHEERILEE SUCKS! _on the wall. I soon realized that Daisy's name was on the notebook. So I erase the name and put Twilight's name. I thought that was a perfect touch. So yes, I did it. I'm the one who trashed the room."

The room grew silence. Celestia stood up.

"Does the jury have anything to say?" she asked.

"We have, your Honor," Discord said, standing up with a paper in his hand. "We found the defendant, not guilty... But she still gets detention."

Twilight's friends and family cheered, so did the rest of the students. Celestia took Trixie's arm and took her to her office. Twilight ran up to Spike and wraps her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Spike, you did it!" Twilight cheered.

"Of course I did it, I'm your assistant," Spike said.

"You're more than a assistant, you're a great friend," Twilight hugged him tighter, making Spike happier.

"Let's~~~ party!" Pinkie cried out, pushing the two separately.

The whole room started to dance. Vinyl Scratch took her iPhone and hooked it up to an amplifier. The room was filled with music, cheering, and dancing. Spike was dancing with Twilight and Twilight's parent dance like goofballs embracing Shining Armor. Then Twilight's friends dance around Twilight and Spike. They couldn't be any happier.

(A Day Later)

In Mr. Discord's classroom, they were going over science. The students gather up to their partners wearing gloves, aprons, and goggles. Spike and Twilight was talking over their project, they were half way done with theirs.

"Okay, so we just need to add a bit of water," Spike said, grabbing a tube filled with water.

"Yeah, but not too much," Twilight warned him. "We don't want to create a reaction."

Spike slowly tips the tube over the glass cylinder filler with green liquid. Spike steady himself as possible trying not to screw up.

"Slowly... Slowly," Twilight said, till a student bumped into Spike.

"Sorry," he said, making Spike dump the whole thing in the glass.

It exploded making the whole room filled with black clouds. Discord quickly ran to the window coughing and air out the clouds. He saw Spike and Twilight covered in black ashes. Spike's goggle lenses came off. Twilight's hair was sticking straight out and sticks like that for a while.

They both took off their goggles looking at each other. They began to laugh so hard they didn't cared if they failed or not. Except for Discord.

"This is going to be a long year," Discord said to himself.


	3. The Next Door Neighbor

Chapter 3

The Next Door Neighbor

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was wearing a blue cap.

"Bring it on, Dashy," Spike commented her. He was some reason wearing a helmet.

"Spike, you shouldn't taunt her like that," Applejack said behind him. "After all, you'll just make her stronger."

"That's the point, Applejack," Spike said.

"Come on, Spike! You can do it!" Twilight yelled behind a fence.

"I didn't know Spike was up," Fluttershy said, worrying. "Go easy on him, Rainbow Dash!"

"Spike!" Rarity called out. "I know you can do it!"

"All I have to do is concentrate," Spike said to himself. "Concentrate... Conce-"

"Will you just throw the damn ball already!?" Rover cried out over by first base.

"Shut up! You're the reason your team is losing!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Hey! I want a clean game from both of you!" Pinkie cried out. She wore an Umpire suit.

"You keep calling people names!" Applejack threw her mask down and face at Pinkie.

"That's what Umpire's do, right?"

"I thought this was suppose to be fun not violence," Fluttershy said, covering her eyes. She was in third base.

"Don't worry, darling," Rarity said standing on second base. "Spike can win the game for us."

"Okay, Dash, throw the ball as hard as you can!" Spike taunted her.

"You got it, little dude," Rainbow Dash grin.

"PLAY BALL!" Pinkie yelled.

The gang was playing baseball on a Saturday afternoon. It was Rainbow Dash's team against Rover's team. Rover's team was Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, and Spot. Rainbow Dash's team was Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight, and Fido. Other students were playing as well with them. Pinkie was both a player and an Umpire. Twilight wasn't much into baseball that much, instead she cheered both team; especially Spike. The score was 16 to 13. Rainbow Dash's score was 16 and Rover's was 13. Spike raises a bat and got into his swinging position while Rainbow Dash held the baseball in her hand and glove. The two stared at each other glancing into each other's eyes.

"You ready, kid?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ready when you are," Spike answered.

"Remember, Spike!" Rover cried out. "If you mess this up, me and the boys will mess YOU up!"

"Not if I mess you up first," Rainbow Dash whispered clenching her teeth.

"Come on, Rover, It's a friendly game," Spike said. "We're just having fun."

"Still a little baby as usual," Rover teased.

"Throw the ball, Dash!" Spike put his game face on.

Rainbow Dash threw the ball and it went zooming past him, Spike swings too early on his first swing.

"STRIKE ONE!" Pinkie shouted, holding a finger up.

"Don't swing, Spike!" Rover yelled.

Spike nod and got into position again. Applejack threw the ball back to Rainbow Dash and caught still looking at Spike. Rainbow Dash stretch her arm back and threw the ball making it curve to the side. Spike swing too late and the ball went passed him.

"STRIKE TWO!" Pinkie stick out two fingers.

"Just hit the ball!" Rover pulls his hair.

Spike got into position once more. Applejack threw the ball back to the pitcher and caught it. Rainbow Dash gave him a second to focus. The intense on his look made her feel uneasy. So this time she threw the ball straight at the center. Spike swings the bat and hit the ball with a loud _CRACK!_ The ball went flying as it goes over the field and out of the park. Rainbow Dash drops her jaws and was surprised she lost to a ten year old. Then Rover's teams ran around bases to bases and scores four points.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle," Applejack said, taking her mask off and gazed the ball flying and went down. "That's what I call a home run."

The team raises Spike and cheered for him, winning the game.

"Let's hear it for Spike!" Rarity shouted.

"Hang on you guys," Twilight walks in disrupting their victory. "Before we celebrate, we need to find the ball and give it to Spike."

"And why would we do that?" Fido asked.

"Because it's Spike's first home run _and~ _the first time somebody hit the ball from my pitching," Rainbow Dash said. "Twilight, can you find the ball for us."

"Sure thing," Twilight climbs on the scoring board and grabs a pair of binoculars hanging on a nail. She looks through it and looks around town. She soon spotted the ball and smile till she backs up making her smile fade. "Uh-oh."

"What do you mean 'Uh-oh', Twi?" Applejack asked.

"You're not going to believe where it landed," Twilight looks at them.

"Where could it possibly landed at, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

_Later_

The gang arrived at a house with wood fence panels higher than them and tall grass higher than the fence. Lighting struck behind the house and a gust of wind blew by pass them. Fluttershy slides behind Fido and shook in fear. But she wasn't the only one who was afraid. The whole gang stood in frightful faces. Except for Spike.

"Did anyone notice the lightn'?" Applejack asked.

"The ball went into Zecora's yard?" Spot said.

"The ball is long gone," Pinkie said. "Sorry, Spike."

"It's okay," Spike said in a cheerful way. He walks up to the fence front gate. "We'll just ask for it back."

"NO!" Rainbow Dash stops him from opening the gate. She tackles him to the ground and pin him down on the concrete floor. "Are you mad?"

"Should I be asking the same question?!" Spike talked back to her.

"Spike, deary, do you know who lives in that nasty looking house," Rarity said.

"Someone named Zecora, what about it?" Spike asked, still pinned down.

Rainbow Dash got off of him and helps him up. "I forgot you're new here in town," Rainbow Dash crosses her arms.

"Zecora is my next door neighbor," Twilight spoke.

Spike looks over to the left side of the house and saw her house by Zecora's.

"How did I missed that," Spike said to himself.

"Anyway, I think we tell Spike a short story," Rainbow ash said.

"I'll tell him the story," Applejack said. "Everyone gather round for I have a story to tell." Everybody surrounded Applejack and listen to her tale. "Long time ago, just about two years back, was a women name Zecora. Now Zecora was a quiet woman and still she never comes out of the house. One day, one of the neighbors came by her house, wanted to greet her in the neighborhood. But as they entered the house they never came out. I was a witness myself and saw them go in the house. Till the next morning, I never heard them again. I went to their house and their furniture was gone. All their family portraits were gone as well. Rumors say that she was a witch doctor, who can make black magic and put curses on folks. Then more rumors spread, one of them was about another victim. A kid playing with his ball and accidently bounced it into Zecora's yard. The fence was already up and the grass hadn't been mowed down. The kid searches the ball till he was found by her."

"Did you get a good look at her?" Spike asked.

"Nobody could ever get a good look at her," Applejack continued. "Day after day, month after month, year after year, the fence grew older and the grass grew taller at this very moment. You can get lost in her yard, that's how she gets her bait. And so, Spike, that is why we don't enter the house. Nor do we speak of it."

Spike looks at her, frowning. He looks over to the house and back to Applejack.

"You expect me to believe such mumbo-jumbo?" Spike said.

"Spike, this is serious!" Twilight said.

"Look, I'll go get the ball and come back here in one piece," Spike ignored their warnings. "It's just in the yard."

"Spike, I-"

"Spike is right," Rover said, walking over to him.

"I am?" Spike said.

"He is?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"This is Spike's ball we're talking about, people," Rover continued. "It's his first home run and the first to beat Rainbow Dash at something nobody couldn't do."

"What are you saying?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, what ARE you saying?" Spike asked, thinking this couldn't end well.

"I'm saying that we too would do anything to get something this important, so..." Rover and Fido pick Spike up and rush to the fence. "Go get your ball back!"

They threw Spike over the fence, making the girls gasp. The Diamond Dogs laughed and hive five each other. Rainbow Dash grabs Rover's jacket collar and pulls him towards her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Rainbow Dash yelled at him.

"Hey, it's his own fault he lost the ball," Rover said.

"But you didn't have to throw him over the fence!" Twilight said.

"Grow a back bone, will ya," Spot said. "We're doing him a favor."

"We're toughening him up a bit," Fido said, pounding his into the palm of his hand.

"That's right," Rover continued, still being grabbed by Rainbow Dash. "We just want to see if he can survive Zecora's fun house. And until then-"

_DONG!_

Rover eyes widen and tears started to come out. Rainbow Dash saw a foot on Rover's crotch. Applejack kicked him from behind. Rainbow Dash let go of Rover watching him slowly fell to his knees and fell sideways covering his crotch.

"What the hell did ya did that for!" Rover squealed.

"Toughenin' you up a bit," Applejack said repeatedly what Fido said.

"You'll pay for that," Rover snaps his fingers. "Fido! Spot!"

The both of them helped him up and walk away from them. Rover slowly walked still covering his crotch.

"Careful! It still burns stings hell," Rover continued wailing.

"What jerks," Rainbow Dash said.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know about them," Applejack said.

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried out. "Are you all right! Answer me!"

"I'm okay!" Spike answered. "Luckily the tall grass cushion my fall!"

"Don't worry, Spike, we'll get you out of there!" Fluttershy said.

"Hang on!" Spike got up and looked around. "I bet I can find the baseball somewhere, since I'm in her yard and all!"

"Don't take too long!" Twilight said.

Spike pushes through the tall grass, looking for the baseball somewhere in the yard. It felt like a forest to Spike, as if he was Daring Do on an adventure. Spike suddenly felt a step on his bottom foot. He looks down to see a brick path going from the front gate to the front door.

"Guess I can ask," Spike said as he steps out the grass and walks towards the front door. "It's not like anything scary will hap- GAH!"

Spike fell back on the ground. A scarecrow startled him leaning over the grass. The crows were on its arms crowing. Its button eye was hanging out on a thread and another button was missing. Its mouth was sad and gloomy looking. Spike got up and brushes the dirt off of him. He took a second look at it and started to walk slowly by it while still looking at the unpleasant face.

Spike reaches to the front porch. On the porch was an old rickety rocking chair. He also saw a wind chime hanging on the ceiling. Spike saw a window by the door, the curtains were blowing slowly; a draft somewhere in the house. Spike walks up to the door and took a moment to take deep breathes. He raises his hand making it into a fist and knocks on the door.

But with one knock, the door slowly opens wide. Spike stood absolutely still looking into the darkness in the house. His hand was still raise and shaking. Spike didn't bother to blink his eyes. He looks back and saw the scarecrow looking at him with his sad looking face.

"Better than to stand around with that scarecrow I guess," Spike said to himself and walks inside.

Without Spike noticing, Rarity was peeping through the hole in the fence and saw Spike enter the house closing the door behind him.

"Not my Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried out.

"What happen? What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity hesitated to the fence gate and tries to open it. Sadly it was locked. She pushes and pulls the gate jerking the handle making the whole fence shake.

"Rarity, clam down!" Twilight said stopping her from breaking the gate. "Tell us what you saw."

"Spike enters the house," Rarity said.

"WHAT!" Twilight pushes Rarity aside and tried to open the gate.

"Open the damn gate, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I can't, it's locked from the other side!" Twilight said pulling the gate.

"Unlock the gate so we can get Spike!" Pinkie yells.

"Now how are we supposed to do that?" Applejack asked. She then felt Fluttershy tapping on her shoulder and look back at her.

"I have an idea," Fluttershy said calmly.

(_Inside the house)_

Spike was in the house all dark. He found a light switch and flicks it. No electricity. He then saw a candlestick holder with a handle on a table with matches lying beside it. He picks the matches up and took one match out. A runs it across the box making a small flicking sound and put the flame onto the candle. It lit the room up a bit more and a bit brighter. He picks the candle holder and sticks it out in the open space looking around the room. The walls were scraping the wallpaper off, cobwebs in every corner, the house was a mess. Spike suddenly got chills as if he was in a horror movie.

"It's okay Spike," he spoke to himself. "Just find this Zecuru- Zecare- whatever her name is, and ask for the ball back."

He walks into a living room and saw old furniture's covered with big white dirty cloths. Spike see's a cloth in a rectangular shape. He set the candle down and grabs a hold of the cloth. He pulls it and dust went flying everywhere. He coughs waving his arms making the dust go away. It was a portrait of African Americans standing underneath a shaded tree. Spike picks up the candle and scan it through the picture.

"Who are these people?" Spike asks himself. "This person must've been traveler."Spike suddenly remembered what Applejack said. "That's right! She's a witch doctor. Most witch doctor lives in Africa who does black magic or something like that. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her anywhere, this is a two story house so maybe she's upstairs. And on plus side, nothing has happen yet."

Spike laughs and felt a chill behind him. A shadowy figure ran past him very fast. Spike quickly swings his candle around wiping the smile on his face. He was stun and his eyes were wide open nervously looks around without blinking.

"Uh… Rainbow Dash… was that you?" Spike softly said still looking around.

He drops the candle holder and stood back up with a broken wooden board in one hand and the candleholder in the other. He swings it left to right making sure someone or something wasn't near him. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He sticks the candle out of the living room and took a quick peek. He steps out looking around left to right, up and down.

"Twilight?" Spike called out softly, seeing if his friends are in the house with him. "Applejack? Rarity? Fluttershy? Pinkie? Come on guys."

...

"If this is some kind of joke it's not-" Spike turns to see a human size see through cloth standing in front of him with a scary face looking down at him. Spike yelled in fear standing in place dropping the weapon in his hand.

(_Outside_)

Rainbow Dash yelled as she landed on the other side of the fence. She got up rubbing her aching back.

"That was your idea?" Rainbow Dash asked, moaning.

"I thought that we could throw you over, just like what the Diamond Dogs did to Spike," Fluttershy said from the other side.

"Just get Spike and get out of there," Applejack called out. "We can forget about the ball."

"Okay," Rainbow Dash said, pushing her way through the tall grass. "Spike! Spiiike~~!"

She made it to the brick road and spotted the porch.

"Okay, Spike, if you're in there you better-"

A scruffy white glove hand landed on her shoulder. She took a moment to look at the hand carefully and look up. She saw the scarecrow looking down on her with the crows flying around making it look scary. Rainbow Dash leans back passing out and landed on her back fainted.

(_Inside the House)_

Spike was breathing hard and took a second glimpse of the figure. Spike tilted his head and removes the cloth. It was a mannequin with a face on it. Spike took a deep breath of relief and continued the search. He went into another and enters a kitchen. The kitchen was a mess and smelled bad. Dishes stacked in the sink, stain liquid was on the floor and table, Spike covered his nose to block the stench airing into his nose.

"Holly, mother of God," Spike took a quick sniff. He uses his sleeve jacket to cover his nose completely. "I doubt the ball is in here."

He waves the candle around and spotted stairs. Spike was happy to see stairs but also scared at the same time.

"Finally," Spike rushes to the stairs and uncovered his nose ignoring the stench around him. But before he could take a step up he heard something roll upstairs.

Spike could hear it coming closer to him. It was too dark upstairs to make out what it was. Then it started to tap heading downstairs. It bounces down skipping two steps each and finally landed on solid ground next to Spike's foot. It was the baseball Spike hit a home run with. It continued to roll slowly until it stops on Spike's foot by a tap. Spike looks at the ball and picks it up.

"Okay," Spike said. "I guess I can head out now."

Spike put the ball in his pocket and heard a noise behind him. He quickly looks back and saw nothing. He could've sworn he saw something in the dark.

"Guy's, if you're here to scare me-"

The stack of dishes fell over making clanking noises. Spike yelp and ran upstairs dropping the candle and made a hard left turn heading to a closet door. He slams the door and hid in the dark. Glimpse of light beams through the door shades. Spike slowly took a peek through the cracks and saw a shadowy figure walk down the hallway. Spike covered his mouth to stop breathing heavily. The figure looks around, looking for Spike.

(_Outside_)

Rainbow Dash woke up from passing out by the scarecrow. She stares into its button eyes and crawled back away from it. She stood up and walk to the fence gate entrance.

"Okay guys, I'm here," she said.

"What were you doin', Rainbow Dash," Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash didn't want to say she got scared by a scarecrow.

"That's not important," Rainbow Dash change the subject. "I'll get the gate open we'll go save Spike."

She pushes the fence gate and ram into it. She got confuse when she tried to pull it towards her and it didn't open. She shook the gate and it still wouldn't open.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight spoke.

"The gate is locked isn't it," Rainbow Dash finishes her sentence.

Rainbow Dash looks down seeing a chain with a lock between the gate and the fence together.

"Dammit!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, pulling out a bobbypin and slide it under the gate. "Do you know how to pick-lock?"

(_Inside the House_)

The dark figure came closer to Spike and Spike could only stay quiet until it passes by him. It stops for a second. Spike quickly took a step back still covering his mouth. He couldn't hold his breath any longer. The figure looks around and looks at the closet door Spike was hiding in. Spike was staring in the eyes of the figure but it didn't saw him. It fled down the hall and into a room.

Spike opens the door and looks around making sure it's safe. He got out of the closet and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the stairs but was stop by a light beaming through a crack. A door left open just a crack with light pouring out of it. Spike could see a fireplace and a red sofa chair through the crack. He couldn't help but to see what was in there. He opens the door all the way and saw that the room was clean for once. The only room that is nice, spotless, and tidy around the house. Spike was amazed. There were two red sofas, a fireplace, and a tea set on a small table. Spike was surprise of what he's seeing.

"Wait, what?" Spike shook his head trying to figure out why the only room is nice.

Spike saw a glimpse of a shadow leaning over him. He shrugs his shoulders as he slowly turns around. All he could do was show fear and a small breathless gasp.

(_Outside_)

Rainbow Dash fiddles with the lock and the hairpin Rarity gave her open the gate for them. She finally unlocks it and made the chain fell to the ground.

"Okay, guys, I got the gate unlocked," Rainbow Dash said. "Now we can-"

_WHAM!_

Without warning, Twilight bash the gate open slamming into Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on, Spike!" Twilight cried out already at the front porch.

"You okay, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Bleeding," Rainbow Dash said in pain. "Head. Nose. Injured. Hospital."

After they helped Rainbow Dash get it together they went inside the house. They each had an expression on their face. Twilight looked aggressive, Rarity was disgusted by the place, Applejack was curious, Fluttershy was scared, Pinkie was happy (of course), and Rainbow Dash was still in pain.

"Eeewww," Rarity said disgusted. "Whoever lives in a place like? I just bought these shoes the other day.

"Quit your whinin' and start lookin' for Spike," Applejack said as she walks through the dirty mess.

"Honestly, you have to be the dirtiest kind I've ever met," Rarity said taking out a small bottle out of her small purse that said _Air freshener_ and sprayed the place.

"Welcome to America, Darlin'."

"Come on, girls, focus" Twilight spoke. "Look for Spike and look out for Zecora."

"What if she gotten Spike by now," Fluttershy asked.

"Come again!" Twilight growled at her, she was still mad of what the Diamond Dogs did to Spike and Zecora for frightening Spike.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy hid behind another room shaking.

Pinkie went up stairs jumping every step. When she got to the second floor she notices a door wide open that Spike went into.

"A clue!" she shouted. "No wait a minute; it's only a clue when it's an object or something suspicious. This is an investigation!"

Downstairs, Rarity and Rainbow Dash walks into the kitchen and saw the kitchen was a mess.

"At least she could do is clean up the place a bit," Rarity said.

"Hey, Rarity, come here," Rainbow Dash hollers her.

Rarity walks to Rainbow Dash. She was stirring something in a pot filled with carrots, onions, and lettuces.

"What do you make of this?" Rainbow Dash asked as she took a sip off of the wooden spoon.

"I say its soup or a stew," Rarity answered.

"Whatever it is, it's actually taste good in a way."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Twilight cried out. She rushes at Rainbow Dash and smacks the spoon out of her hands.

"What are YOU doing?!" Rainbow Dash talks back to her.

"Do you know what could be in that stew?" Twilight continued.

"All I see really are vegetables, darling," Rarity said. "What gotten into you."

"Twilight's right," Applejack came in. "For all we know is that witches make stews out of people."

"Making people… out of soup?" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack gave her a nod. "As in I could be eating Spike?"

She nods again.

"Where's the bathroom," Rainbow Dash covers her mouth and without questions she bolted out of the kitchen searching for the bathroom.

"That's cute," Fluttershy spoke to Twilight as she came into the group.

"Come again," Twilight said.

"You care for Spike," Fluttershy smiled.

"We all care for Spike, Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"I mean you care for Spike as if he like a little brother to you."

Twilight froze and looks around the room.

"No, not because he acts like a brother," Twilight turn away from them. "It's because he's my number one assistant."

"Hey guys," Rainbow Dash but in. "I think Pinkie found something."

They all went up stairs and saw Pinkie next to the open door swaying back and forth.

"It's about time that you showed up," she whispered. "The witch is in this room."

They all gasp. Applejack took a peek through the crack and she notice a person with a brown hood on. The stranger puts a cup of tea down on the table.

"Why didn't ya come and get us in the first place?" Applejack whispered.

"She could of use her voodoo magic and disappeared in thin air," Pinkie answered.

"Okay, good point," Applejack said.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I suggest we-"

"OKAY YOU WITCH!" Twilight bust the door open walking into the room.

"Dammit, Twi," Applejack said, face palming.

"Where is he?" Twilight continued yelling at her. "Where's Spike! Did you took his soul, locked him in a closet for safe keeping, or did you-"

"Twilight?"

Twilight stops when she heard a familiar kind voice behind the chair. Spike look over the chair seeing Twilight surprise.

"Did you come and chat a bit with Zecora?" Spike asked.

"Er… Zecora?" Twilight raise an eyebrow.

The hooded person pulls the hood back revealing an African woman. Her hair was black and white and a style of a Mohawk. She wore three rings around her neck and a satchel over her shoulder. She also wore clothes hanging down where the bottom meets her ankles. Around her waist was a belt made of strings and wore sandals.

"Ah! Twilight Sparkle if I'm not mistaking," Zecora spoke.

She stood out of her chair and walks up to her shaking her hand. She was taller than her and a bit older.

"Uh…" Twilight was stunned, as so the rest of her friends.

"I'm Zecora and this fine boy was talking about you and your friends," Zecora continued.

"Uh…"

"This young man also told me about a so called witch you keep naming me, is this true?"

"Uh…"

"You have to excuse her," Spike walks up to the two and grabs Twilight's hand and walk out to the door. "She and her friends are a bit confused."

"Uh…" Twilight continued.

Spike close the door behind them and Zecora could hear them going on about what happened. There was a bit of whispers, a bit of yelling, and a bit of crying. Soon they all came back in the room. Twilight's and her friends stood in a row side to side.

"We're sorry," they all said.

"But I was wondering what was the stew downstairs in the kitchen," Rainbow Dash spoke.

"You mean my vegetable stew you tasted," Zecora laughed. "If you like that much I'll lend you some, but I'm afraid it's not quit done."

"She told me about herself and I told her about myself, just to get to know each other a bit," Spike said. "She's also good with rhyming."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I like rhymes! Tell me one! Tell me one!" Pinkie excitedly jumps up and down.

"Your name is Pinkie if I'm not mistaking," Zecora said to her. "Spike here told me you were a bit breath taking."

"Oh really~~~," Pinkie slides right next to Spike. She grabs him around the shoulder and pulls him towards her.

"You didn't have to tell her that!" Spike threw his hood up and pulls it down.

"And he also said he was a bit shy around older women," Zecora continued. "If I'm not mistaken."

"Stop that!" he cried out blushing hard.

"Wait a bucking minute!" Applejack waves her hands. "What about the neighbors you met and made them never exist and the little boy who you took away?"

"The people I met two years ago?" Zecora remembered. "They were moving away, along with the boy. After all, he is part of the family who visited me, and if you said they never existed then how come you still remember them?"

Applejack was about to say something till she figure out what she was talking about. She taps her chin thinking this through.

"Good point," was all she could say.

"So, no witch," Fluttershy spoke.

"No witch, little one," Zecora smiled.

"Good, because may I ask you something, Ms. Zecora?" Rarity said. "Your house could use a bit of cleaning and decorated a bit."

"Rarity, that's not nice," Spike said.

"She's right," Zecora agreed with Rarity. "I do need help cleaning a bit around the house if you don't mind."

"Well if you insist, we'll be happy to clean the house," Spike said and turned to the girls.

"Sounds like a great idea," Twilight agreed.

"I guess it'll be good to know Zecora a bit more," Applejack said.

"Glad to hear it," Zecora was pleased to hear them say yes.

"Can we start the kitchen," Rainbow Dash asks.

Later they all went to cleaning. Twilight and Rarity cleans the upstairs, Rainbow Dash picks the living room up a bit and dusted the cobwebs off of every corner, Zecora and Applejack was washing dishes as Zecora was telling her about herself and her homeland making Applejack very interested. Rarity was cutting down the grass and took the scarecrow down as Pinkie was putting the fences down while putting up smaller fences around the house. And finally Fluttershy and Spike were putting flower gardens on the front porch. Spike grabs a flower and gave it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy was thankful and peck him on the cheek making Spike throws his hood up hiding his blush. Fluttershy giggled. Finally after a day of cleaning, the house was clean, beautiful, and seemed to draw attention to the neighbors.

The cleaning crew stood outside getting a good look at the house. Zecora was pleased to see her house clean again.

"Thank you for your kind efforts," Zecora said.

"Sure thing," Spike gave her a thumb up.

"Again, sorry about thinkin' you were a witch and all," Applejack said, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's getting late," Twilight said, watching the sun setting.

"I want to do this again another day," Pinkie said. "And another day, and another day, and another day, and another day, and another day…"

Pinkie repeatedly said as she walks off. As so did the rest of the gang. Except for Spike and Twilight.

"Will it be okay if we come over?" Twilight asked.

"After helping me with the house, you are welcome here any time you like," Zecora said.

"Awesome!" Spike threw his arms up.

"And Spike," Zecora continued. "Remember what I told you."

"Told you what," Twilight looked at Spike.

"Oh, uh… nothing important," Spike hesitated. "See you tomorrow."

Spike walk off without hearing what Twilight has to say.

"Sure, I guess," Twilight shrugs and walks off.

"Twilight," Zecora stops her.

"Yes?"

"… Keep an eye on Spike," Zecora said. "He is special to you. He said you were like a sister to him."

Twilight heart was struck making her jump a bit. She blushes looking down. For a second she smiled softly and nods her head. She walks back home waving goodbye to Zecora. Zecora waved back smiling till her smile faded away as Twilight was far off the distance.

"Keep a very good eye on him," she whispered softly. She closed her eyes remembering what she told Spike. They were talking in the red room drinking tea talking.

"_I wish I could tell them," _Spike's words echoes in her head. _"But they wouldn't understand."_

"_In time they will, Spike,"_ she heard her own voice in her head echoing. _"Remember, even if it's a secret to you, it's a secret you can't keep forever."_

"_So you want me to tell them?"_

"_That is up to you, Spike. But when you have the last moment, you have to tell them."_

"_I'll try to tell them, but not today."_

"_Don't be scare little one, they'll understand. They are your first friends after all who cares about you."_

"_Yeah, the only friends I have."_

"… _Why are you afraid?"_

"_Because I told people and they ignore me for months. But my friends seem to be nice."_

"_It'll be fine to tell them. You just have to be brave."_

"_I know… I know."_

"_OKAY YOU WITCH!" _Twilight echoed loudly in her head. _"Where is he? Where's Spike!"_

When Zecora stops remembering, she looks up to the orange sky with a sad face.

"His life's so sad," Zecrora softly said. "Please give him courage,"


	4. The Grand Tour

Chapter 4  
The Grand Tour

Another day at Equestria High for Spike. He walks down the hallway with his backpack happy. He's getting pleasant greeting from other students, he's enjoying his class. Nothing could stop this beautiful day of his. He went around a corner and spotted the Diamond Dogs laughing by the lockers. Spike clenches his backpack while taking a deep breath. He walks towards them hoping they wouldn't stop him. He walks pass them just about to get away clean. But Rover stops him.

"Hey, twerp!" he called out to him.

Spike stops. He froze for a sec sighing. He turns back around and walks up to them.

"Hey there, little man," Rover teases him.

"What are you going to do now Rover," Spike said, wanting something to get over with. "A wedgie? A beat down? Lunch money?"

"Calm down, short rod," Fido said, walking behind him grabbing his shoulders. "We aren't going to do anything with you… yet, that is."

"We already took care of business with a middle schooler," Spot spoke.

"Anyways," Rover said. "We just want to tell you that tomorrow we'll make fun of ya once we get our energy back."

"See you around, squirt," Fido said, pushing Spike from behind.

The three walks away with grin faces on. Spike was confused.

"What middle schooler?" he asked himself till heard a tapping noise.

"Um… Excuse me," a voice came out of nowhere.

Spike looks around to see who that was and saw nobody in the hallway besides himself.

"I'm in here," the voice said again.

Spike turns to the lockers. He thought he gone crazy till he opens one of the lockers. A middle schooler who's the same age and height as Spike was in a locker squeezed inside. He wore a shirt with brown stripe shirt running across. He wore brown shorts and white sneakers. His hair was comb neatly and smooth like.

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"Pipsqueak, nice to meet you," he answered, offering a handshake.

"Spike," Spike said while shaking his hand. "What happened to you?"

"Well if you haven't notice, the Diamond Dogs caught me in their turf," Pipsqueak explains. "So they took me to my locker and well, as you can see…"

"You don't have to explain," Spike wave his hand at him. "Here, let me help you out."

Spike grabs Pipsqueaks's hands and pulls him out of his locker. He stretches his arms and legs making moaning sounds. He exhaled air and turns back to Spike.

"Thanks," he said, shaking Spike's hand again.

"Are you a middle schooler," Spike asked.

"Well, yeah, aren't you?"

"No, I'm a freshman."

"A freshman," Pipsqueak began to stuttered. "S-S-So it's true. Y-You did skip three grades."

"The one and only," Spike puts his arms up as if he was getting attention.

"Wow, I got to show you my friends," Pipsqueak said.

"Now? But the middle school isn't around here is it?"

"That's right, you're new here," Pipsqueak wraps his arm around Spike's shoulder as he pushes him to a school map posted on the wall. "You see, this school is special. The middle school and high school are put together."

"You can't do that can't you?" Spike said, thinking putting three schools together was bad.

"But you can," Pipsqueak continued. "See, this kind of thing has been going on since 1980. And surprisingly it worked out. At first the idea was stupid to them but the friendship grew stronger. Middle schoolers would be bullied by others, but the high schoolers would jump in saving their life."

"Oh, that explain why Rainbow Dash saved my butt on my first day," Spike points out.

"And the middle schoolers - such as myself - would teach the high schoolers the way of how to have fun and stay loose once in awhile," Pipsqueak continues.

"So two schools in one, huh," Spike spoke. "Where's the middle school at."

"At the back of the school," Pipsqueak points at the top of the map that said 'Middle School' on top. "Come on, let's go."

The two of them walks down the hallways heading to the middle school building. They talked about each other as they walk down.

"Wow, you met six girls and four of them kissed you," Pipsqueak amazingly said.

"I know, it's embarrassing," Spike said, cover his eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Pipsqueak stops in front of Spike.

"You're a freshman who's ten years old and you're hanging out with sophomore girls! And you say 'It's embarrassing'!" Pipsqueak complained.

"I don't see why that's so important to you," Spike said. "Wouldn't you be embarrassed two if that happen to you."

"Man, I can tell you don't have that much friends back where you come from," Pipsqueak crosses his arms. He saw Spike lowered his head in sadness all over him. "Hey, sorry if I offended you, man."

"No, it's okay, I mean I wasn't popular where I come from," Said put a smile back on his face. He then saw three girls who were also the same age and height as him. "Who are they?"

Pipsqueak looks behind and saw his friends.

"Oh, those are the friends I was talking about," Pipsqueak smiled.

"Pipsqueak!" one of them yelled.

The first was a girl who looks gentle. She wore a white shirt with a purple skirt. Her hair is light purple and light pink curled. The other was a girl who looks like a curious one. She wears a red bow on her hair. Her hair was red velvet matching her pants with it. She also wore a yellow shirt. The final girl looks a bit aggressive. Her purple hair was spiked like Rainbow Dashes. She wore a orange shirt and dark purple baggy shorts. She wore a belt around it so it won't sag down.

"Hey, girls," Pipsqueak greeted them. "This is the new kid I was telling you about."

"Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle," she waved at him.

"I'm Applebloom, nice ta meet ya, Partner," the other said.

"And I'm Scootaloo, the toughest one in the group, oh yeah!" she smiled giving Spike a thumb up.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Spike," Spike greeted.

"I heard you already became popular in school recently," Scootalooo said.

"Yeah, I heard you solved a case of Ms. Cheerilee's classroom incident," Applebloom said.

"You know her?" Spike asked.

"She loves teaching in our class," Sweetie Belle spoke. "She's very kind."

"Enough chit-chat," Scootaloo interrupted. "After school, we're taking you on a grand tour!"

"A grand tour?" Spike asked again.

"They always do this when a new kid in their grade came around," Pipsqueak spoke.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, exactly," Spike said.

"We're goin' to take you across town," Applebloom said.

"Hey, that doesn't sound bad," Spike happily said.

"Than it's settle," Scootaloo said. "After school, it's touring time!"

(Later That Day)

School was over with. Students came out of the school building heading back home. Spike was standing by the flag pole waiting for his new friends to arrive. He looks around looking for them when Twilight along.

"Hey, Spike," Twilight waved at him. "What are you doing?"

"I made a few new friends today and they're going to give me a grand tour," Spike said.

"A grand tour, huh," Twilight scratches her chin. "They wouldn't be three girls who's the same age and height as you, would it?"

"How did you know?"

"You'll find out in the grand tour you're going to."

"I also met Pipsqueak," Spike continued. "I found him in a locker shoved in there."

"Diamond Dogs?" Twilight guessed.

"Diamond Dogs," Spike answered.

He finally saw Pipsqueak and the girls as they all came out of the building.

"Whats up, Spike," Pipsqueak hive five him receiving a hive five back.

"Sup," Spike said.

"It's about time you have a guy friend, Spike," Twilight joked.

"Me too," Spike said, admitting it.

"Hi, girls," Twilight turns to the three mischiefs.

"Hey, Twilight," Applebloom said.

"I see you're taking Spike on your tour," Twilight said.

"Yeah, since he's new here, we figured it would easy for him if he gets to know the town more," Sweetie Belle said.

"I think it's for the best," Twilight agreed.

"Same here," Spike agreed with her.

"Come on, Spike," Scootaloo grabs his arm pulling him. "Let's get started.

They all went except for Pipsqueak.

"So…," Pipsqueak fiddles his thumbs. "Is it true that your friends kissed Spike?"

"Don't we have a tour to go to!?" Spike pulls Pipsqueak's collar taking him away before Twilight could say anything.

The four of them walk to town. Cars went by, pedestrians walk passed them, and familiar students that Spike met.

"Welcome to Equestria!" Scootaloo cried out.

"Guys you don't have to show me a grand tour, I know half of the town already," Spike said.

"That's full of nonsense, Spike," Applebloom said. " Just because you've been through town doesn't mean you know the whole town."

"I know where Mr. and Mrs. Cake work at," Spike pointed out.

"Hey, that's a good place to start," Pipsqueak suggested.

"I could use a bit snack," Sweetie Belle patted her stomach.

"To Sugarcube Corner, then," Scootaloo raised a fist up.

They walk across the street to a bakery store, also where the ice-cream and candy were kept. They enter the store filled with candy, bakeries, and ice cream. There were tables set in the open area and seating booths attach to the wall. The gang saw two workers. It was Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

Mr. Cake was behind the counter, he wore an apron, a parlor hat, and a red and white stripe bowtie. Beneath the apron was a blue button up shirt, and brown pants. And Mrs. Cake was putting her bake good in a glass domes for sale. She wore a fancy pink apron and her pink hair is curled up looking like frosting. Also beneath her apron was a light blue shirt collar and light pink pants.

"Well, if it isn't our number one customer," Mr. Cake said leaning over the counter. "And you brought friends."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Spike smiled at them.

"It's good to see you again, Spike," Mrs. Cake said, putting the last bake goods in the dome. "How's school for you?"

"It's okay," Spike shrugged. "Still trying to get to know the place more."

"The grand tour?" Mr. Cake said.

"Does everybody know about this tour?" Spike said to him.

"Everyone knows about the grand tour," Ms. Cake said. "As long those four are around, I say they're here to show you the place."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Applebloom spoke.

"We're just showing Spike around town is all," Scootaloo said.

"Well since you children are here, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. cake said.

"But we don't have money," Pipsqueak empty his pockets showing nothing in them.

"It's okay," Mr. Cake walks around the counter taking out a small notebook with pencil. "This one is on the house, since you five are on this tour of yours."

"Awesome!" Scootaloo rushes towards him. "Give me chocolate ice-cream!"

"I want apple pie!" Applebloom pushes her aside.

"Can I have a cupcake with pink frosting!?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Candy rocks, please!" Spike said.

"Strawberry ice cream for me!" Pipsqueak shouted.

"And I want chocolate cake!" Pinkie cried out.

"Yeah, and chocola- Pinkie?" Spike said, cutting his sentence off. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Spike, I work here," Pinkie answered his question.

"You do?" Spike questions her. "How come I don't see you here every day?"

"Cause I was babysitting upstairs."

"Pound and Pumpkin?"

"Yep."

"I was wondering who babysitting them," Spike said.

"Pinkie is great with babies," Sweetie Belle told him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, is it all right if I had a break?" Pinkie asked.

"Are they asleep?" Mrs. Cake said.

"Like little angel-Cakes." Pinkie snorted.

"Then yes," Mr. Cake said.

"Yoo-Hoo!"

Later on, the six of them were sitting outside in a table eating their food. They sat in a table with an umbrella above them covering the sun making a cooling shade.

"I think after this we'll go to my sister's place," Sweetie Belle said eating her cupcake.

"I thought we were going to my sister's place," Applebloom said.

"Guys, I think Spike should pick where we go next," Pipsqueak suggested.

He looks at Spike seeing him shoving down candy rocks in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Spike said, talking with his mouth full

"OH! OH! OH!" Pinkie raised her hand. "How about you go to Fluttershy's place at the animal shelter."

"Fluttershy works at an animal shelter?" Spike asked as he swallows the candy rocks.

"She really loves animals, especially bunnies," Pinkie continued. "She has a pet bunny whose name is Angel, she also lives by there."

"Then the animal shelter we'll be going next," Spike said, making his decision.

"Okay, right after I finish eating my ice cream," Scootaloo said, still eating.

After a while they left Sugarcube Corner and headed to Fluttershy's house. As they made it there they were surprised by how many animals there were. Rabbits, squirrels, raccoons, monkeys, cubs, lamas, birds, alligators, ostrich's, beaver's, all sort of animals. Fluttershy's house was yellow and has a white picket fence around the front yard keeping the smaller animals in.

"This is insane," Spike jaws open.

"Hey! It may be insane, but Fluttershy gets the job done," Applebloom punches Spike in the shoulder.

"I didn't meant as a bad way," Spike rubs his shoulder where Applebloom punches him at.

"Angle! Come back!" Flutter shy cried out chasing a white rabbit around the yard holding a small carrot in its mouth.

The small feline came running towards the five friends. Sweetie Belle caught the rabbit with both hands. The rabbit squirm still holding the carrot. Fluttershy slowed down catching her breath. She stops and saw Spike and the others with the rabbit with them.

"Spike!" Fluttershy smiled as she came towards him. "How are you today."

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," Spike said. "These four new friends of mine is giving me a tour around town."

"We figured that we go to your animal shelter second," Pipsqueak spoke.

"Who's Angle?" Spike said. "Is that the rabbit's name?"

"Yes," Fluttershy took Angle away from Sweetie Belle. "And I told him not to eat the carrots, not until they're ready."

"So you're the only one who runs the place?" Spike asks again.

"No, I got a few friends who helps me with the shelter," Fluttershy looks at the animals. "They're like a family to me. Either their home was destroyed or lost their way back, so we take care of them. After a while we find a place where they can live peacefully in their own habitat.

Wow," Scootaloo said. "I never thought of that way, I always thought you keep them as pets."

"Only a few," Fluttershy giggled.

"Okay, so what's next on this Grand Tour of yours?" Spike said to his friends.

"My house!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle cheerfully said at the same time. They look at each other giving an awful stare. They held out their fist and bounces them three times. Applebloom had paper and Sweetie Belle had scissors.

"Yeah! To my house!" Sweetie Belle jumps up and down happy as Applebloom turns her back pouting.

The gang headed back to town. They waved Fluttershy goodbye and to the animals. They went back to town and enter a store called _Carousel Boutique_. Inside was all sorts of dresses for both men and women.

"Who works here?" Spike asked.

"My sister, Rarity," Sweetie Belle answered.

"Rarity?" Spike turns to Sweetie Belle. "She's your sister?"

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried out. She was carrying dresses out of the dressing room and set it on the counter.

"Spikey-Wikey?" Pipsqueak whispered to Spike.

"Don't ask," Spike shook his head.

"Are you here to try out clothes?" Rarity asked.

"We're just showing Spike the store," Sweetie Belle said.

"Do you two live together in this store?" Spike asks again.

"Yes we do," Rarity said. "This a store slash home to us sister. And if you need anything clothing wise, you come straight to me."

"Will do," Spike gave her a thumb up.

"Before we go, Rarity, can I ask you something," Sweetie Belle. "Is it true Spike blushes hard because you kissed him."

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity and Spike yelled.

"You can't go forcing people to give away secrets," Rarity waves her finger side to side.

"Thank you, Rarity," Spike said.

"Although, it's adorable when he turns red he throws his hood up, he always hides his face," Rarity whispered into Sweetie Belle's ears making her laugh.

"RARITY!" Spike cried out.

"Two sister, same attitude," Pipsqueak said.

"I know, right," Scootaloo said.

"Come on ya'll! Let's head to my sister's place!" Applebloom cried out.

They left the store and headed to an open field filled with apple trees outside of town. The road was a dirt path and fences were on the edge of the road. They walk across a big gate with a sign on top saying _Apple Acres_. There was a barn, a ranch for the horses, an open field that was made for the horses to run in.

"Look at all the apples," Spike said, gazing the apple trees seeing them spread a mile away. "I'm gonna take a wild guess on this, but is Applejack your sister?"

"How did you know?" Applebloom said, surprised.

"Because, she said she grew apples on her field and your grandma makes something out of apples to."

"Maybe if we're lucky, we get to see the Apple family," Scootaloo said. "I always wanted to meet them."

"They don't come around till we have a party or a weddin' goin' on," Applebloom said. "The only people livin' here are me, Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith."

"Just the four of you?" Spike said. "You are the only four who grew these apples?"

"Actually, Granny Smith started a couple of years ago," Applebloom explained. "After awhile, we came along and helped her out. That's when we became a one big happy family."

"A family?" Spike softly said.

"Ayup!" a person said.

He was big and tough. His hair was blond, he wore a unbutton shirt with a white T-shirt underneath it and brown jeans. He was chewing on a wheat straw and carrying a bucket of apples.

"Big Mac!" Applebloom cried out his name and rushes to him.

Big Mac puts the bucket down and gave her a hug. They laughed as Big Mac twirls around.

"Where in tarnation have you've been, little sis?" He asked.

"Showing my new friend the town," Applebloom points to Spike.

He saw him wave awkwardly at them.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Big Mac whispered.

"No!" Applebloom pushes him away.

"I'm just kiddin', Applebloom," Big Mac chuckled as he walks up to Spike giving him a firm handshake. "Howdy there, partner, names Macintosh, but people around town calls me Big Mac, because I'm big."

"Spike, cause of my hair," Spike points to his hair.

"Does my eyes deceive me or do I see Spike with Big Mac!" Applejack came by who was also carrying a bucket of apples.

"Applejack!" Spike said.

"Ya here from Applebloom's tour?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, This may be the last stop though."

"We haven't finish with the tour yet though," Pipsqueak spoke.

"Spike is right," Applejack looks at the sun. It was setting down ever so slowly. "Sorry ya'll, but it's gettin' late."

The group all go _aaaww_, disappointed that the grand tour was over with. Till Applejack had an idea.

"But, since you've came all the way here, you're lucky Granny Smith whoop up some Apple Ciders," Applejack smiled.

"Alright!" Pipsqueak jumps in the air with glee and rushes down the road leading to Applejack's home.

"Hey! Don't drink it all like last time!" Applebloom shouted, running at him while the other two followed behind.

"Come on, Sugarcube," Applejack grabs Spike's hand unexpectedly. "We'll walk together."

Spike looks at Applejack. The sunset beam behind her making her look beautiful. He never thought she looked pretty with the shadow covering her half side and the light on the other. He began to blush looking away from her.

"It's okay, Spike," Applejack spoke. "It's just a friendly gesture."

"I don't think thats what 'friendly gesture' looks like," Big Mac glared at the two. "The way I see it is that you love Spike."

He laughed till Applejack pinches his ear. Mac was in pain making the laughter go away. She pulls his ear as she walk with Spike, dragging him all the way home. Spike was watching the two as he still held Applejack's hand.

"You're more of a chatter box than Applebloom," Applejack said.

"It was just a joke, come on, sis! OW!" Big Mac pleaded as he was still being dragged.

It was nighttime at the barn. In the house was the gang on the dinner table. They were eating corn, bread, steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and Apple Cider's. For dessert they having apple pie.

"So this is the young critter you was talking about," Granny Smith said.

Granny Smith wore a green shirt with a long red skirt and an orange bandana with red poke-dots on around her neck. She was a bit thin for her age but hey, still living.

"Yes, Granny Smith," Applejack said sitting next to Spike. She wraps her arms around Spike's neck. "This here is Spike that I was telling ya about."

"Well, you two play nice now," Granny Smith said as she watches Applejack take a sip of her Apple Cider. "You should hear about the time she did it with the last man she went out with."

Applejack eyes shot open and spit out the cider at Applebloom and Big Mac. They were dripping wet and their hair was wetted down. Big Mac gave her a glare and Applebloom's hair was covering her face, she separated her hair revealing another glare looking at her. Applejack coughs clearing her throat.

"Now's not (_cough_) the best time, Granny Smith," Applejack coughs.

"Nonsense. Spike, you should know that my grand daughter gets feisty around men such as you" Granny said as she began her story. "Now I remember the time when she was getting ready for her date. Boy, she was panickin' as if a twister was a comin'. When her date got here he was a handsome boy, I'll give him that. And... And... What did he called you, Applejack? I think it was Snookie-Poo is what he called ya."

Spike couldn't help but chuckled softly. Applejack gave him a quick glance making him look down to the table silently.

"And when you gone out I went to work and spied on the two of you," Granny Smith continued. "And, well, I don't know if I should continued onto this point."

"I recommend you continue," Pipsqueak spoke, getting comfortable in his chair.

"Same goes with us," Scootaloo said as Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Well they went inside the barn and you know what they did," Granny Smith continued. "They started a kissin' and a smochin' and a touchin' and-"

"Who's done with their plates!" Applejack cried out, taking her plate walking out of the kitchen. "I guess I'll be outside pickin' some apples."

"But it's dark out, sis," Applebloom said.

"Well I'm pickin' them anyways!" Applejack went to the back door and slams it shut.

"I'll go check up on her," Spike said, taking his plate and walks outside where Applejack went.

"Can you tell us what happens next?" Pipsqueak couldn't help asking.

Outside was clear and the moon was bright that you could see the apple trees from the distance. Spike saw Appljack sitting on a fence looking at the stars twinkling. Spike walks up to her and sat beside her. There was silence for a few moments.

"Your boyfriend seems nice," Spike spoke first. There was still silence. "I like to meet him one day."

"We broke up two years ago," Applejack straight out said it without looking at Spike.

"... Oh," Spike said. "... Sorry about that."

He swings his legs back and forth. A big awkward of silence was surrounding them, all except for the crickets making chirping noises. Spike wanted to say something but got nothing to cheer her up.

"I'm not upset if that's what you're thinkin'," Applejack said. "It's just... he wasn't trust worthy."

"Trust worthy?" Spike asked.

"I only go out with guys who's trust worthy like me," she explained. "The last time I went out with that two-timer was he stole Granny Smith's money jar."

"... Bastard," Spike chuckled.

"Watch your language, sonny boy," Applejack finally looks at him.

"You know it's true."

Applejack knows he's right, so she let it sly.

"You're family's nice," Spike said.

"Yeah, sometimes we get into fight and all, but we manage," Applejack said.

"Not only your family," Spike continued. "But Twilight's family is nice, Pinkie babysits Pumpkin and Pound Cake as if she raised them as her own, Flutershy's has friends who are animals, Rarity and Sweetie Belle are good sisters to one another, I don't know about Rainbow Dash's family but I know that they're nice."

"What about your family, Spike?" Applejack cut in. "What's your family like?"

Spike smile has gone away. He stares at the field and the moon.

"Okay," was the only thing he could say.

Applejack looks at him with one eyebrow up.

"Okay?" she said. "That's all you can come up with is 'Okay'?"

Spike looks down at the grass as he clenches his hands on the fence. Applejack notices his hands knowing something was up.

"It's complicated," Spike said.

"It's alright, Spike," Applejack said, as she tips her hat up. "If ya don't want to tell me ya don't have to tell me, nobody is forcing you."

"...Sorry," Spike said.

"What are ya sorry for, Sugarcube?" Applejack said. "The only apologizin' you should say was to here Granny Smith about my life."

Applejack luaghed but Spike didn't say anything, not even a budge.

"Is there something you're hidin'?" Applejack said.

"No," Spike said looking away.

"Don't lie to me, Spike."

"I'm not lying."

"Spike, I know a liar when I see one."

"Leave me alone," Spike crosses his arms.

"Come on, Mr. Grumpy," Applejack wraps her arms around his waist.

"I said- HAHA! Don't touch me there!" Spike said while laughing.

Applejack released him and has an expression look on her.

"Spike, are... are you ticklish?" she asks.

Spike scooted away from her.

"No," Spike softly said looking away from her

"Are you sure?" Applejack scooted closer to him.

"Yes I'm su- HAHA!" Applejack tickled him again.

"You seem ticklish to me," Applejack jumps off the fence and began to walk slowly towards him with arms behind her back. Spike scooted far away as possible but she came closer.

"Applejack, I mean it," Spike points his finger at her. "If you come and-"

She grabs Spike as fast as lightning and lock her arms around the boy's waist.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Spike begged.

"Then tell me!" Applejack demanded.

"No!" Spike yelled.

Applejack tickles his stomach making Spike laugh.

"No! Please! HAHAHA! Stop It! HAHAHA! I'm gonna pass out!" Spike laughed in pain.

"Then tell me partner!" Applejack kept holding onto Spike as he squirms of laughter out of him. "Or should we try the feet next?"

"NO! HAHAHAHAHA! Not the feet!" Spike tried to break loose as he tickled her back.

"HAHAHAHA!" Applejack laughed.

She let go of Spike as he catches his breathe. He then smiled as he turned to Applejack. Applejack felt uncomfortable with this.

"Applejack," Spike said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Are you tickles?" Spike asks.

Applejack looks away from him.

"No," she said quietly.

"Don't lie to me, you're trust worthy."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why are you looking away?"

Spike came closer to her ready to tickle her. He sticks his hands out wiggling his fingers. Applejack took a step back and without warning, Spike tickled her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Applejack laughed. "You jerk! HAHAHAHA!"

She took off running to the apple trees. Spike ran after her getting some vengeance.

Applejack ran behind the tree as Spike followed. He looks behind the tree and she was gone. He walks around it two times and she wasn't there. He scratches his head till Applejack slowly climbs down the same tree and jumps on Spike. She tickled him like there was no tomorrow. Spike laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt. He tickled her back breaking free. She fell to the ground laughing as Spike got on to his knees tickling her to death.

As Spike was tickling her he saw glimpse of lights blinking. He stops tickling her and stood up. Applejack notices the blinking lights to. Hundreds of fireflies flew through the field. Spike saw one on his nose resting on top. He captures it and closes his hands together. He slowly opens them seeing the firefly lighting inside his caved hands. The firefly flew out of his hands and flew up to the air. Applejack wraps her arm around Spike's shoulder's and gave him a warm smile.

"You know," Applejack spoke. "The Grand Tour continues from here, did ya know that."

Spike looks at her with a big smile across his face. The two of them walks across the field setting off continuing the tour. Applejack shows him everything in her home land. Where they can go fishing, eat apples together, enter the barn showing Spike what she does for a living, Spike was glad she's showing him around her homeland.

Without noticing, Granny Smith was watching the two having a fun time. She never saw Applejack have this much fun ever since she broke up with her boyfriend.

"Oh, Applejack," Granny Smith said to herself, smiling as a single tear ran down across her face. "You were never like this since you're exboyfriend left you, but I can tell that Spike will always make her happy everyday."

She continues watching the two playing having a blast. Applejack will never forget this moment, for this moment was the happiest night she'll ever have.


	5. The Dance Competition

Chapter 5

The Dance Competition

Few weeks later, Spike was making friends, he's getting use to his classes, and thanks to Pipsqueak and the Crusaders giving him a tour Spike finally knows half of this school. It's getting easy for him until he started to make difficult choices.

Spike and Pipsqueak was walking down the hallways heading to their next class. What kind of adventure will Spike be facing next?

"I can't believe Mr. Discord is teaching us music today?" Spike asked.

"He sucks at it, one right note and he gets mad over it," Pipsqueak said, chuckling. "But on the bright side, Octavia will be in there, and man can she play an instrument."

"Doesn't she play the cello?" Spike said.

"Yeah, but she's also learning how to conduct," Pipsqueak continued. "But you should meet her friend; she's the complete opposite of her."

"Yeah, Vinyl Scratch," Spike said. "I met her in class, and she's one hell of a DJ player."

"You already met her in class?"

"Her and Octavia, it's been a week Pipsqueak, not a day since I was new here."

Students came running by them on by one rushing to a crowd around the corner. The two friends have gotten curious of what was the fuss about. They push through the crowd and saw what they were looking at. There was a poster on the wall saying a dance competition is going to be held at school.

"No way," Pipsqueak spoke. "A dancing contest."

"A DANCE CONTEST!" Pinkie pushes Spike and Pipsqueak aside out of nowhere.

"Where is she coming from?" Pipsqueak asked.

"I want to know myself," Spike answered.

"Would ya look at that," Applejack lean her arm over on top of Spike's head. "A dance off."

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie cried out.

"What's going on girls?" Twilight said, walking with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

"Ooooo~~~," Rarity rushes to the poster. She rips it off and shows it to her friends. "There's a dance competition holding at this school."

"A dance competition!" Twilight took the poster out of her hands. "I can't wait."

"I'm so in if you enter!" Pinkie excitedly said.

"Don't forget me about me," Rarity said.

"What about you guys?" Twilight asks her friends.

"I think I'll ask Sweetie Belle to dance with me," Pipsqueak said.

"Aw, I'm sure she'll say yes," Rarity said in a adore way.

"Course I'm enterin'," Applejack answered Twilight's question. "I have dozens of country songs to show off my dance moves."

"I'm not much of a dancer," Rainbow Dash spoke. "I'll watch you guys dance, just don't let ME dance."

"I just watch the fun, I normally don't enter competition, if that's okay with you," Fluttershy said softly.

"I don't know," Spike shrugs his shoulders.

"Aw, come on, Spike, it'll be fun," Pinkie said.

"Who will I dance with though?"

"That's easy, Spike," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I think I know who you want to dance with," Applejack said.

"Really? Who?" Spike asks.

"Me!" Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie all said at the same time. They all look at each other giving looks to one another.

"I think you two are mistaken," Applejack spoke first. "Me and Spike, I think we make a perfect team."

"Spike isn't country, Applejack," Twilight said. "Besides, I think my assistant would go dancing with a smooth dancer instead of a country dancer."

"Your both wrong," Pinkie came rushing to Spike grabbing his arm. "Spike is the type of guy who wants to go crazy dancing such as myself."

"I think he prefers country music!" Applejack took Spike's other arm as she looks at Pinkie.

They started arguing as they pull Spike's arms. Spike was like a tug-a-war to them, it felt like his arms was about to come apart.

"Will you girls stop fighting?" Twilight said as she grabs Spike's jacket. "He wants me as his dance partner!"

The all tried to pull Spike away from each other leaving him in pain.

"Will you all stop it!" a girl said.

They all stop pulling on Spike. It was Octavia wearing her clean light grey button sleeve shirt with a light pink bowtie around her neck and her black skirt. She also wore pure white stockings that her knees were hiding. She wore black dress shoes and her hair was black and long.

She took Spike away from them and made him stood next to her.

"You don't go forcing people to go to the dance with you," Octavia said in a soft furious way. "A gentleman, such as Spike, would have to ask one of you girls to dance with him."

"Don't tell me you want to dance with Spike," Twilight said, hoping she'll say no.

"Actually, I'll be judging this year," Octavia said. She got down to her knees and wraps her arms around Spike's neck. They touch cheek to cheek as she starts snuggling him. "Besides, if I did enter the contest I would've taken away from you three and force him to dance with me."

"What!?" Spike blushed. He throws his hood over his head covering his blush.

The three of them burst their eyes into flames growing pure jealousy, watching her cuddling with Spike like that.

"Why is it he gets the ladies and I don't?" Pipsqueak grew jealous.

"Maybe it's because Spike is in high school with us, he is a freshman," Fluttershy answered.

"He's the same age as me!"

"Octavia, stop holding Spike like a lost puppy," Discord scooted her away from Spike. "You know the school's policy."

"Then why doesn't he stop the Diamond Dogs picking on Spike," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Get to class, kids," Discord leads them into his classroom. "I feel like magic today when I hear the beautiful band playing."

In the classroom, the students were getting their instruments out. Twilight plays the piano, Applejack plays the fiddle, Pinkie plays the trumpet, Spike saxophone player, Pipsqueak the trombone player, Octavia the cello player, and Vinyl Scratch as the electric guitar player.

Vinyl sat next to Spike. Her hair was stripe blue and light blue. She wore a plain white T-shirt that has a picture of two eighth notes tied together with a blue vest over it and blue shorts that was showing her thighs. She has headphones around her neck and goggles on top of her head revealing her bright magenta eyes.

"Yo, Spike, what is up," Vinyl said. Her and Spike knuckled bump each other.

"Hey, Vinyl," Spike said. "Ready for another class with Mr. Discord."

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Okay class," Mr. Discord began. "I have some bad news."

"You lost your sense of music?" Pipsqueak joked.

"Very funny, Pipsqueak," Mr. Discord laughed. "Sadly I have to teach two classes at once today, Ms. Cheerilee is sick but will be back tomorrow. For now I want to hear my class play, Octavia, would you kindly lead the group today?"

Octavia stood out of her chair and grabs the baton off the desk. She stood in front of the group with music in front of her on the podium. She lifts the baton and began playing.

The band plays the song but was playing horribly. You could hear what they were playing, but a few missed notes. Octavia was sickened by the sound as Mr. Discord smiled thinking it was beautiful.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Discord shouted as the band played loudly. "Beautiful! Keep playing while I go to the other room!"

Octavia and the rest of the band watch him go out of the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Octavia picked up the beat with four taps on the podium with her baton.

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

The students picked up the beat playing groovy music. Twilight was playing the piano wildly. Pinkie plays the trumpet real loud. Applejack played the fiddle very fast. The whole band was playing like a Broadway musical band. They swing their instruments left to right as they get into the beat. They were perfect till Mr. Discord came back in. They played slow and horrible again.

"I feel magic in the air!" Mr. Discord yelled out, waving his arms in the air side to side. He notices Pipsqueak blowing bubble gum out of his trombone. The gum grew big and round as it came out of the horn. Mr. Discord took the baton out of Octavia's hand and walks towards Pipsqueak. "No chewing gum in class, Pipsqueak!"

He pokes the bubble gum with the baton and made a loud popping noise. Pipsqueak frowned watching Mr. Discord walking back to Octavia giving her baton back.

"Keep playing!" Discord said. "I'll come back in five minutes!"

Mr. Discord walks out of the room. Octavia picked up the beat again.

_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

The band played excellent once again. Applejack stood out of her chair and began to dance. She dances like a cowgirl as she showed off her dance moves. Soon Twilight pushes her away and dances as well. She did a ballet dance twirling around 10 times without making herself dizzy. Pinkie then got up and dances like crazy. She slide left to right and did the splits.

Octavia slaps her forehead. So did Spike. They both knew what was up.

"Why are they dancing?" Vinyl asks Spike.

"The reason why they're dancing is because a dance competition is coming up," Spike answered. "But really, they're just showing off to see who I go with."

"They're dancing because they want you to see who you go with?"

"Pretty much."

Mr. Discord came in from behind. The girls quickly got back to their seats and played horribly once again.

"I love it!" Mr. Discord shouted. "I want you to play faster this time!"

The band did as they were told picking up the pace.

"Come on, you can do better than that; faster!"

The band played faster and faster. Octavia was swinging the baton around her. They played faster and faster and faster till Applejack saw smoke coming out of her fiddle. The whole band was sweating and their faces turned blue from not taking a single breath.

"And~~~ stop!" Mr. Discord cried out.

The band stops dropping their instruments down to the ground. They lay back against their chairs breathless. Twilight fell forward against the piano and Octavia fell to the ground worn out. The whole room was acting like they were dead.

"Take a rest as I go teach the rest of the class next door," Mr. Discord said, leaving the worn out students.

(Later)

Spike was walking down the hallway still worn out from band. He was soon stopped by Twilight Sparkle. She gave him a big smile for Spike as he didn't like where this was going.

"Hi, Spike," Twilight spoke.

"Uh... Hi," Spike awkwardly said. "Did you need something?"

"Just roaming around the halls," she said. "But since we're together, I've been thinking."

"If you're wondering who I'm going with I already chosen," Spike said making Twilight shocked.

"Oh, Spike, of course I would go to the dance with you," she said.

"It's not you," Spike made Twilight heartbroken.

"ALL RIGHT!" Pinkie bust out of a locker scaring Spike and Twilight half to death.

"Pinkie! Were you spying on us!?" Spike cried out.

"Yes, and can I say something to you," Pinkie walks over to Spike pushing Twilight away. Pinkie got down on one knee and grabs Spike's hand. Her eyes were sparkling making Spike into a short trance. "If you wanted to go to the dance with me, all you have to do is ask. And together, we will win by dancing our feet till our hearts are on fire."

"Pinkie, the competition is just for fun," Spike blushed. "But it's not you who I want to go dancing with."

"WHAT!" Pinkie dream was shattered.

Applejack came out of nowhere pushing Pinkie out of the way and stole her position. Pinkie bumps into Twilight as they both fell down. The two saw Applejack holding a rose for Spike in her mouth. She then grabs a hold of Spike around the waist and dips him down nose to nose.

"I may be western, cowboy," Applejack took the rose out of her mouth and placed it into Spike's mouth making him blush. "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to tango."

"I'm flattered, Applejack," Spike said with the rose in his mouth. "But, not to be rude and all, but I don't to dance with you."

"What?" Applejack drops Spike to the floor making an _ooof! _sound.

"Spike, what are you saying," Twilight came over to Spike helping him up.

"I don't want to dance with either of you; I want to dance with Rarity!" Spike shouted. This made his friends hearts shattered and depress. "You three keep forcing me to dance with one of you and it's not working. Besides, she's not forcing me to dance with her like you three. I'm sorry, but this has got to stop."

Spike walks out of the school building leaving the three girls heartbroken. They were sad because he was right, and they felt bad for it.

"I can't believe it," Applejack said.

"We pushed him to far," Twilight spoke.

"Now he won't be dancing with any one of us," Pinkie said.

They all look at each other and gotten mad.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" They all said at once.

Spike was walking outside and saw Rarity by the flag pole. Spike smiled as he walks towards her. Rarity turns to see Spike and was glad to see him.

"Hi, Spike," Rarity said. "Did you need something?"

"Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie are forcing me to go dancing with one of them," Spike said. "So I was thinking maybe you would go to the dance with me."

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey, I would love to take you to the dance," Rarity smiles making Spike relieved. "But somebody already asked me to go dancing."

Spike broke his smile and his eyes widen of disappointment.

"With who!?" Spike dared asked.

"Blueblood," Rarity said. "I'm sorry, dear."

"But you can't, I mean, the three of them will-"

"We still have a chance!" Pinkie cried out behind Spike.

"Come on, Spike, you have to choose," Applejack said.

"She's right, if you want to dance, you have to choose now," Twilight crosses her arms.

"Okay, fine, the reason why I don't want to go dancing is because I don't know how to dance!" Spike shouted.

The girls were silence surprised to hear Spike saying that.

"Wait, you don't know how to dance?" Pinkie asked.

"No," Spike answered.

"Then why did you ask Rarity to dance with you?" Twilight asked.

"To get you three off my backs," Spike said.

The four girls were silence once again as Applejack raise her hand saying to come here to the girls. The four of them huddled around whispering. Spike wanted to hear what they were saying but couldn't make out what. The girls' turns back to Spike and had a plan going on.

"Okay, Spike, we'll teach you how to dance," Applejack said.

"...Really?" Spike said making sure this wasn't a joke.

"We'll teach you how to dance like a pro," Pinkie said.

"We're going to have a night out," Rarity said.

"A night out?" Spike asked.

"First we need Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash," Twilight took out her cell phone and dial Rainbow Dash's phone number.

At a baseball field, Rainbow Dash answered her phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "... Hey, Twilight... Uh-huh... Spike... Can't dance... We'll be right over, first I have to do something."

She hung up and walks over to a pitching machine and turned it on.

"Okay, Fluttershy! Ready!?" Rainbow Dash called out to her. She grabs a ball out of a bucket next to the machine and was about to stick it into it.

Fluttershy was wearing pillows all over her body with a pitching glove in hand and a umpire mask on. Her legs were shaking in fear.

"C-C-Can you c-c-count down first, before y-y-you pitch it," Fluttershy said, shaking her words. "I always think th-th-that's always a g-g-good idea before-"

Rainbow Dash drops it in the machine sending the ball flying at Fluttershy. Fluttershy couldn't help but ran for the hills as she yelps. Rainbow Dash watches her and started to run after her.

"Fluttershy! Wait!" she called out. "I'm sorry!"

(At Sugarcube Corner)

Night went by as the seven friends were eating ice-cream on a booth discussing about Spike's dancing problem.

"So Spike doesn't know how to dance then," Rainbow Dash said.

"Afraid so, Twilight said.

"Don't worry, dear," Rarity said to Spike. "Not everyone is good at dancing."

"Yeah, but I do it embarrassedly," Spike groaned.

"Come on, Spike," Fluttershy said. "I'm sure you don't look that horrible."

"Yeah, show us a little dance move," Rainbow Dash said. All the girls agreed with her.

Spike got out of the booth and showed them what he got. All he did really was sliding left to right in a awkward position. As he finished the girls looks at him with jaws down.

"See! I told you it sucks," Spike crosses his arms.

"Hold on, Spike," Rarity walk's out of her booth and came to Spike. She grabs his hands and was about to dance with him.

"Grab my waist," Rarity said putting Spike's hand on her waist. "Now hold my hand and follow my lead."

Rarity and Spike dances around the room. Spike followed her footsteps one by one. Mr. and Mrs. Cake watch the two dance as they held hands together. Spike was amazed by Rarity's dance. He learns a few bit more steps and ended with a final step.

"Not bad," Rarity said, smiling at him.

"Really?" Spike said.

"Okay, partner," Applejack stood up taking Spike away from Rarity. "I'll teach you a thing or two about dancin'."

"This isn't a competition, Applejack," Rarity puts her hands on her waist.

"It is for the ones who want to dance with Spike," Applejack brought Spike close to her making him blush.

Applejack taught him to dance like a cowboy and also taught him how to swing his partner around. Soon Pinkie butted in.

"Our turn!" Pinkie said.

Pinkie taught Spike how to dance with spin and dips, also how to act silly when dancing. Then Twilight came in taking Spike away.

"Come on, Spike," Twilight said. "I'll show you how it's really done.

Twilight taught him how to slide with his partner, making it look smooth for them.

Each one of them taught Spike how to dance, but they grew jealous to one another. It was late and was time for the gang to head home. They walk down the streets in town still talking about the dance.

"I've been thinking," Spike said. "When is this competition?"

"About four days away, why," Fluttershy asked.

"Because what if I have lessons from you three each day," Spike suggested.

"Like taking turns?" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, and at the end of the day of the dance contest I'll choose who I want to dance with."

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad," Rainbow Dash said.

"But there is a plus note, though," Spike points out.

"And what might that be?" Applejack asks.

"That if I choose who I want to dance with, you girls have to deal with it," Spike said.

"Of course we'll deal with it," Twilight said.

"No you won't," Spike stops them. "You three are fighting over someone who you're begging to go with. You won't deal with it if I get to choose who I want to dance with. You three are best friends, and best friends don't fight against each other."

The three girls look at each other and thought about what they were doing throughout the day. They were fighting over Spike, instead of making a plan.

"Sorry, Spike," Pinkie said.

"I guess we gotten carried away," Applejack rubs her head.

"We promise that whoever you choose, we'll be fine with it," Twilight said.

Spike gave them a smile.

"Okay, then it's agreed?" Spike said seeing the three nod together. "Alright, Twilight will go first, then Applejack, then Pinkie."

"What if I want to go first?" Pinkie said.

"Spike asked me to go first because he's my assistant," Twilight answered.

"Now hold on, cowgirl, what if I want to go first?" Applejack said.

"Girls!" Spike said looking at them with angry eyes as he crossed his arms.

"We're sorry," they all said together.

Spike gave them a warm smile and began practicing dancing. Spike went over to Twilight's place learning their dance moves. They were smooth and slick and Twilight's parents taking pictures of them dancing. Twilight panics as she took the camera away from them in embarrassment. Spike laughs as he saw the photo they took, Twilight will admit that they look cute together.

The next day, Spike went over to Applejack's farm. Applejack took a record out a record disk and put it in a record player. They dance together in the barn letting Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith being their judges. They stop dancing and saw what they wrote on a small piece of paper. they held it up showing an _5_, _4_, and a _6_. Than Winona came in jumping on Spike. He dances with the dog and the judges gave them an _8_, _9_, _8_.

Finally, Spike went to _Sugarcube Corner_ where Pinkie babysits the babies. They went inside and dance silly. Pound and Pumpkin Cake clapped as they enjoyed watching the two dance. Spike and Pinkie bowed down to them.

(The Day of the Dance Contest)

The gym was filled with students wearing their tuxedos and dresses. There were snacks, balloons floating in the ceiling, tables were set, and the judges were watching. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie showed up in dresses with their favorite color. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came in with their regular clothes on. Spike came in behind wearing a purple tux with a red rose on and a green bow tie.

"This is it you guys," Twilight said. "The moment we've been waiting for,"

"Hey girls and guy," Pipsqueak said wearing a black tux. Sweetie Belle was with him wearing her purple blouse.

"Hey, Pipsqueak," Spike said.

"You two look cute together," Rarity said.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle groaned.

"Who are you dancing with?" Pipsqueak asks Spike.

"I'm about to choose," Spike said.

"_Up next is Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle_," Octavia as the judge spoke into the microphone.

"Good luck to you both," Fluttershy said.

"Thanks," Sweetie Belle said.

"Tell me who you're dancing with when we come back," Pipsqueak said.

They both got to the dance floor and danced.

"Rarity!" a Senior called out to her.

It was Blueblood. Wearing his white tux with a blue bow tie on. His hair was curled all the way to the bottom flowing down. He was tall and handsome to go with it.

He took Rarity's hand and kissed it.

"Oh, stop it, you," Rarity blushed. "Everyone, this is Blueblood, he's a senior."

"Doesn't he look sassy to you," Spike whispered to Rainbow Dash's ear.

"Please, he IS sassy," Rainbow Dash said.

"You ready to go dance away and win our trophy," Blueblood asked.

"We're just here for fun, Blueblood," Rarity said.

"Hey! Are we forgetting something?" Applejack said.

"Oh, yeah. Spike is about to choose who he wants to dance with," Pinkie said.

"So, Spike," Twilight pulls Spike in. "Who do you want to dance with? And it's okay if one of us doesn't get picked."

"How about we wait till Rarity and Blueblood goes and then I'll pick," Spike said.

"_Up next is Blueblood and Rarity_," Octavia said.

Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle came back to them sweating.

"You're next," Sweetie Belle said.

"Thanks," Rarity said as they walked together.

"Break a leg," Pipsqueak said.

Rarity then trips over her heels. Everyone was in shocked.

"That's the spirit, Rarity!" Pinkie gave her a thumb up.

"Rarity, are you okay?" Spike said, kneeling down helping her up.

"Yeah, I just sprang my ankle," Rarity said.

"Rarity!" Blueblood pushes Spike to the ground making an _ooof!_ sound. "You're ankle, I'm sorry I didn't catch you. Are you able to dance?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage," Rarity stood up and tried to stand on her feet. But her ankle made it hurt. "Just a little sprang, at least there's a slight chance we could win."

"... A chance," Blueblood hesitated. "Rarity, I can't take that chance."

"What do you mean?" Rarity said to him.

"I mean, I really want to win this."

"But this is just for fun."

"Just for fun? I REALLY want to win this Rarity," Blueblood said. "Besides, you were dancing with this ten year old at _Sugarcube Corner_."

"Hey," Spike said as Pipsqueak helped him up. "This ten year old happens to have a name."

"I was teaching him to dance," Rarity chuckled.

"I thought we had a thing together," Blueblood said.

"A 'thing'! What 'thing'!" Rarity threw her laugh away.

"... I see," Blueblood said standing back up without helping Rarity. "Have fun playing it solo."

"Hold on, Buckeroo," Applejack said tipping her hat down. "I think we 'oughta teach you a lesson on how to treat women properly."

"How about a beat down against us two," Rainbow Dash said cracking her knuckles.

Blueblood stumbled back and took off running.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" Pipsqueak shouted, he then took Rainbow Dash's arm and pretending she was holding him back. "Hold me back! Hold me back, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow but go along with it.

"_Blueblood and Rarity, you're up next_," Octavia continued.

"Now what do I do," Rarity was about to cry till Spike came to the plate.

"I'll dance with you," Spike said.

"WHAT!" Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie cried out.

"Pipsqueak, can you go to the judges and change Blueblood's name to mine?" Spike asked.

"Way ahead of ya," Pipsqueak rushes to Octavia.

"_Blueblood and Rar_-"

Pipsqueak whispered something in her ear.

"Rarity and Spike?" Octavia said covering the mic with her hand as Pipsqueak continued talking into her ear. "Partner gone? A sprang ankle? Pipsqueak, I can't do that. I'm sorry, but they're disqualified."

"Really?" Pipsqueak grabs a five dollar bill out of his pocket. "And how would Abe Lincoln react to that?"

Octavia looks around as she slowly took the five away and put it in her pocket.

"_Up next will be Spike and Rarity_," Octavia spoke into the microphone. Pipsqueak whispered something else into her ear. "_Who made up a dance called... The Sprang_."

Spike slaps his forehead but rolled with it. Spike helps Rarity up and helps her walk over to the dance floor.

"Follow my lead," Spike whispered to Rarity.

The song began to play and Spike step in and out his left leg, so did Rarity with her sprang ankle. Spike grabs Rarity and twirled her around with her good ankle. The crowd was cheering knowing her ankle was sprung. Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie were happy Spike did the right thing, and just to prove their attitude they went to groups telling them to cheer on and applaud them. The crowds cheered, applaud, and whistled at them.

As they were done dancing, they bowed down and saw Octavia rushing over to them with a microphone in hand.

"The winner is Spike and Rarity!" she cried out.

Spike and Rarity was happy they win. Rarity gave Spike a big kiss on his cheek making him blush hard red.

"Come on everybody!" Octavia continued. "Let's all do The Sprang!"

They all dance and acted like their ankles was sprang. Spike was dancing with Rarity. Pretty soon he dances with Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie at the same time. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dances with them along with Pipsqueak and Sweetie Belle.

As the dance was over with, night came by and Spike and the girls walks outside heading home. Rarity was carrying the trophy her and Spike won.

"That was awesome," Rainbow Dash said. "You two rocked it."

"I guess we did," Spike said, he turned to Twilight and the other two. "And thank you three for supporting us."

"Like we said, it's not a problem," Pinkie said.

"Because we're friends," Twilight said.

"Best friends," Applejack corrected her as she grabs Twilight and Pinkie around their necks.

"So, you want to grab a bite to eat?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, I'm taking Rarity home tonight," Spike said.

"Before you go, Spike," Pinkie stops them. "Who were you going to dance if Rarity didn't hurt her ankle?"

"Oh, well, to be honest, I would've asked Fluttershy," Spike answered.

The three were left clueless. They've been teaching him just to get with Fluttershy?

"Really, Spike!?" Fluttershy blushes.

"Yeah, I mean, you cute and always nice to me," Spike said in a gentleman way.

"Spike, you're making me blush," Fluttershy said covering her face.

"Ah, we would've been all right if ya didn't picked us," Applejack said.

"Yeah, we would've dance with our other friends," Pinkie said.

"I'm glad to hear," Spike said. "Bye."

"Bye, Spike," Twilight and the others waved goodbye to him and Rarity.

"I guess we'll be leaving to," Rainbow Dash said.

She and Fluttershy waved goodbye to their last three friends.

"To think we've been over reacting to him," Applejack said.

"Does he still hate us for fighting over him?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't hate us," Twilight said. "After all, we teased him enough as it is."

"Wait, does he hate being tease?" Pinkie asked again.

"You and me did kiss him in the cafeteria on his first day," Applejack said.

"Is that why we were fighting?" Twilight said asked. "Including the fact that me and Spike are lab partners?"

"We were jealous over Spike," Pinkie said.

"Why were we jealous over Spike?" Applejack asked.

They thought this through and soon came too realized of why they were fighting in the first place. They were in love with Spike.

"We're not really-" Applejack said.

"But we're older than-" Pinkie said.

"And he's just-" Twilight said.

They all look at each other giving strange looks to one another.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they all said at once.

Spike and Rarity was walking in town. They arrived at Rarity's house - aka the _Carousel Boutique_ - and waved goodbye. Spike walks down to his neighborhood and looks down at the sidewalk sad. He stops and covers his eyes. tears were rolling down his face. He sobs under a street lamp post crying nonstop.

"I wish you could've been there for me," Spike cried as he smiled. "You've would've been so proud of me... Mom... Dad..."


	6. The Payback

Chapter 6

The Payback

Spike was in class asleep from dancing all day yesterday. The bell rings waking Spike up. Spike grabs his backpack and headed out to his locker. He was still half asleep opening his locker slowly. He enters his combination and opens it, confetti's exploded everywhere around Spike. He fell back and was scared half to death. Spike saw Rainbow Dash rushing to him with a pie in her hands and hand it to Spike. She made a run for it making Spike clueless. He then heard a ticking noise, the pie exploded in his face making it into a smiley face. Spike wipes the pie off of his face and saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughing at him.

"What was that for!?" Spike demanded.

"Sorry, Spike, but it's our routine," Rainbow Dash said.

"Routine? What routine?" Spike asked.

"It's a routine when we pull pranks on other people every day," Pinkie answered laughing as she snorted.

"Well that wasn't nice," Spike said wiping off the last piece of pie on him. "Usual the Diamond Dogs would do something like this."

"Your right, Spike," Rainbow Dash said. "We're sorry."

"Here," Pinkie handed him another pie she was hiding behind her back. "A regular pie just for you."

"Thanks," Spike took the pie from Pinkie. "You know you guys may pull pranks but you can't fool me twice to-"

_SPLAT!_

Rainbow Dash flicks the pie off of Spike's hands and hits him in the face again. The two pranksters laugh at Spike tricking him twice. The pie slides off his face showing him frowning. Spike walks off as the two continued to laugh.

"You can go if you want, Spike!" Pinkie called out laughing.

"But today, we'll continue pulling pranks on you no matter where you go!" Rainbow Dash laughs.

Later on today, Spike was entering class when a bucket of water fell on his head. He saw Pinkie laughing in the class room. Then Spike was walking down the hallway and as he turned to a corner Rainbow Dash scared him wearing a scary mask. Spike fell to the floor scared to death. In science class Spike and Twilight was working on a assignment. Spike looks through the microscope and when he stops looking Twilight notice a black ring painted around his eye. Twilight couldn't help but laughed as Spike growled in rage. Spike was surrounded by their pranks. No matter what corner he turns to he'll be prank on his own two friends.

Spike was walking down the hallway looking back and forth to see if any pranks or Rainbow Dash or Pinkie was around. He was about to enter an empty classroom when he stops himself to. He took a moment to think this through. He slowly grabs the doorknob and twisted it. As he swings the door wide open there was no sight of them. Spike took a second look around and shrugs. As he steps in he stepped on a whoopee cushion. He saw Rainbow Dash and pinkie coming from behind the teacher's desk laughing.

As they finished laughing they saw Spike standing there crossing his arms. The two girls were silence till Spike broke it.

"This has got to stop," he politely said.

"Okay! Fine!" Rainbow Dash moaned.

"I mean it, we're supposed to be friends," Spike continues. "And you're getting close to hurt my feelings."

"Spike is right, Rainbow Dash," Pinkie agrees with Spike. "This is going out of hand."

"I guess you're right," Rainbow Dash said. "Anyway, what are you doing, little dude?"

"Checking my project," Spike said. He walks to a black cloth covering up something. He removes it and revealed a planet system attached to a platform underneath.

The girls were impressed as they gazed upon his work. Nine planets were wire around the sun underneath making it look like an orbit. The project can make the planet spin around the sun but it was off. The sun was attached to the bottom along with the wires.

"Wow- what is it?" Pinkie quickly loses interest.

"It's my project: The Solar System," Spike answered.

"Cool, what does the button do?" Rainbow Dash notices a button on the platform.

"Don't touch that!" Spike slaps Rainbow Dash's greedy hand. "This project is very, very, VERY fragile. One rough touch on any of the planets and it comes apart. My projects will be a failure. It took me six hours to make it."

"Don't worry, little dude," Rainbow Dash took the black cloth and carefully placed it over his project.

"We won't destroy your project."

"I hope not," Spike was done talking with them till he turned back before heading out the door.

"But if you guys do, not only I'll be mad, but I'll pull the biggest prank that will humiliate you for the rest of your life."

"Chill out, Spike," Pinkie said. "We won't let a single hair on your project, and we won't pull any more pranks on you ever again."

Spike gave them a smile and walks off. The two look at each other grinning.

"You got the blow horn?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"For the perfect prank," Pinkie showed her the horn. "But isn't this going a bit too far for Spike?"

"Of course not," Rainbow Dash said as she looks for Spike's seat. "It's not like Spike can actually do anything to us."

"Still, he's just ten," Pinkie said looking for something for herself. "Do you have tape on you?"

"Yeah, catch," Rainbow Dash took out a small roll of tape out of her pocket and tossed it to Pinkie.

Pinkie tried to catch the tape but missed and hits Spike's project. It made a breaking noise causing the two froze up in fear. Pinkie slowly turns to see the black cloth was flat. She lifts up the cloth and saw tiny pieces scattered around his project. She turns back to Rainbow with jaws dropped open.

"Ooooooo~~~ Look what you diiiiiiiiiid~~~," Pinkie said.

"What I di- Look what YOU did, you're the one who didn't catch the tape!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Because you tossed it too early!" Pinkie cried out.

"Spike is going to be mad at us," Rainbow Dash rushes to the broken project. "When he sees this he's going to flip."

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, maybe Spike will understand," Pinkie said trying to find the bright side.

"OH! Good idea, we'll just tell him that we were going to pull a prank on him instead of backing off when our plan back fired because WE DESTROYED HIS PROJECT, PINKIE!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Well, what do we do? We have to tell him eventually."

"Didn't you hear what Spike said he was going to do to us," Rainbow Dash made Pinkie remembered.

"He's ten," Pinkie said to her.

"...Fine," Rainbow Dash finally agrees with her plan. "I just hope this project wasn't too serious."

Pinkie notices a note right by the project.

"It said that the project is due tomorrow," Pinkie read the note.

"We are so screwed," Rainbow Dash shook her head.

(Later)

The girls were by their lockers talking. Except for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Applejack asks Rainbow Dash and Pinkie.

"Uh…" Pinkie hesitated. "It's been a long day, hasn't it, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah, a super long day," Rainbow Dash said.

"Are you still pulling pranks on Spike?" Twilight asked.

"We didn't mean to!" Pinkie cried out.

The girls backed away slowly from Pinkie's crazy moments.

"It's just a prank," Rarity spoke. "It is your girl's routine, unless you did something horrible to Spike?"

"HAHAHA! Funny," Rainbow Dash awkwardly laughed.

"Hey guys," Spike came into the group making Rainbow Dash and Pinkie jump. "What's making you two so jumpy today."

"Uh, Spike, can we talk for a moment," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh-oh, you're using my original name, obviously this can't be good," Spike got himself comfortable ready to hear what she has to say, so did the girls.

Rainbow Dash looks at Pinkie and told her to talk to him. Pinkie shook her head but Rainbow Dash pushes her out in front of Spike.

"Uh… Spike… We, uh, we sort of, uh…" Pinkie gulped. "We sort of broke… your project."

"YOU WHAT!" Spike cried out.

"Take it away, Dashy," Pinkie pushes Rainbow Dash in front of her.

"Thank you, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said giving her the look then looks back at Spike scared out of her mind. "Spike… It was an accident. We were going to prank you just one more time till karma came along and so-"

"It's okay," Spike said kindly.

"No, it's not okay," Rainbow Dash said.

"Look, I understand you two didn't mean to destroy my project," Spike continued.

"You do?" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie both said.

"Yeah, I can rebuild it from scratch if the pieces still remains," Spike smiled. "Is it still in the room?"

"Uh... yes," Pinkie said.

Spike walks off heading to his next class. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie stood their confused of what just happened.

"Well, as long as he's okay with this, I guess we're off the hook," Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Yeah, I told you telling him the truth was easy," Pinkie said.

"Hang on girls," Applejack spoke. "You really think you're gettin' off that easy?"

"Well, yeah," Pinkie said.

"Nu-uh, I've seen this before," Applejack said. "One time, one of my friends said the same thing as Spike did. They tell you that they were fine and all but that's when they'll get ya."

"What do you mean," Rainbow Dash asked.

"I mean that he's plannin' on how to get vengeance," Applejack continued. "They start off when they're fine by it of what you do - making you calm and relax, that's how they plan ahead in time. Soon, you two will be curious of what he's up to. Until then you'll get pranked, and you won't see it comin'."

"Applejack, you really think Spike would do something bad to us?" Pinkie said. "I mean, he's only a kid. Besides, we have feelings for him if you know what I mean."

"What kind of feelings?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing!" Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie said at once blushing.

"Look, just be careful around Spike," Applejack said.

Applejack walks off heading to her next class.

"Good luck on surviving with Spike's plan," Fluttershy said walking off as well.

"Is this a joke?" Rainbow Dash said.

"No," Twilight answered.

"It actually happened once," Rarity said.

The two of them walks off leaving Rainbow Dash and Pinkie behind.

"Spike wouldn't do anything like that, would he?" Pinkie ask.

"No, of course not," Rainbow Dash said.

Later in the cafeteria the girls were sitting in the table, but Spike wasn't there with them.

"Where's Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe he's thinking of a way to pull his own prank," Twilight answered.

"Will you knock it off," Rainbow Dash demanded. "Spike isn't going to do anything bad to us."

"Oh, no, then what's that underneath that cloth he's carryin'," Applejack points to Spike.

He was walking across the cafeteria carrying supplies in a box sticking out.

"His project, duh," Pinkie said.

"But he finished his project," Rarity said.

"But it took him six hours," Rainbow Dash points out.

"He also said he can rebuild from scratch when the pieces remains," Rarity continued. "It didn't took him that long to be honest, he only glued the pieces together."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie look at each other with their eyes widen.

"Spike must be returning something," Pinkie said.

"Come on, let's go check it out," Rainbow Dash said.

The two of them left the table and rushes after Spike.

"Told ya they'll be curious," Applejack said. "Pay up you three."

Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy took out five's and gave them to Applejack.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie rushes to a corner and peeked around it. They saw Spike opening a door and closed it behind him. They ran to the door and notice it was locked.

"Darn, now what?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm thinking," Rainbow Dash taps her chin with her finger. Then an idea popped into her head.

...

"Why do I have to climb through the ducts?" Pinkie said climbing up a ladder.

She climbs the air duct. The plan was that Pinkie would go check on the other side and peek to see what Spike was up to, while Rainbow Dash would look after the ladder. The two have walkie talkies with them to stay contact with each other.

"Because it's my idea and I say you enter the ducts," Rainbow Dash answered her question. "Besides, someone has to watch over the ladder."

She could hear Pinkie crawling into the duct banging inside.

"You there yet, over?" Rainbow Dash talks into the walkie.

"_I think so, it's hard to see though, over_," Pinkie answered through the walkie.

"Look when you get to the point when you see Spike, I need you to-"

_RIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Oh, schools out," Rainbow Dash gladly said, she drops the walkie as she walks off forgetting Pinkie.

The students went out of the building except for Pinkie. Spike came out and saw the ladder. He doesn't know why it's there, so he shrugs and left.

"_It's too dark, I can't see anything,_" Pinkie said into the walkie. "_I'm coming out, over._"

Mr. Discord came out of his classroom and saw the ladder.

"I swear, someone is going to get hurt if they leave stuff like this," Mr. Discord took the ladder down and carried it out.

"Okay! Here I come!" Pinkie called out as she climbs out of the duct.

She fell to the hard floor thinking the ladder was there. She lay on the ground stiff feeling pain running through her. She held the walkie to her mouth and said something painful.

"...Over," she said painfully.

(At Sugarcube Corner)

Pinkie came to the store sore and saw Rainbow Dash sitting in a booth. She notice Pinkie looking at her with rage.

"You left me?" Pinkie said.

"Yeah, well, life, right," Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie slowly sat down as the pain ran through her. She squeaked the pain out and sighed heavenly.

"Did you saw Spike recently?" Pinkie asked.

"Actually I did, and he is trying to prank us," Rainbow Dash said.

"How do you know?"

"Spike was carrying a box, I don't know what's in it but it had our names on it."

"See, Spike isn't mad at us, he's simply giving us a present."

"Pinkie, no one gets present from the person who gets pranked on."

"Okay, true."

"But I'm still want to know what was in that box."

"Here you girls go," Mrs. Cake said giving the two some cherry pie.

"But we didn't order," Pinkie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash stops her as she starts eating the pie. "Don't be rude at Mrs. C, just enjoy the pie she gave us."

Pinkie listened to her and ate the pie as well. They started to enjoy the pie very much they stuff it in their mouth.

"This is really good," Pinkie said with her mouth full.

"You sure do bake a mean pie, Mrs. C," Rainbow Dash said scarfing down the pie.

"Oh, don't thank me," Mrs. Cake said. "Thank Spike, it was in a box with you two names on it, and he made it himself. Isn't that sweet of him."

Mrs. Cake walks off upstairs checking on her children as Pinkie and Rainbow Dash stops eating the pie. They look at the pie and back at each other with fear in their faces. The box Spike carried was the pies they were eating right this second.

"Spike... made this?" Pinkie said.

"Oh my god," Rainbow Dash drops her fork as the two spat the pie out of their mouth and rushes to the soda isle.

They chug down bottle to bottle and spat out the liquid. They were getting them self wet but they ignored it. They kept drinking and spitting out the pie they ate trying to get rid of the taste. For all they know it could make them sick.

(Later)

Rainbow Dash was sleeping over with Pinkie at _Sugarcube Corner_. They were both wearing pajamas. Rainbow Dash's was rainbows and Pinkie's were balloons with different colors.

"Okay, we're not safe if we're separate," Rainbow Dash said get her sleeping bag out. "So we'll sleep together in one room."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Pinkie said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if Spike comes over. What if he - I don't know - cut off our hair while we sleep."

"Good call," Rainbow Dash grabs a chair and set it in the middle of the room facing it to the door. "I'll take first shift."

"Okay, we'll switch at 3:00 a.m.," Pinkie said as she turns off the lights and gets into her bed. "If you feel like if you need to sleep just let me know, because I can stay up all night if-"

"_Zzzzz... Zzzzz... Zzzzz..._"

Pinkie hears snoring coming from Rainbow Dash very loudly falling asleep. Pinkie got out of bed turning on the lights. She grabs her pillow and smacks it across Rainbow Dashes face waking her up.

"Were you asleep!?" Pinkie angrily asked.

"I was!" Rainbow Dash said as she got up.

"Obviously you can't be trusted," Pinkie said going out of the room.

She came back in with a gallon of _Coca-Cola_ in both of her hands. She tossed it to Rainbow Dash and grabs another chair setting it behind the other chair.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm going to watch the window in case Spike comes through there," Pinkie answered.

"And the Coke?" Rainbow Dash shook the bottle.

"To keep us awake all night," Pinkie sat in her chair drinking her soda.

The two sat down getting comfortable in their chairs and stares at the door and window.

"So if cuts our hair, will he leave the remains or make us bald?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just shut up and keep your eyes on the door," Pinkie said.

(The Next Morning)

Pinkie was in her classroom asleep drooling on the desk. Ms. Cheerilee walks over waking Pinkie up.

"Pinkie did you heared what I said?" Cheerilee said.

"Yeah, the answer is a positive," Pinkie answered making the students laugh.

"Pinkie, you're in history class," Cheerilee said.

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

Pinkie slowly got out of her desk swaying her arms back and forth. She staggers down the hallway dragging her feet every step she took. She saw Rainbow Dash sleeping against the lockers.

"Rainbow Dash," Pinkie shook her awake.

"What!" Rainbow Dash said half asleep.

"I can't take more of this," Pinkie said.

"I know how you feel, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said. "But we have to make it through or Spike will prank us."

"Can't he just get it over with?" Pinkie whined.

"Hey guys," Pipsqueak came by with Applebloom.

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

Pinkie jumps into Rainbow Dash arms. She didn't cared why Pinkie did that, she was scared to death thinking that Pipsqueak was Spike.

"What wrong with you two?" Applebloom asked.

"Whats it to ya?" Rainbow Dash said with an attitude.

"Okay... We just need help on our homework, we can't figure out what number 14 is," Pipsqueak said holding his paper out to them.

"The question is in the classroom, we forgot to write the question down," Applebloom said.

"Spike put you up to this, didn't he," Pinkie said.

"What?" Pipsqueak was confused.

"Yeah, you want us to go with you," Rainbow Dash said.

"Where no one can hear our screams," Pinkie said.

"We just need help with a simple question," Applebloom said.

"Let's go, Applebloom," Pipsqueak said as the two of them walks off. "Weirdos."

"What if Spike told the other students to help him with his pranks?" Pinkie continued.

"Then we're not safe here!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she took off running with Pinkie still in her arms.

They enter the classroom and shut the door behind them.

"People don't just forget questions like that," Rainbow Dash.

"It's obvious that Spike planned that out just for us," Pinkie said.

They turned around to see Spike finishing his solar system. They both screamed making Spike jump almost destroying his project.

"Spike, what are you doing here," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Finishing my project you two destroyed yesterday," Spike answered.

"But this is our next classroom," Pinkie said.

"Don't worry, I'll be out soon," Spike said.

"Hey, Spike, what was the supplies for yesterday?" Rainbow Dash asked, remembering the box Spike was carrying into the classroom.

"The teacher said that I could use her room to finish my project," Spike answered. "Later."

Spike left the room. The two was thinking this through.

"So the supplies was just for his project," Pinkie said.

"I guess so," Rainbow Dash. "I mean, we did say Spike wouldn't do anything to us, right?"

"Yeah, and he didn't pulled any pranks on us yet," Pinkie said laughing. "So we got scared for nothing."

The two calmly sat in their desk relaxed and sighing. Everything went fine till Rainbow Dash had a second thought.

"Unless it's a set up," Rainbow Dash said in a scary way.

"What are you saying," Pinkie said.

"It's like Applejack said, 'Spike will make us relax as he plans ahead'," Rainbow Dash got out of her desk and looks around the room.

"What are you ding?" Pinkie asked.

"The supplies Spike was using yesterday," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Maybe he used it all for his project."

"Pinkie, you're not thinking clearly," Rainbow Dash walks over to Pinkie. "Spike is making us calm and that's how he gets his bait, like Applejack said he would."

Pinkie did remembered what Applejack said to her.

"You're right," Pinkie said as she stood up. "Those supplies must've been the prank he's going to pull on us. He could... He could... What is going to do with us!"

"I don't know, but it can happen in this room any second now," Rainbow Dash looks around.

"Let's find it then," Pinkie said.

Pinkie and Rainbow Dash scattered the room looking through drawers and cabinets. They look out the windows, at the clock, behind any desks including theirs, they made the room a mess. Soon Pinkie was panicking as she breathed heavily.

"That's it, I can't- I can't take it anymore, Rainbow Dash," Pinkie said. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I think I'm about to lose it!"

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Look at me!" Rainbow Dash said to her. "Just sit down and take a nap for a while okay, will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, actually it would," Pinkie sat down in the desk and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash, I needed-"

She shot her eyes open giving her a glare. Rainbow Dash didn't like the way she looked at her.

"Why do you want me to take a nap, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie calmly asked.

"Because I'm worried about you," Rainbow Dash answered.

"No, no, no," Pinkie stood out of the desk. "You're with Spike on this one."

"HUH!" Rainbow Dash didn't saw that coming.

"Yeah!" Pinkie continued. "You told him that I broke his project so you can get away with it because I didn't catch the roll of tape. You're a snake Rainbow Dash."

"Pinkie!"

"A SNAKE!" Pinkie cried out.

"Pinkie that's crazy! Unless you're with Spike," Rainbow Dash said.

"What!"

"You told Spike that I was the one who threw the roll of tape at the project just to save your own butt!"

Pinkie raises her hand at Rainbow Dash forehead and flicks her.

"OW!"

Rainbow Dash flicks Pinkie on the nose.

"OUCH!"

Then the two tackled each other fighting to the death. Pinkie was pulling on Rainbow Dash's hair while Rainbow Dash was pulling her face. Spike came in watching the two fight like mad dogs.

"Hey! Girls!" Spike cried out but they didn't heard him.

Spike steps outside for a moment and came back with the extinguisher in his hands. He pulls the trigger and foam the two making them stop fighting. They scramble back up and saw Spike. They screamed backing away from him.

"Okay, Spike, you got us," Rainbow Dash said.

"Just please! Get us already!" Pinkie begged.

"What are you talking about? I already got you," Spike said smiling.

"Huh?" they both said.

"That's right," Spike continued. "I stayed quiet, watching the two of you suffer."

"So this was the prank? To humiliate ourself?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah," Spike said. "And let that be a lesson to you when you pull a prank on me."

Spike left the room leaving the two clueless. They sat down thinking this through once again.

"He got us... by not getting us," Pinkie said.

"... Genius," Rainbow Dash said.

_Tick! Tick! Tick! Tick!_

"What's that ticking sound?" Pinkie said.

Rainbow Dash could hear it too. The two of them tries to find the source of the ticking. They look around the room and stops to hear Spike solar system ticking inside the sun. The both of them look at each other.

"I don't think it's suppose to do that," Rainbow Dash said.

_Tick! Tick! Riiiiing!_

The sun explodes blue gunk into their faces. They stood quietly wiping the gunk off their face but only made it worse. Their hair was sticking out behind them, they tried brining it down but the hair stayed up. Spike came in grinning at them as he chuckled.

"One more thing," Spike spoke. "That wasn't my project, my real project was on a single sheet of paper ABOUT the solar system. So if you try to pull pranks on me ever again, I can make it worser than that."

And just like, Spike left and headed to his next class, leaving the two speechless. They went back to their desk as class began. Students saw the two covered in gunk. They laughed at the two breathless.

"You know we deserve this," Pinkie sadly said to Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I know," Rainbow Dash sighed sadly.

After school Twilight was walking home when Applejack ran next to her walking with her.

"Hey, Applejack," Twilight said.

"Hey, Twi," Applejack said. Can I have a word with you just for a sec?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"... It's about Spike."

Twilight stops leaving Applejack ahead of her. Applejack stops and looks back at Twilight.

"There's something about him," Applejack continued.

"I had the same feeling to, Applejack," Twilight spoke. "Since the day I met him I knew something was up."

"Somethin's up, Twilight," Applejack walks up to Twilight. "Spike is hiding something from us. And I think it's something about his folks."

"His parents?" Twilight said. "What about them?"

"He never mention about where he came from or told us about his parents or where he lived," Applejack said. "I figured you might know something about him?"

"To be honest I don't," Twilight answered. "But I can get a few leads. I could start with Principal Celestia, then Zecora."

"Zecora?" Applejack asked.

"Spike talk to her about himself and she never told me why," Twilight continued. "Starting tomorrow, I'll find answers."

"Twilight," Applejack laid her hand on her shoulder. "Don't tell him any of this. It might break his heart if we knew his past. Don't asked why... I can see it in his eyes."

"Don't worry, Applejack," Twilight smiled. "I won't tell Spike."

"Good, see ya tomorrow I guess," Applejack waved goodbye to her.

Twilight looks down the ground thinking about Spike.

"I just wish he could tell me," Twilight softly said.


	7. The So called Date

Chapter 7

The So Called Date

_Hi, I'm Fluttershy and I love animals. I'm a bit of shy, well, actually I'm really shy. But not as shy as Spike. He is so cute! I never met anyone whose kind, sweet, smart, and funny. But I have a secret… I think I have a crush on Spike. I know he's ten and I'm Seventeen but I never met anyone who is kind to me before. He's just adorable. Oh my, I hope my friends don't know my secret. But I did have lots of time with Spike the other day when we gone out together finding something for Twilight. It started with me at my home having animal issues..._

"Do we have anymore food for the animals?" Comet Tail asked looking through the shack. He wears an unbutton yellow shirt with shirt underneath. The shirt has a picture shooting star circling around the front shirt.

"Are we out already?" Lily Valley said holding a hedgehog. She wears a loose shirt showing her shoulders and a white smooth skirt. She wears a decorative hairpin of a white flower.

"I don't see carrots for the rabbits, fishes for the bears, dog food for the dogs, tunas for the cats..." Comet Tail went through the shack and couldn't find a single crumb of food lying around. "We're completely out; the food supply is all gone."

"I guess we need to go to town and get more food then, huh," Lily suggested.

"What's going on," Fluttershy came over to see what was wrong.

She was holding a cub feeding it with a bottle of milk. She was holding the cub like a child of her own.

"The food supplies are all gone," Comet answered. "We've must've over fed them."

"Oh no," Fluttershy said. "We need to go to town and buy more food supplies."

"My thoughts exactly," Lily said.

"But one of us has to go," Fluttershy said.

Comet and Lily looked at each other thinking why would only one would go to town and get food supplies by themselves.

"Why one?" Comet asked.

"I'm afraid that the animals might go loose if we all go together," Fluttershy said. "Besides, the monkeys always have their ways of escaping."

They see the monkeys dancing like fools as one by one was climbing over the fence. They were celebrating their escaping victory as if they broke out of prison.

"I see your point," Comet said. He got three sticks out and held it in his hand. "You know the routine, whoever draws the shortest goes."

Fluttershy and Lily draw the straws as Comet has one left which was his. They open their hands and Fluttershy was the shortest.

"Sorry, Fluttershy," Lily patted her back.

"It's okay," Fluttershy smiled. "I need to go to town anyway."

"What for?" Comet asked.

"Yesterday was Twilight's birthday," Fluttershy said. "I was supposed to give her something yesterday and forgot."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on the animals," Lily said.

"Thank you," Fluttershy handed the cub over to Lily.

Fluttershy grabs her purse and a white floppy brim hat with a yellow ribbon around it. She waved goodbye to her friends and head off to town.

"It's not the animals I'm worried about," Comet said. As he said it a brown mush plotted the back of his head. He heard the monkeys laughing and clapping behind him. "Please be mud."

Fluttershy was walking on the trail. She looks up to see the clouds and sun beaming down. The brim was shadowing over Fluttershy's eyes making her see well.

"It's such a nice day today, specially for a picnic," Fluttershy said to herself as she grabs a list of things for the animals out of her purse. "There's a lot of items on the list. Maybe going alone wasn't such a good idea. I mean, I was going to town anyway to pick up a gift for Twilight, but this task will take me forever. What did I get myself into?"

She sighed and headed into town.

(Twilight's House)

"You want me to do what?" Spike said sitting in a chair.

"I want you to go to town and bring groceries for me please," Twilight asked kindly as she sat in the couch with her leg crossed over to the other.

"Why can't your mom do that?" Spike asked.

"Because, as an assistant it is your duty to bring me the things we need," Twilight handed him a list of things she needed.

"Twilight, I'm not your slave," Spike said.

"I know you're not, Spike, But it's just this once," Twilight pleaded.

"Forget it Twilight," Spike crosses his arms. "I don't do those kinds of favors."

"I thought you might say that," Twilight took out her phone and played a video of Spike blushing hard. The day where she and Spike broke into the school on his first day.

"You still have that!" Spike cried out.

"It's a good memory of mine," Twilight got up and leans over at Spike. "And if you don't do as you're told, I'll post this video on the Internet."

"You wouldn't dare," Spike said glaring at her.

"You're so cute when you're mad," Twilight giggled. She poked his nose making him blush.

Spike stomps out of the house with Twilight's list in his hand. He started to mumble to himself with rage and headed to town. Twilight watches him walking away angrily. When he was gone Twilight pulls her fist towards her in victory.

"Score," Twilight's eye twinkled. "Now that he's out of the way I can ask Principal Celestia about Spike's past."

She headed to Celestia's house thinking what questions she might say.

"I get the feeling that I'm not going to like hearing Spike's past though," Twilight said.

(In Town)

Fluttershy was walking through town carrying two grocery bags in hand. She was still looking for food supplies for the animals. She still sighs, still looking for Twilight's gift.

"It's hopeless," she said. "I still need a lot of groceries to get, but I can't go back and forth to my house and back to town. What if I forget about Twilight's gift?"

Spike was walking down the streets talking mumbling in anger. He mumbled about how stupid it was for him to go fetch Twilight's groceries for her.

"This is so unfair," Spike said angrily. "I'm not her servant who goes around and do her errands for her. We're just lab partners, that don't mean that she gets to boss me around."

Fluttershy and Spike walk by past each other and gave a big sigh. They stop and turn to see why they were depressed. Then they turn their frowns upside down, seeing together again made their day better.

"Spike!" Fluttershy was happy to see him. As was Spike.

"Fluttershy!" Spike smiles. "What brings you here in town?"

Fluttershy went back being depressed.

"Well, I was going to town to get Twilight something the other day," She answered.

"Oh, like what," Spike asked.

"Yesterday was Twilight's birthday."

"Her birthday was yesterday?" Spike said. "How come she never told me?"

"She celebrates with her family," Fluttershy said. "But what brings you here in town?"

"Getting errands for Twilight," Spike said in a bad moody way. "She treats me like I'm her slave."

"That's not true, Spike."

"Sure she does," Spike continued. "She's making me do her errands for her, not to mention sending me alone."

"So you and me are in a tight squeeze," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Spike said.

"I got an idea!" Fluttershy burst with a thought. "Why don't we go on a date together?"

"A date!" Spike turned red.

"Don't think of it as a DATE date," Fluttershy said. "We're just going out as friends."

Fluttershy squats down to Spike's height. She pinches his cheek softly.

"Unless you want to go on a real date," Fluttershy teased, seeing Spike redder.

"This isn't a real date!" Spike threw his hood up.

Fluttershy giggles and stood back up.

"I'm kidding," Fluttershy said. "But I do need help with my shopping to."

"Only if you help me gather errands," Spike asked.

"Deal," Fluttershy said.

The two shook hands and walked together shopping around town. They were talking about school and friends. Later they were heading to Rarity's store just for a visit.

They enter the store and saw Rarity sowing a dress on the sewing machine. The bell rings above the door making Rarity turn around. She was wearing glasses and a body measuring tapes over her neck her neck. As she saw the two together she immediately welcomes them.

"Spike, Fluttershy," Rarity greater them. "Good to see you."

"Hi, rarity," Fluttershy said.

"Darling, I adore your hat," Rarity walks over to her and was astonish by her hat. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"I got it for Christmas," Fluttershy answered.

"Did you need anything to go with that hat of yours?" Rarity suggested.

"Actually, we were just visiting," Spike spoke. "We're going shopping together."

"Me and Spike are shopping for food and errands today," Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure you don't need a dress for that wonderful hat of yours?" Rarity asked.

"Nope, just coming by to say hi," Fluttershy said. "And we better go before it gets late. I hate to come home empty handed."

"Well it wasn't much of a long talk," Rarity crosses her arms.

"We're trying to make this fast," Spike said. "Twilight is making me do her errands for her."

"That's Twilight for you," Rarity said. "If you two really need to finishes shopping together I'll understand."

"Thanks, Rarity," Fluttershy said as her and Spike went out the door. "Come on, Spike. Let's continue with our date together."

"Right behind you," Spike said.

Rarity waved goodbye to them and went back sowing her dress.

"How nice," Rarity talked to herself. "The two of them is going out shopping together."

Rarity continues sowing her dress. It was quiet in the store. For a while, Rarity was thinking. As she did she accidentally slides her dress too far across the table causing the sewing machine to rip her dress. The look on her face was in despair. Not because of her torn dress, but the fact that the two were going on a so called 'date'.

"Fluttershy is dating... with my Spike?!" Rarity clutches her dress with jealousy building up in her. "Not with my Spikey-Wikey!"

She throws the torn dress away and went into her room. She enters her closet throwing dresses onto her bed.

"How can Fluttershy do this to me? ME!" Rarity continued her fury. "Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Is it because I'm not cute enough for Spikey-Wikey?"

She puts on a black coat on and a black hat with it. She grabs a pair of sunglasses to go with the coat. She was in disguise not looking like herself.

"It's a good thing I kept this for emergencies," Rarity said heading down stairs. "I have to spy on them to make sure they do anything funny... Or worse!"

She burst the door open turning the sign over saying _Sorry, We're Closed_.

"I'm coming, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried out.

(At Celestia's House)

Twilight was sitting in the living with Principal Celestia. They were discussing about Spike.

"So I came here because you might know Something about Spike or what's he's hiding," Twilight explained.

"You mean Spike hasn't told you yet?" Celestia said.

"No"

"I was afraid of that," Celestia said shaking her head. "Ever since the first day of school, he didn't seemed happy to me when I first saw him."

"What has happen to him?" Twilight asked. "Tell me about, his folks, his past, anything."

"I don't know about his life," Celestia said making Twilight sigh. "But I can tell you about his parents."

This made Twilight better.

"It started when he was five," Celestia began the tale of Spike's past. "He had a mother and a father. They were good a good family. One day when Spike was supposed to be picked up after school, a terrible car crash had happen. Both of his parents died in the crash. Spike was heartbroken when he heard the news."

"So... Spike's an orphan?" Twilight guesses.

"Yes," Celestia answered.

"I... I don't know what to say," Twilight lowered her head. "But that just tells me half of his past; Also what about relatives?"

"If you want to know about his life, there has to be someone in town who knows."

Twilight was thinking of someone who knew Spike's past.

"I think I may know who," Twilight said.

(In Town)

Spike and Fluttershy was walking down a dirt trail leading to _Apple Acres_. The two were carrying bags and their next stop was apples for Fluttershy's horses.

"How many animals do you have to feed?" Spike asked.

"Enough to save them," Fluttershy answered.

"I still don't understand why you need this much food," Spike said.

"I can't just let them starve," Fluttershy said.

"You care too much, Fluttershy."

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't let them go hungry. I mean it's a shelter for them and I'm not that kind of person that abandons them and-"

"its okay, Fluttershy, I like it when you care," Spike said making Fluttershy blush.

As they walk down the path, Rarity was behind them. She hid behind a tree watching the two from the distance.

"This is so unfair," Rarity continued talking to herself. "That's supposed to be me with Spike, not Fluttershy. I got to get closer when they reach to _Apple Acres_."

Rarity sneaks up hiding behind another tree. She watches the two heading to a gate. Spike opens the gate for Fluttershy letting her go first like a proper gentleman.

"That's such nice of you, Spikey-Wikey," Rarity smiles till she thought of Fluttershy. "Dammit, Fluttershy! That's supposed to be me!"

Fluttershy and Spike walks to the barn seeing if Applejack was home. She was in the barn putting a couple of hay up. She grabs a cloth and wipes the sweat off her face.

"Well howdy there, partners," Applejack said. "I would shake your hands, but I'm covered in sweat."

"Applejack, can we grab a couple of apples?" Spike asked.

"Sure, is it for Fluttershy's animal shelter?" Applejack said.

"Yes, would you please give us some apples please?" Fluttershy said.

"Sure, anythin' for the horses," Applejack shows them around the barn with buckets of apples. "Help yourself; take as much as you need."

"Thanks, Applejack," Spike took an apple for himself.

"Anythin' for you, Sugarcube," Applejack kindly said to him.

The two left waving goodbye to her. Applejack waved at them and notices Rarity hiding behind the barn next to her.

"Uh, Rare, what are you doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Shush!" Rarity shushed her. "I'm spying on Spike and Fluttershy."

She resumes on spying while Applejack was clueless.

"Why?" She asked.

"Are you blind?" Rarity said. "Can't you see that Spike and Fluttershy are dating!"

"You're full of it, Rarity," Applejack scolded.

"It's true, Fluttershy said it herself!"

"Okay, so tell me. Did you see anything 'dating' wise of those two?" Applejack asked.

"Spike and Fluttershy are shopping, Spike open the gate for her."

"That could mean anything," Applejack rolls her eyes.

"And by the look of it their now holding hands right now," Rarity saw the two from the far distance.

"Their doin' what now!" Applejack looks where Rarity was looking.

She saw Spike and Fluttershy holding hands together walking down the path. Applejack face turned red of jealousy and rage.

"That two timin' varmint thinks she can handle Spike like that!" Applejack clenches her teeth. "Rarity, I'm comin' along!"

"Great! With the two of us we can confront her!" Rarity said.

"Right! But not too much, Fluttershy is sensitive you know," Applejack said.

"But of course, dear."

(Zecora's House)

Twilight was sitting outside the front porch drinking tea with Zecora. The breeze felt nice making Twilight comfortable, but not for long as she hears what Zecora has to say about Spike.

"Spike hasn't told you yet, I see," Zecora took a sip of her tea. "I told him he needs to tell you and your friends eventually."

"Why doesn't Spike tell me about his past?" Twilight asked.

"The boy has a kind heart," Zecora answered. "But where he comes from doesn't has a heart."

"Where he comes from?" Twilight took a sip of her tea as things gets interesting.

"Spike told me about his past, and it's a shame really," Zecora said.

"Please, I have to know, Zecora," Twilight pleaded, leaning forward on her chair.

"Are you sure you want to hear his past?" Zecora said giving Twilight a second chance.

"...Yes," Twilight answered.

"Very well," Zecora put down her tea and began telling Twilight about Spike's past. "Spike is different from other kids of his age. He was smarter than the rest of his school, that's why he skipped three grades. They teased him for when he blushes every time women came by, also teases him of being too smart. He was also alone ever since his parents died."

"What about relatives?" Twilight asked.

"They thought they would take care of him," Zecora continued. "But the way he acted was too much for them."

"The way he acted?"

"Differently from them, I mean. They loved music, he told them to keep it down when he studies for a test. If they eat what they eat, Spike wouldn't like their cooking but they never asked what he loves to eat. Spike is different from his relatives, as if they weren't a family too him. So they decided to put him in an orphanage. Spike still remembers their faces, but was still alone in the world. No friends. No family. No hope for the poor child."

"That's awful!" Twilight cried out. "How could they do that to a ten year old?"

"Now, Twilight-"

"No, Zecora!" Twilight back talked her. "Spike isn't different; it's his relatives and where he came from that are different. How could they put him in an orphanage and left him hopeless. Spike is being bullied by other kids of his age because of his blushes he keeps making and telling him that he's some kind a nerd and nobody is there to stand up for him. Wherever he came from is not home to him."

There was silence. Zecora took a deep sigh and stood up. She places her hands on Twilight's shoulders.

"I understand you're upset," Zecora said. "Spike has been going through a lotin his past."

"I need to tell him," Twilight lowered her head.

"Don't," Zecora said. "Spike needs to tell you on his own. Just think of it: if you would've told him about his past, how would he feel?"

Zecora was right. Twilight understand about Spike's feelings.

"Okay," Twilight softly said.

"Trust me, child," Zecora lifts her chin up. "One day, Spike will have the courage to tell the truth about himself."

"...I hope you're right."

(At Sugarcube Corner)

Spike and Fluttershy was sitting in a table outside taking a break from shopping. Applejack and Rarity sat in a table far off away from them, hoping they wouldn't see them.

"What are they plannin' now?" Applejack asked.

"Usually on a date, they would stop somewhere to eat together," Rarity said.

"So, I eat with my family and we're together."

"I mean they'll be sharing ice cream together."

Applejack looks at her for a second thinking.

"Really?" She asked.

"Watch and learn," Rarity said continuing watching the two.

Spike and Fluttershy was actually enjoying themselves shopping together. They were thinking they could do it again someday.

"This is fun, Spike," Fluttershy said. "I never have so much fun shopping with anyone before."

"You know, Fluttershy, neither have I," Spike said, being honest.

"I'm glad we bumped into each other today. Just think of how much of a mess we would've gone through if we hadn't."

"I can see it now."

Their drinks were delivered by Mr. Cake. He handed the drinks to them and gave them straws.

"You two seem to enjoying yourselves," Mr. Cake said.

"We're just shopping today," Spike spoke.

"Just hanging out is all," Fluttershy said.

Mr. Cake left getting their ice cream. Fluttershy watches Spike drinking his soda. She puts her arm up on the table leaning her chin on her hand resting. She smiled warmly at him. She began to blush when she was about to say something but the words chokes her.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"... S-Spike," Fluttershy stuttered, playing with her fingers. "I-I was w-wondering i-if..."

Spike tilted his head, waiting to hear what she has to say. Not to mention seeing her blush as well.

"Would you... I mean... If you're okay with it... Um..."

"Yeah?" Spike said, still waiting for her question.

Fluttershy wanted to either say he loves him or wanted to kiss. But the thought it kept getting in the way.

"Uh... Would you help me find a gift for Twilight?" Fluttershy spat out.

Spike was surprise as he nods his head.

"Sure, of course we'll find her a gift," Spike answered.

Fluttershy smiled, but deep down she wanted to tell him badly.

"There you go," Mr. Cake sat a large bowl of sundae in the middle of the table. "You enjoy the dish I prepared for you two."

"Thank you," the two said as they grab their spoons and digs in.

Fluttershy took one scoop of vanilla and looks at Spike.

"Here, Spike," Fluttershy held her spoon at Spike's face. "Try the vanilla, it's delicious."

Spike leans over and ate the vanilla off of Fluttershy's spoon. She kept feeding Spike and enjoyed it. Spike also enjoys being fed to Fluttershy. Applejack and Rarity watches her feeding Spike. They dropped their jaws down and eye burst to flames.

"How dare she!" Rarity said. "I wanted to feed Spike."

"I want to go eating with him on our date," Applejack said imagining the her and Spike on a romantic date together.

"Good afternoon ladies," Pinkie came in between the two. "Watcha' doing?"

"Pinkie!" Applejack said, surprised to see her. "We-We-We were about to order."

"Seems to me you two are spying on someone," Pinkie said making the two socked.

"How did you know?" Rarity asked.

"Applejack is a terrible liar," Pinkie said.

"No I'm not!" Applejack said.

"Sure you are, you suck in your lips and constantly look around you every time you tell a lie. Like for instance: What's two plus two, Applejack?"

"Five," Applejack answered as she suck in her lips and looks around.

"See," Pinkie said. "Now who are you spying?"

"Spike and Fluttershy," Rarity said.

"Why are you spying on them?" Pinkie asked. "Not that I hate them or anything, but they're really not worth spying."

"You don't understand, Pinkie," Applejack said. "The two of them are dating."

"What! That's crazy!"

"They're feeding each other with a sundae, Pinkie," Rarity said.

"Come again?" Pinkie leans over the table and saw the two enjoying themselves feeding to one another. Pinkie was heartbroken. "I wanted Spike to feed me with ice cream."

Pinkie cried on the table upset over the fact that Fluttershy is feeding Spike instead of her feeding him.

"Don't worry, Pinkie," Applejack patted her back. "We over heard them goin' out shoppin' together."

"And that is where I come in," Rarity said with a sparkle in her eye.

(Somewhere In Town)

Twilight was slowly walking on the side walk looking sad and gloomy. She was thinking of a way how she should tell Spike she knows about his past.

"What am I going to do?" Twilight said to herself. "If I tell him about his past, how will he react?"

She stops and turns around. She was going to practice saying her honesty toward Spike.

"Hi, Spike, how are?" Twilight said.

She turns around getting down on her knees.

_"I'm doing great, Twilight,"_ she said in Spike's voice.

"Spike, I have something to tell you, Spike," Twilight said in her own voice as she stood back up.

_"What is it, Twilight?"_ she got down to her knees and acted like Spike again.

She did this over and over again, a cycle around being herself and Spike at the same time.

"I know your my number one assistant."

_"The one and only."_

"But I want you to understand what I'm about to say."

_"Anything for you, Twilight."  
_  
"I know about your secret."

_"Secret? What secret?"  
_  
"You don't have to hide it anymore, Spike, I know you're an orphan."

Twilight went back being Spike acting like she was about to cry like Spike.

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!"  
_  
"You don't have to apologize, Spike, I understand completely."

_"How did you know about my deepest darkest secret?"  
_  
"We'll Principal Celestia and Zecora told me."

_"I knew my secret wouldn't- Hey wait a minute! You mean to tell me you lied to me about your errands just to find out my past?"_

"No- I mean yes, but I wanted to know."

_"I can't believe you! My own lab partner lied to me! Your suppose to be my friend, I hate you!"  
_  
"No! Please don't hate me!"

_"Too late, Twilight. For this day on, we are no longer friends."  
_  
"Spike! Please understand! I'm sorry!"

Twilight stops her acting and thought this through again. She couldn't help but yell.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO HIM?!" Twilight shouted bringing attention to the crowd.

She looks around seeing the weird looks on their faces. Twilight awkwardly smiled and blushes. She scooted away embarrassed from the crowd.

(In A Market)

Stands were around the streets selling different items such as food, gifts, and clothing. Spike and Fluttershy walks into the market finding a gift for Twilight while Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie were following them behind.

"Now what are they doing?" Applejack asked.

"I would say they're just having a little break from shopping," Pinkie guesses.

"This isn't a shopping break, Pinkie, they're finding gifts for each other," Rarity said.

"Why would they do that?" Applejack asks.

"In dates like this, they should always give them something," Rarity explains. "Such as a teddy bear, chocolates, flowers - specially roses, and other stuff."

"Hey!" Pinkie cried out. She saw Spike holding a rose for Fluttershy. She took the rose and smelled it. "I want Spike to give ME a rose."

"We all do, Pinkie," Applejack said, turning red.

"Okay, this calls for desperate measures," Rarity said taking her coat off. She reveals herself wearing a red shirt with black shorts. She also wore a black cap with her hair tucked in. She was disguise as a boy.

"Rarity, why do you look like a man?" Applejack said.

"I'm in disguise, Applejack," she answered holding up two more clothes. "We're going to confront them."

"How?" Pinkie asked.

"We're trying to see if this is a date or not," Rarity goes over the plan. "If she admits it, we'll capture their act."

"And if they're NOT dating?" Applejack said.

"Then we'll feel horrible for the rest of our lives. Now put on your clothes."

Applejack grabs her disguise. She was a police officer. She replaces her hat with a cop hat tucking her hair in. The disguise came with a mustache to make Applejack look like a mature man. Pinkie grabs her disguise and ended up as a cheerleader. She has blue and yellow pom poms in both hands and a short skirt. Her cheerleading clothes were bright yellow and blue stars on her skirt.

"Now what's the plan?" Applejack said as she puts the fake mustache on.

"The plan is that we make them spill everything, we just have to make sure not to upset them or anything," Rarity said. "Now get into character girls."

"What about this one?" Fluttershy held up a shirt with light purple stars on it.

"I don't think Twilight wants a shirt for her late birthday gift," Spike honestly said.

"I picked it out because she likes stars."

"I never knew Twilight was into stars."

"Yeah, she studies them like no other."

"Maybe we can find a gift that involves stars."

"OMG!" Pinkie as a cheerleader came running at Spike giving him a big hug. She was on her knees snuggling him. "Aren't you the cutest boy I've seen!"

Spike was blushing but didn't know what was going on. And he didn't know that was her friend Pinkie.

"I'm sorry, but don't I know you from somewhere?" Spike asked.

"No, but would you like to be my boyfriend?" Pinkie asked.

"Boyfriend?!" Spike gasp.

"Hey!" Rarity came in as a boy. She looks down at Spike giving him a dirty look. "Are you flirting with my girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Spike cried out.

"Please go easy on the poor kid!" Pinkie pleaded.

Fluttershy stood there with her head tilted wondering what was going on.

"Help! Police!" Rarity cried out.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Applejack came in as a cop with her fake mustache on.

"This kid is taking my girlfriend away," Rarity said pointing at Spike.

"No I wasn't!" Spike panics of confusion.

"I'm sorry officer, it was my fault," Fluttershy came in defending Spike.

"Are you the boy's girlfriend?" Applejack asked.

"No officer, he's too young for being my boyfriend," Fluttershy said. "We're just shopping together, I should've kept my eyes on him."

Fluttershy took Spike's hand. Spike felt a little better when Fluttershy explained the situation.

"Just my curiosity ma'am, but are you dating this young man?" Applejack asked.

"Well, sort of," Fluttershy spoke. "See, we're shopping together for errands and we decide to go out together just for a day. I'm sorry for the mix up."

Fluttershy and Spike walked away still holding their hands. The three spies watch them surprised that the plan worked in a way.

"So... Their going out?" Applejack asked Rarity.

"Usually situations like this, they try to run away from people where they can be alone and..." Rarity was thinking till she gasps in fear. "We have to hurry and catch up to them!"

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"Because once their alone, they'll be... They'll be..."

"What! They'll be what?!" Applejack had to know.

"They'll be kissing together," Rarity whispered making Applejack and Pinkie gasp in shock.

"You sure?! I mean, Spike is just ten and Fluttershy is sixteen!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie's right - surprisingly - they wouldn't make out alone, would they," Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to wait around and find out!" Rarity took off running going after Fluttershy and Spike. "I'm coming, Spikey-Wikey!"

"Your Spikey-Wikey?" Pinkie was in rage as she took off as well. "He's MY Spikey-Wikey!"

"Hey!" Applejack yelled running after them.

Hours went by. The sun was setting down behind the town. Spike and Fluttershy was sitting on a bench with shopping bags and groceries. It's been a long day for the two, and so were the spies hiding behind a hedge.

"What are they doing now?" Applejack asks Rarity.

"I don't know," Rarity answered. "They're speaking very softly I can't understand what they're saying."

Spike and Fluttershy was watching the sunset making their day last.

"I had a fun time today," Spike said.

"Me too," Fluttershy said. "Thanks again for coming with me, Spike."

"Yeah, no problem," Spike yawned and rubs his eye. "I'm so tired from walking around all day."

"Well, maybe if I take you home you could-"

Fluttershy was cut off by Spike falling onto her. His head rested on her shoulder snoring into a deep sleep. Fluttershy smiled softly. She took his head and slowly set his head down into her lap.

"Oh, Spike," Fluttershy softly said. "If only I have the courage to tell you how much I love you."

She looks around the area to see if anyone was there with them. She didn't notice Rarity and her friends. Fluttershy looks back at Spike and gulped.

"Since nobody is here... I should kiss him a goodnight sleep," Fluttershy took off her hat and throws her hair back.

"Oh no!" Rarity gasps. "She's going to kiss him!"

"On the lips?!" Pinkie cried out softly.

"I'm not goin' to wait here and find out!" Applejack said standing up.

She saw Fluttershy bending down with her lips puckered. The three ran towards her before she kisses him.

"FLUTTER-"

before they could finish, they saw Fluttershy kissed Spike on the forehead. They tripped on the ground sliding towards her. To their surprise, they thought she was going for the lips.

"What are you girls doing here?" Fluttershy asked, seeing the girls standing back up.

"Fluttershy, dear, we know what you and Spike are up to," Rarity spoke.

"We know you two are goin' out together datin'," Applejack said.

"Yeah! That's why we spied on you all day!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie!" Rarity and Applejack cried out.

"Aw, come on, she was going to know eventually!"

"Oh! You thought we were dating?" Fluttershy said making the girls confused. "Me and Spike were shopping together, we bumped into each other today and decided to hang out. I call it a date because it just looks like we're dating."

Applejack and Pinkie looks over to Rarity. Rarity looks at them and knew why they were staring at her.

"I thought she actually meant a DATE date," Rarity said.

"Who's dating who now?" Twilight came by seeing Spike resting his head on Fluttershy's lap.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy cheerfully said waking Spike up.

Spike looks over to see Twilight. He was happy to see her.

"Twilight!" Spike said. He then notices the other girls. "Rarity? Applejack? Pinkie? What are you-"

"Long story short," Applejack spoke.

"Anyway, Twilight, I got your errands," Spike said making Twilight depressed.

"Uh, Spike, about that, there' something I need to tell you," Twilight said in a sad tone. How on earth was she going to tell Spike about the truth about him?

"Hold that thought, me and Fluttershy got you something," Spike made Twilight curious. "Yesterday was your birthday. So me and her went to the market and got you a little something."

Spike stood up and reaches something in the shopping bag. He took out a book and gave it to Twilight. Twilight looks at the book titled _History About Stars_ on the front cover. Twilight was shocked when Spike gave it to her.

"What is it," Twilight said.

"Fluttershy said that you love stars, so I found this book that tells about star charts, star guidance, everything about stars," Spike said smiling. "Oh, and one more thing!"

Spike took out a card out of his jacket and gave it to Twilight.

"Happy late birthday!" Spike cheered. "Fluttershy also said your birthday day was yesterday, so we got you this book as a gift."

Twilight opens the letter and was making her happy inside. The Peter said _Thank you for being my best friend! your number one assistant, Spike_. This made Twilight tear up a bit. She over her mouth without saying a word. How could she tell him about his past?

"Now, what were you saying?"'Spike asked.

Twilight mouth shook. She was about to say something but kept choking the words out.

"I... I..." Twilight stuttered trying to find a word for Spike. "I just wanted to say that... You're always going to be my number one assistant."

Twilight lied to Spike so that she couldn't made this moment into a bad one, but she receives a hug from him. Spike wraps his arms around Twilight's waist locking his arms. Twilight hugs back with a warm smile. The girls watch them as they couldn't help but smiled.

"Why doesn't Spike hug me like that?" Pinkie asked.

"For now, darling, let's give it a rest," Rarity said.

"Since you girls are here, can you help me with my groceries?" Asked rejecting yeses from everyone.

The gang carried the groceries to Fluttershy's home and fed the animals. After they fed the animals, they all went home. Spike and Fluttershy had a great time shopping together.

"Let's do this again sometime," Fluttershy said to Spike.

"Yeah, let's get in touch," Spike said.

Fluttershy waved Spike goodbye and saw him walking down the path. She was thinking that maybe next time on their so call 'date', Fluttershy could have a chance to kiss Spike... On the lips.

"Not if I can help it!" Rarity said bursting into flames.


	8. Fighting Back (Part 1)

Chapter 8  
Fighting Back (Part 1)

_The name's Spike. Maybe a few of you may know about my secret by now, but hey, I'm cool with it. I got good friends in school, a few of them is weird, but friends will be friends, right. Anyway, this is a special chapter. You see, I'll be talking through out the chapter and the next. Hope you don't mind. In this chapter there'll be new characters, new enemies, and a week when I save the day. How you may ask? It all started at my orphanage..._

Spike was sleeping in a bunk bed snoring and drooling. Spike snorting waking up and slowly raises his head. He opens his eyes half way and looks at the clock. It was 7:50 a.m.

"I'm going to be late for school!" Spike cried out.

He jumps out of bed taking off his pajamas. He scrambles around the room looking for clothes that didn't smelled.

_Yep, that's me. Just an average kid being late for school._

As Spike was making noises, he woke up his roommate. Comet Strike. He's sleeping in the top bunk bed. He rolled to we what was going on and fell out of bed hitting the floor with a loud THUD! His hair is black and long he has a ponytail behind his neck. He wore a CM Punk best in the worldT-shirt. At the back of his shirt was a fist holding up a lighting bolt. Also wears red sweat pants.

"OW!" he cried out on the floor feeling the pain. "You late again, Spike?"

_That's Comet Strike, my roommate. He's a huge fan of CM Punk - AKA, his hero. Comet gets into wrestling and watches people getting hurt in wrestling. Problem was, he's at the bottom of the food chain. Meaning he can't wrestle. He's just a beginner._

"If I'm late again, Mr. discord would have a little talk with me after class," Spike said putting on clean clothes. "Come on, let's go."

"Spike, you know I don't go to school," Comet said as he puts on a red hoodie with the same logo picture but white.

"I'm know you do to go to school, but you know who's always there when I walk down the sidewalk," Spike shook in fear.

"And you know that I just started learning to wrestle, right?"

"You're a towel boy, Comet."

"Just where every WWE wrestler begins."

"Come on," Spike grabs his arm and pulls him out of the house.

They walk down the sidewalk in the neighborhood looking around making sure nothing had happens.

"Do you see her?" Spike said looking intensely.

"No, maybe we're lucky," Comet said. "Maybe we missed her."

They heard a loud roar coming from the distance. Spike and Comet was in fear. They knew what roar that is. They high tailed out of there running down the sidewalk.

"Think she'll catch us?" Spike said running.

"Not a chance," Comet said with confidants.

A motorcycle came out of nowhere stoping them from running. The motorcycle roared loudly making the two scoot back. The owner of the motorcycle got off of it and removes her helmet.

Her white hair flew forward. She wore a brown leather jacket with a griffin spreading its wings on the back and tight blue jeans, also wears black leather books.

"Evening, ladies," she said, grinning.

"Hi, Gilda," Spike and Comet both said in a sad tone.

_That's Gilda. She another bully I have to deal with, but not the type of bully who makes fun of people or hurts them, so I guess she's a bully in a way but a good friend. She's a tough woman, her motorcycle was like a pet to her. She calls it Griffon. I guess she calls it that because it sounds like a roar every time she starts it. And also, has a way of paying the fee every once a week._

"You know the routine," Gilda said sticking her hand out in front of them.

"Okay, okay," Spike said as he reaches into his pocket taking out a five. "Here, take it and go."

"Ten dollars, little buddy," Gilda said.

"Ten dollars? What happen to five dollars?" Spike asked having a temper.

"See, I need money immediately to buy a new paint job on Griffon," Gilda explained. "Ten dollars."

Spike sighed heavily.

_Like I said: she's a bully._

"I'll give you a ride to school," Gilda said kindly.

Comet gave Spike another five, he knew this was important to him. Spike took the five thanking him and hopped onto Gilda's motorcycle.

_But also a good friend._

"Grab anywhere you want, Spike," Gilda said starting her motorcycle. "And I mean anywhere~."

Gilda teased Spike loving seeing him blush.

"And you still owe me ten dollars, Comet," Gilda glared at him.

"What!" Comet moans. "But that was the only five I had!"

"Bring a ten tomorrow or the next day," Gilda said putting on her helmet.

Spike wraps his arms around Gilda's waist holding on as she drives the motorcycle to school. They arrived at school just the moment the bell rings.

"Thanks, Gilda," Spike said getting off the motorcycle.

"Hey, wait," Gilda said handing him his five back.

"What's this for?" Spike asked curiously.

"Three reasons why," Gilda said. "One: I'm not a bad girl. Two: Comet will be giving me ten dollars which will make fifteen since I have his five. And three: ...You felt comfortable when you held me tightly."

She winks at him. Spike blushes as he looks away from her.

"We should do this again," Gilda said flirting with him as she drove off.

Spike ignores her and rushes to class. He ran through the hallway hearing the final bell. As he reaches to his classroom, he went over to his seat right next to Twilight.

"Late again are we?" Twilight said.

"My alarm clock didn't go off," Spike said.

_You know Twilight and her friends. Twilight knows about my past, but not all of it. That's right, there's more to hear, and a lot harsher. Right now she's the only one who knows about my past._

"So," Twilight said.

"'So' what?" Spike asked wondering.

"How's your folks doing?" Twilight asked making Spike nerves.

"Oh, uh... Their- Their doing fine," Spike said nervously.

"Oh, good," Twilight said.

She face palms while Spike was looking away. She said in her head what a stupid question that was for her to say.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Discord walks in the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Discord!" the students said to him.

_Mr. Discord. The meanest teacher I ever had AND met. Sometimes we think he's an evil or a crazy scientist because the way he acts. Last time he gave us a test we never studied on and gave us all F's just because someone corrected him big time, so he took his anger out towards us instead. Man, what a jerk._

"Turn your science book to page 173," Discord continued. "And, Spike, I like to see you after class."

"Crap," Spike mumbled.

_At first I thought it was about my absents, but after class he caught my surprise._

After class every student left except for Spike. He was sitting in the room alone with Discord making it awkward for him.

"Spike, i need to talk to you about something," Discord spoke while sitting down in his desk.

"I'm sorry I'm late for class, Mr. Discord, I promise it won't happen again," Spike looking down at his desk.

"That's not what I want to talk about," Discord said.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" Spike asked, thanking The Lord it wasn't about his absents.

"Principal Celestia is making a few small changing a in school," Discord explained. "She wants a Vice Principal in school and the teachers here are competing who will work for her."

"... And that's where you come in?" Spike guesses.

"That's why I need your honesty," Discord took a small model of a football field under his desk. It shows high benches, football players, and small bits of confetti around the field.

Spike went over to the model and looks at it questioning it.

"What's it for?" Spike asked.

"This is the future, Spike," Discord said with excitement. "If I can show this to the principal, she would make me Vice Principal in a split second."

"Where will this be built though?"

"Somewhere in town, where there's a bigger field."

_I'm surprise this school still doesn't have a Vice Principal. But Mr. Discord as Vice Principal? I had a feeling this wasn't going to end up well._

Spike walks out of class as he roams around the school. Students would go by heading to their next class. But something was wrong. Students were walking down the hallway heading to the same direction. Spike followed and saw what they were Gathered up for. a group of older students were visiting the school. They were known as college students.

_College students. I heard they sometime come and visit their friends last years, but this was a first for me. I can tell they were popular back then and still are apparently._

"Who are they?" Spike asked.

"Those are the college students," Pipsqueak said stepping through the crowd. "They come here every once a year just to come and visit us."

_The first college student I spotted was a girl name Fleur De Lis. She wore a light pink shirt with black pants. She also wore white high heels. She's pretty, I'll give her that. She a model for clothes. Fashion is her style, she wasn't like one of the mean girls, instead she was kind and generous and... and she's walking up to me. Why is she walking up to me? Have I met her before?_

Fleur De Lis walks up to Spike and Pipsqueak. She was taller than Twilight and her friends. She kneels down and looks at Spike. The more she looks at him the more, the more it grew awkward.

"Are you Spike?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Spike said as he was jerked from her.

She picks him up and swings him around holding tightly to him. She was adored by Spike and was cuddling him.

"Aren't you the precious thing I ever seen!" Fleur said hugging him tightly.

_I don't why all the girls would adore me. Just because I'm a ten year old who skipped three grades doesn't mean that... Well I haven't really found that meaning yet, but you get what I'm saying._

As Fleur was hugging Spike, someone took him away. A women in a dark blue suit took him out of her arms as Pipsqueak watches jealous at Spike.

"Fleur De Lis, don't take people that doesn't belong to you," she said to her.

_That's Luna, Principal Celestia's sister. She has ways of acting like she's the boss, she wanted to be like her sister one day. So we try to help her along the way._

"Luna, I wanted to hug him some more," Fleur said whining. "You don't get to meet a ten year old who's in freshmen year!"

"Sorry, rules are rules," Luna said acting like she's responsible to Spike.

Fleur went over to Spike and gave him a look that her eyes sparkles.

"Guess I'll catch you later then," Fleur went over to Spike's ear whispering. "I will catch you, when you're not looking."

Spike turn red hard. He threw his hood over his head hiding his blush.

"The rumors were true!" Fleur said making a victory pose. "We have to become friends once we get to know each other."

Fleur ran off meeting her other friends. Spike and Luna look at each other smiling and laughed.

"How did I do?" Luna asked smiling.

"Great, you did fantastic," Spike applaud for her. "You'll become like your sister in no time."

"I'll never become like my sister," Luna said.

"Sure you will, you should try becoming a Vice Principal," Spike inspired her to be.

"I'll think about it, right now you should go to lunch," Luna ordered.

"Sure thing," Spike said.

"I mean! Go to lunch right this second young man!" Luna ordered in a loud tone.

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike saluted and headed to lunch.

Before he did, he saw Pipsqueak smiling at Luna. Spike grabs his arm and drags him to the cafeteria still looking at Luna.

(At Lunch)

Spike and Pipsqueak sat in a table and talked till their friends arrived.

"How do you do it?" Pipsqueak asked Spike, not sure what he was talking about.

"'How I do' what?" Spike asked.

"Get the girls," Pipsqueak answered.

"I don't get girls."

"Dude, they surround you and flirt with you. Fleur Dis Lee back there hugged you like she was you teddy bear."

"They don't flirt with me, they... they just adored of me because I'm ten in freshmen year. And I'm not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you look at Luna."

"Hey! That's just one girl, you have the whole school flirting with you."

_Pipsqueak has a major crush on Luna; which is weird. The moment he laid eyes on her was the day The Diamond Dogs picked on him the other day. Luna came to the rescue and stops them. Ever since that happened, Pipsqueak fell in love._

"Speaking of flirting," Pipsqueak points over to Blueblood flirting with Merry May.

"Hey guys," Rainbow Dash sat with Spike and Pipsqueak.

"Is he at it again?" Spike asked.

"You notice two?" Rainbow Dash saw him flirting with Merry.

"What's up with that pansy?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Ever since he lost Rarity, he's trying to win her heart back to her," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Why is he flirting with Merry then?" Spike said wondering.

"Just to make Rarity jealous I guess," she said.

_Blueblood, or what he likes to be called by his nickname: Prince Blueblood. He owns a mansion with a rich family. A snotty rich kid we like to call him, except for women. They are in love with him because of three things: Wealth, fame, and good looks._

"Everybody run!" a student cried out running across the cafeteria. "Garble is coming!"

"Garble!" Rainbow Dash gasp.

"GARBLE?!" Pipsqueak panics.

"Garble?" Spike didn't knew who he was.

_Garble. The meanest, gruesome college student I ever seen. Last time he put a sophomore in a boiler room and locked him in their. Then he took the girls panties and hung them on the flag pole. Then he tied a middle schooler onto a tree throwing balloons filled with paint at him. He is a living nightmare walking on earth._

"Who's Grable?" Spike asked again.

"He's worser than The Diamond Dogs," Pipsqueak hid under the table.

"Yeah, Spike, even I'm scared of this dude," Rainbow Dash said.

"Gather round, Equestria High!" Garble announces.

His hair was red and spiked up like Spike's hair style. He wore a Red zipped up jacket and an Orange T-shirt underneath it. He also wore light brown pants and red sneakers.

"What's he doing?" Spike asked.

"He's about to unzip his jacket," Pipsqueak took a small peek under the table. "Waiting who's next."

"He picks out names of every student in school," Rainbow Dash said. "Who ever name is on his shirt, may God have mercy on his or her soul."

Garble grabs the zipper and unzips his jacket. When he did the students around him gasps. The name was written in a sharpie with big letters. The shirt said SPIKE THE NEW KID on it.

"Spike The New Kid!" the students cried out saying Spike's name.

They all look at one table where Spike was sitting seeing Spike surprise with eyes wide open.

"Oh, shit," Spike quietly whimpered.

"Spike!" Garble cried out smiling as he walks up to him.

"You guys got my back, right?" Spike said waiting for an answer. "...Guys?"

He look at his table and his friends were gone.

"...Guys?"

"So you're the new kid, aren't ya?" Garble came behind him making Spike jump.

"Yeah, been here two months now," Spike calmly said. "I heard you were bad news."

"And I heard that you have girls surround you," Garble leans over on the table. "Since this is the first time we met. I'll go easy on you."

"This is _deja vu_ all over again," Spike said remembering the first day he was here.

"What do you mean?" Garble asked.

"The first time I was here, The Diamond Dogs took me on a small detour and-"

Garbel pushes his head against the table making a loud _THUD!_ Spike felt pain on his head.

"First of all, I'm nothing compare to those stooges," Garble said still holding Spike down. "And secondly, we're gonna have fun together."

Garble grabs mash potatoes out of his tray. He lifts Spike's head and smother the mash potatoes on his face.

"Hope you're hungry for more," Garbel said taking Spike. He drags him across the floor and then outside.

He drags Spike and picks him up.

"Time to play dirty," Garble threw Spike into the mud face first.

Spike slowly got up wiping the mud off his face but Garble grabs his collar and carries him towards a dumpster. He threw Spike in the dumpster and closes the lid. Garble took a padlock out of his jacket and locks it leaving Spike locked in.

"We should do this again sometime, Spite," Garble said walking away.

"It's _Spike_ you Bastard!" Spike cried out. He tried getting out but the lid was locked. "Hello?... Anybody?"

Minutes went by and the lid was lifted up by Rainbow Dash with her pick-locking skills along with Pipsqueak by her side. Spike crawls out of the dumpster covered in trash, mud, and food. Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak helps him out of it.

"Oh, NOW you guys come to help me!" Spike was in rage.

"Sorry, dude," Rainbow Dash said. "But he's scary enough as it is."

"Yeah, I mean it could've been worser for you," Pipsqueak said. "He could've smash you against the locker multiple times, or hung you on the flag pole giving you an atomic wedgie, and dude you smell bad."

Spike sniffs himself and shook his whole body in disgust of the smell. His friends took a step back covering their nose.

"I think it's time for a shower," Spike said.

Later, Spike walks up to Cranky Doodle at the front of the school cleaning. He wore a Janitor outfit with his name patch on his shirt. He was was blowing leafs with a leaf blower blowing away the leafs. He smelled something funny and turned to see Spike all dirty.

_Cranky Doodle is awesome. Yeah, sure, sometimes he's cranky but he's actually a good guy. His job is to clean the school. He also help the students get away with trouble in time. Like last time, me and Pipsqueak was going to be late for class, but Cranky Doodle came to the rescue and distracted our teacher while we came in her class without her noticing. Best Janitor ever._

"You mind?" Spike asked.

"I'll get the hose," Cranky said setting down the leaf blower.

When he came back, Spike stood out on the open field spreading his arms out. Cranky turns on the water hose and sprays Spike with water. Spike was rinsing himself getting the dirt and smell off of him. Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak stood their watching as they laugh thinking this wouldn't work. But it did. Next, Cranky Doodle picked up the leaf blower and blows it on Spike drying him. Spike turns in circles getting every bit of wet spots dry. When Spike was dry, he was nice and clean.

"Thank, Cranky Doodle," Spike said.

"Anytime, Spike," Cranky said getting back to work.

"That was awsome," Pipsqueak said giving him a high five.

"Thanks, but how long are college students staying here?" spike asked.

"About a week, they head home on Saturday," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Great!" Spike cried out disapointed. "I have to deal with a college girl who's already obsess with me and a person who I just met is bullying me like trash already is going to be here in a week!"

"Well, think of it this way," Pipsqueak points out. "Fleur De Lis will be all over you. I'm telling ya, Spike, you have swag written all over ya."

"Shut up! This is serious!"

School was over with. Spike walks out of school seeing two familiar college students. Spike looked over to the left as he kept walking and saw Fleur De Lis looking at him while twirling her hair as she bites her bottom lips. He then looks to his right seeing Garble with his friends giving him a death look on his face. Spike groaned and kept walking soon to be attacked by Pinkie.

"Hiya, Spike," Pinkie hugs him from behind.

"Hey, Pinkie," Spike accepted the hug. "How are ya?"

"Not so good," Pinkie said frowning.

"What happen?"

"You didn't hear? Fluttershy's animal shelter is tearing down."

"What!"

(At The Animal Shelter)

"Why is the animal shelter tearing down?" Spike asked Fluttershy.

Twilight and friends was visiting Fluttershy helping around the place. That and wanted to hear the news. Fluttershy was holding Angle in her arms feeding him a carrot.

"I don't know," Fluttershy paces around the place checking every animal. "Two men walks up to me saying that someone will own this land. Good thing is that it' sang option."

"An option?" Spike asked.

"Meaning that he or she will decide if they're taking the land or not,"  
Twilight answered as she fed the birds.

"So it's a fifty fifty chance then," Spike continued. "Shouldn't you do something about this?"

"I would, but I don't know who's responsible of this," Fluttershy checked on the turtles.

"What are they going to do with this land anyway?" Rarity asked combing the cats.

"Yeah," Applejack said rounding up the horses. "What are they planning to do with this place?"

"They say that's football field is going to be built on top of the animal shelter," Fluttershy answered.

_That's when it hit me. A football. I could only think of someone who wanted to build a football field._

"Mr. Discord," Spike spoke.

"Why would Discord build a football field?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was resting on the grass with sunglasses on.

"It's this competition of those who get to be Vice Principal of Equestria High," Spike answered.

"Are you saying that Discord would be working with Celestia side by side together?" pinkie asked. She puts down the food supply and came over to Spike wanting to hear this.

"Only if he wins," Spike continued. "A did he does win then this place will be gone for good."

"But that' snot a problem, right?" Twilight said.

"Of course it's a problem," Applejack spoke. "He'll find a way to win just to become second boss of the school."

"What do we do?" Rarity said.

"The only thing we can do," Rainbow Dash said. "We pray to God that he doesn't win."

_I saw Fluttershy teared up. That's never a good sign. The day was almost over thankfully. This day turned out to be terrible, but it was about to get worse for me._

At the orphanage when the night sky was clear, Spike was laying in bed in his room. He was thinking what tomorrow was going to be like. He didn't want to find out, but wanting to get prepared. Comet Strike came in running breathing heavily running out of air.

"Comet, what's wrong" Spike asked.

"Dude, you're not going to believe this," Comet said as he was catching his breath. "You're getting adopted."

"What!" Spike cried out getting out of bed.

"Our guardian said that you are getting adopted by Friday morning!"

"Are you sure she said that?" Spike panics.

"Sorry, man," Comet said patting his shoulder. "It was clear as day. They live in another state. You're moving to a new house in a new state with a new family.

"But what about my friends, the school, the animal shelter?" Spike said.

"Sorry, I wish we could do something. Just try to get some sleep tonight," Comet said getting into bed. "I'm gonna miss you, Spike. Let's make it last."

Spike sat in his bed gazing at the wall with a shocking expression. Either Spike was mad, or disappointed his day gotten worser.

_Could this day get any worse for more? Yes. Discord is getting rid of Fluttershy's animal shelter, Garble might beat me up through out the week till I leave, and now I'm moving away. Away from town. The town where I have the only friends, the only great time I ever had, and now it's all going to be gone till Friday. This sucks._

(Tuesday)

Spike was sitting in class with his face still in shocked. He couldn't help but what's going to happen when he gets adopted and move away. Ms. Cheerilee notices Spike looking at the floor instead of her teaching. She walks up to Spike seeing him dozed off. She knocks on his desk making a Spike snap out of it.

"Spike, are you listening?" Ms. Cheerilee asked.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Spike rubs his eyes.

"Oh, sleeping during class are we?" Ms. Cheerilee crosses her arms. "Well in that case, I need you to do a 1,000 word essay from you."

"What!" Spike said.

"And for back talking me, you'll have to do it on paper."

Spike was about to say something else but Cheerliee stops him.

"Do you want to make it 2,000 words?" Spike sighed and gave up. "I want it done by Friday, Spike."

Spike lift his head back up and realizes he was leaving on that day.

_Friday? This Friday? But that's the day I get adopted and move. So I had the wildest idea yet._

"Actually, Ms. Cheerilee," Spike spoke. "I would like a 2,000 word essay."

"Oh, do you?" Ms. Cheerilee said. "Alright, 2,000 words it is."

Spike was thinking of something else. Something he was going a little too far.

"Oh, so you can count," Spike taunted the teacher, making the class chuckled.

"Did I say 2,000? I mean 3,000 words, Spike!" Ms. Cheerliee said in a scary tone.

"3,000? Please," Spike shook his head like it was nothing. "You give your ex husbands a 3,000 word speech why you stay single."

The class couldn't helped but laughed.

"Better make that 5,000 word essay, Mr. Spike!" Ms. Cheerilee shouted.

"5,000! I think we can higher than that ladies and gentlemen!" Spike stood on top of his desk and created an auction in the classroom. "Do I hear 6,000? 6,000 from the crowd!"

"6,000!" one of the students cried out.

"6,000!" Spike points to the student. "Do I hear 7,000?"

"7,000!"

"8,000?"

"8,000!"

Spike! What has gotten in into you?" Ms. Cheerilee asked worried about Spike.

"You're annoying words. That what in me," Spike said back talking to her.

"That's it! I want 50,000 word essay!" Ms. Cheerilee finally said.

"50,000 is nothing, Teach," Spike said. "Because I won't be seeing you or this school ever again."

Spike jumps off his desk and onto another one. He jump desk to desk heading to the door.

"I'm out!" Spike said leaving the classroom. And walk down the hallway smiling.

_Friday. So my day was turning into a good one. I have three full days here in school making things last. I could get away with anything. And that is when I have plans on what to do with my final week during lunch._

Lunchtime has arrived. Spike was sitting with his friends eating. They all notice Spike grinning as he ate.

"You seem happy today," Twilight said.

"What happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have to write an 50,000 word essay due on Friday," Spike said leaving the table quiet.

"No... Seriously," Applejack said.

Spike sighed. He wanted to tell them he was getting adopted. But the way he thinks of them reacting to that scares him.

"Guys, I have something to say," Spike said making everyone curious. "I'm... I'm... I'm moving out of town."

The whole table become loud asking questions everywhere. Except for Twilight, she knew Spike meant he was getting adopted. Rarity was bursting out tears, Pinkie was sad, Fluttershy was upset, the group was sad that Spike was moving. He didn't say he was getting adopted, but lie in a way where he told the truth.

"When are you leaving?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This Friday," Spike said.

"What are we going to do in for three days?" Pinkie asked.

"Well..." Spike than notices someone yelling from the hallway.

The group rushes to see who it was. There was a huge crowd surrounding a glass case laughing. Spike pushes the crowd aside and saw Pipsqueak banging on the glass yelling to get out. He was locked in the glass case with the trophies and documents.

"Hold on buddy!" Spike said getting the glass door unlocked and let Pipsqueak out. "Deep breathes! Deep breathes!"

"What wrong with him?" Twilight asked helping him out.

"He's claustrophobic, give him room," Spike said.

"Didn't he got shoved in a locker once?"

"Only for a few second, if he stays in a small space too long he gets sick," Spike answered. "You okay, Pipsqueak?"

"Yeah... Just... Stand back," Pipsqueak said and they did. He threw his head down throwing up all over the floor.

Spike and Rainbow Dash quickly steps back away from"the vomit spreading. So did the students.

"Ah, that's better," Pipsqueak said smiling relief.

Spike saw Garble across the hallway laughing. His shirt had Pipsqueak's name on it. Garble shrugs as if he's saying _Accidents happens_.'"

"You know," Spike spoke still looking at Garble. "I think it's time for a meeting."

(Later that day after school)

Twilight and friends, Pipsqueak, and The Crusaders gathered at Twilight's house. They were in the living room talking as they wait for Spike.

"What do you think Spike send us here for a meeting?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe it's a top secret mission!" Applebloom guesses.

"I'm pretty sure it's something more important than that, Applebloom," Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack leans over to Twilight whispering to her.

"Did ya find out about Spike?" she whispered.

"I haven't gotten a call from him yet," Twilight answered.

"No, I mean about what he's hiding."

"Oh, uh," Twilight didn't wanted to say, she knew she had to wait. So she lied to her. "I haven't heard yet."

"Let me know okay," Applejack pat her shoulder.

"Sure," Twilight said as she hid her sad face away.

Spike arrives at the house. He walks to the center of the living room and began the meeting.

"Okay, you guys," Spike began talking. "Some of you are thinking what you're doing here."

"Yes," Scootaloo spike.

"Well I'm here to tell you of what I'm about to say, so I'll cut to the chase," Spike let the room silent for a moment. "We're gonna fight back."

"Fight back?" Rainbow Dash stood up surprised.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fight back from who?" Pinkie cried out.

"I don't wanna fight anyone!" Pipsqueak panics.

"Please tell me we're not killing anyone," Sweetie Belle said.

"Calm down! Clam down, everyone!" Spike pleaded.

"Calm down?" Applejack said. "Spike, you're crazy."

"Am I, Applejack? Am I?!" Spike said.

"Wait, just who are we fighting with?" Twilight asked.

"We're fighting Garble," Spike answered.

"Garble? Spike, just because he messes with you and your friend doesn't mean you have to fight him for vengeance!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's not just Garble, but Mr. Discord as well," Spike continued. "We have three days till I move, and I'm not leaving here with Discord building another football stadium over Fluttershy's animal shelter!"

"What do you have in mind exactly?" Rarity asked.

"As soon as everyone gets here we-"

"There still more coming?" Pipsqueak said.

"Two more," Spike said. "They should be here any moment."

There was a knock on the door. Spike hustles to the front door and opens it. There was Gilda and Comet Strike with a black eye standing in front of him.

"Comet Strike! What happen?" Spike cried out seeing his friend.

"I don't know?" Comet Strike enters the house, along with Gilda helping him sit down on a chair. "One moment I was walking through the neighborhood smelling the air, feeling the breeze, on a beautiful day. Next thing I knew 'BAM!', three seniors came up to me and telling me to stay off their turf. And that's when I saw stars, thinking it was nighttime all ready."

"Some gang called The Diamond Dogsndid this to him," Gilda said as she notices Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash! What's up!"

"Gilda!" Rainbow Dash gave her a knuckle bump. "Good to see you."

"You know Spike?"

"Sure do, he's my first friend he made."

Pipsqueak walks up to Comet Strike looking at him.

"Who are you?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Comet Strike. Spike's friend," Comet answered. "You?"

"Pipsqueak. Also Spike's friend," Pipsqueak answered.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

They both shook hands.

"You know Spike?" Sweetie Belle asks Comet.

"Yeah, we're like neighbors," Comet said.

"LIKE neighbors?" Applejack asked thinking that's a weird answer.

Comet saw Spike behind her mouthing words saying _She doesn't know yet!_ to him.

"I-I mean, we ARE neighbors," Comet answered. "I guess The Diamond Dogs hit me pretty good."

"See what I mean you guys!" Spike cried out getting everyone's attention. "This is what I'm talking about! These jerks think they're better than us! They think they can do whatever they want with us! Well I say no more!"

Spike stood up on the couch. Without noticing a big portrait of an American flag on it was hanging on a wall behind him.

"We need to show these assholes who they're messing with!" Spike continued. "You think Discord will take Fluttershy's land? You think that Garble will bully students whenever he wants? Do you think that The Diamond Dogs can get away with anything? No. They are people like us. They HAVE to have weaknesses. And they're going to pay for what they done to us."

"Geez, the mouth on this kid," Scootaloo whispered and was shushed by Rarity.

"We've been bullied, teased, pushed around, cheated on, and for what? Absolutely nothing. But now they have their reasons why they should punish us, because WE... We will punish them."

"Okay, so, how are we going to do that?" Gilda asked.

"Yeah, you finally got my attention little dude!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I'm in," Fluttershy said. "If you're planning to stop Mr. Discord then I'll help."

All of Spike's friends agrees on helping him fight back.

"Thanks, guys," Spike got down from the couch. "Here's the plan: Twilight I need you to search for Garble in his high school years for information."

"Right!" Twilight said heading upstairs getting her laptop.

"Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak: you guys are going to help me take on Garble."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Garble is going down," Pipsqueak said.

"Gilda and Comet Strike: we're going to find a way to on how we'll deal with The Diamond Dogs. And as for the rest of you guys: we'll figure out a plan on how to stop Discord from becoming a Vice Principal. We have till Thursday."

"Okay, I'll help you fight back and all, on one conduction though,"  
Gilda spoke.

"If its money you want, I'm broke,"'Spike said thinking she was going to ask for money.

"I want you to kiss from you," Gilda said pointing at her lips.

Spike blushes and the girls was dropping jaws.

"You can't be serious!" Applejack yelled at her. "He's only ten!"

"Relax, cowgirl," Gilda taps her hat down. "It's just on the cheek, nowhere else."

"Spike would not do such a thing!" Rarity said crossing her arms.

"I'll do it," Spike said.

"YOU WILL?!" The girls and his two guy friends yelled.

"Sure, if this is the only way she'll help us, then I'll do it," Spike offers the kiss.

"That lucky bastard," Comet whispered.

"You should've seen him on his first day here," Pipsqueak whispered to Comet.

"Plant one right here, lover boy," Gilda said tapping on her cheek.

Spike gave himself a second. He then slowly leans forward with his lips puckered. The girls watches him angrily. As Spike got to an inch closer to her cheek, she quickly turns her head and kissed Spike on the lips. Spikes turn pure red with his eyes wide open. The girls jaws dropped down all the way to the floor. Their heart sunk as they watch the two kissing. Twilight came back holding the laptop in her hand with Garble's info.

"Okay, Spike, I-" she drops the laptop with her jaws dropped seeing Spike and Gilda kissed.

Gilda stops kissing Spike and left him there dizzy seeing his eyes spin like crazy. His face was still red and froze like a statue.

"What the hell was that!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Gilda.

"What? Are you jealous that I kissed him first and you didn't," Gilda teased her.

"Who wants to kiss a ten year old!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Fine, but just to let you know... He's a good kisser."

She winks at her and watches Rainbow Dash burst into flames.

After a while after that kissing scene, Spike and Twilight looks through Garble's info. There was a photo of him flipping the camera off but it was blurred out.

"Is there any weak points he have?" Spike asked. "Like bone fractures, ex girlfriend, fears?"

"Well, there is this, _one_ fear," Twilight said chilling a bit. "Uh, heh, but uh, you'll get a kick out of this."

"What's his deepest fear, Twilight?" Spike demanded.

Twilight pull up Garble's other info talking about himself. Spike scans through his info and stops. Spike wanted to say something, but instead he tilted his head. He kept choking the words trying to say something but couldn't help but stare at the screen.

"Seriously?" Spike said as he kept looking at Twilight and the screen back and forth. "Se-Seriously?"

"Yeah," Twilight smiled.

"Okay, now my next question is, who will he bully tomorrow?"

"I'll get onto to that," Twilight continued searching through Garble's files.

"Okay guys," Spike stood up getting everyone's attention. "Here's the plan..."

(Wednesday)

Spike and the gang all gathered at the front of the school. School hadn't started yet. In one minute the school bell would ring.

"Okay, does everyone know what to do," Spike said to them. "If we have to make changes we can call each other."

"So this is it huh?" Pipsqueak said. "No turning back."

"If we screw this up, we're dead," Rarity said.

"Don't worry, guys, I know Spike so long he never failed anyone," Comet Strike said.

"This is going on my permanent record," Twilight said.

"Hands in," Spike said.

The trouble makers put they;re hands in and began their plan.

_This was the week I would never forget. Because on that day was my favorite school day. This time... it's personal._


	9. Fighting back (part 2)

Chapter 8  
Fighting Back (Part 2)

_Previously on The School Life of Spike. Spike met some new friends along on a certain day that made his day go bad. Mr. Discord building a football stadium over the animal shelter, Garble picking on him, and now The Diamond Dogs beat up his friend Comet Strike. But when Spike heard the news he was getting adopted and was moving. It was time to take a stand. Spike and his friends created a plan that can stop all of this madness and return back to normal. Will they succeed?_

(Wednesday)

The day that the gang would plan things out for their enemies. It was Wednesday today and they were ready to begin. Spike came into school with his two friends Pipsqueak and Rainbow Dash wearing sunglasses. Spike's jacket was zipped up and was walking down the hallway slowly getting everybody's attention. As the three got to a wall and turns to them Spike looks around grinning. The students gathered around him and saw him unzip his jacket. His shirt had Garble's name written across his shirt making everyone gasp.

"GARBLE?!" they all cried out.

(In Mr. Discord's class)

Discord was in his room alone talking in the phone. He was pacing back and forth across the room. He was talking about how to become a Vice Principal... And to cheat.

"Are you sure it will work?" Discord talked to the caller. "Cause if it doesn't I want my money... No refund? Listen, if you give me the drugs today I'll pay you extra... 'Why?' Because I need to win this... What I'm going to use it for? To make the other teachers sick... So they won't compete... I really need to win to build my football stadium, that'll be my first order... Yes we already have one, but this one will be better..."

As Discord continued mouthing off; Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy was outside listening to him outside the room about cheating.

"I don't believe it!" Applejack yelled quietly.

"Then he is going to win," Fluttershy sighed.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, we'll take care of it," Pinkie cheered her up.

"That's right, Darling. All we have to do is steal the drugs he ordered," Rarity said.

"But now we need to find out where he's getting the drugs?" Applejack scratches her head.

"His house maybe?" Pinkie spoke.

"Too easy," Rarity said.

"Why don't we follow him?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Great idea!" Applejack said. "Let's do it!"

(In Town)

Comet Strike and Gilda peeks around the corner seeing The Diamond Dogs sitting at a table by _Sugarcube Corner_. They were skipping school enjoying their day off.

"Spike said they would skip school throughout the week," Gilda said.

"Why," Comet asked.

"Because Garble is at school, and once he sees them it's going to be a blood bath."

"...And your point is?"

"Just look for something that seems important to him."

The two of them watches the dogs seeing what weaknesses they have. Good news was they could hear their conversation.

"Okay, Spot, what is our schedule today?" Rover leans back with his arms behind his head.

"Well today's agenda, we'll be at the gas station stealing food and cigarettes," Spot said remembering every plan they had. "Then we'll visit that little brat again."

"Spike?" Fido said.

"No, the one in the red hood," Spot said.

"Spot, what would we do without you?" Rover said as he sat back up.

"Considering your bad memories and my good one, I say you would be a laughing stalk," Spot answered.

The whole gang laughed because it was true. Comet and Gilda looks over at Spot and had devious plan they were going enjoy.

(Mission: Garble)

Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pipsqueak was walking into the music room and saw Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. They were the music teacher aids.

"Octavia. Vinyl," Rainbow Dash spoke to them. "We need to borrow a speaker from you guys."

"Why?" Octavia asked.

"So we can put an end to Garble and his reign of terror!" Pipsqueak said feeling confident.

"Sorry guys, no can do," Vinyl said waving her finger around.

"You see, we have to keep this place clean and we can't let you guys make a mess," Octavia said.

"Okay, fine," Spike said walking up to her. "I thought would 'to try this on anyone, but it's worth a shot."

"Try what on us?" Vinyl asked. Spike took and a deep breath and lowers his head. He lifted his head back off showing the cutest look on his face that made them drop their guard. Spike smile was cute, even his eyes were because of the twinkling in them.

"Could you please help us," Spike said swaying back and forth.

"Uh... I... Uh..." Octavia was speechless.

Spike grabs her hand with both hands and lowers her down meeting eye to eye.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Spike pleaded still showing his cuteness towards her. "I'll clean your room! You can have me for the rest of the day next week if you want! I'm begging you to help us!"

Octavia couldn't help it but feel bad for Spike. She quivers her lips and wraps her arms around his neck tightly.

"_AAAAAWWW!_~~~ How can I say no to someone like you!" she grasps him around like a doll of her own. "I'll go get the keys and get your speaker, okay?"

"Thanks, Octavia, you're the best!" Spike said.

Octavia went to the closet unlocking the door and searches for the speaker.

"I don't believe this!" Vinyl cried out. "You expect to lose your own guard, Octavia! I don't-" Vinyl stops as she felt something around her waist. She looks back and saw Spike hugging her from behind.

"Can you _pleeeaaaase_~~~ keep this a secret?" Spike asked still hugging her.

"Of course I can!" Vinyl said hugging him back. "You're just the cutest freshmen I ever seen!"

"Isn't he the cutest?!" Octavia said coming back with a speaker in her band. The two girls were flirting with Spike as Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak watches him enjoying himself.

"Wow, I did not saw that coming," Rainbow Dash said.

"He has a gift I tell ya," Pipsqueak said and tears rolls down on his face. "And I'm so damn proud of him."

(Mission: Discord)

AJ, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy were spying on Discord. He was heading to the teacher's lounge getting his delivery. He enters the lounge and his tracks ended there.

"Now what?" Pinkie asked.

"Now we just have to wait on him to get out and follow him again," Applejack said. "Then he'll lead us to where his plan is at."

"I hope we can stop this plan of his," Fluttershy said.

"Look! Here he comes!" Rarity said pointing at Discord.

He carried a bag in his hand and a welcome sign banner under his arm as he whistle a song. He walks down the hallway and went outside.

"Let's go," Rarity and the gang followed him and saw him put up a ladder.

To their surprise he put a welcome banner right above the entrance.

"Why is he putting a welcome banner up for?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe that's for the bait for the teacher," Pinkie guesses.

"I don't get it?" Fluttershy said. Discord finishes the banner and climbs down the ladder. He then to the football fields making the girls even more curious. They followed him again seeing him walking towards the school band people. They couldn't tell what he was saying because they couldn't be spotted by him or the mission will fail.

"Why does he need the band for?" Rarity asked.

"Why does he need the band?" Fluttershy asked. "I'm pretty sure this doesn't involve his plan."

"The. Why is he talking to the band?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe if we keep spying on him we'll know for sure," Applejack said.

(Mission: Diamond Dogs)

Rover, Spot, and Fido waved goodbye and went to their separate ways heading home. Spot was humming a so g to make him cheerful. Then he had a feeling someone was watching him. He turns around and saw no one. He shrugs and continued walking down the sidewalk. Suddenly a black sack covered his and was pulled into an alleyway.

It was still dark. Someone removed the sack and all Spot could see was a light bulb hanging above him swinging around. The light blinded him hurting his eyes. He then realizes he was tied into a chair. He struggles till sparks came in front of him making him scream.

It was Comet in a hockey mask with his hood up hiding his face. He was using jumper cables making the positive and the negative touch each other creating a rain of sparks in the air. Spot was yelling in fear till Comet stops and turns on the light. The room was dirty, car parts were scattered, a car and motorcycle were resting silently, and a few gardening tools were hung up on the walls.

"Where am I?" Spot asked scared.

Comet snaps his fingers. A chainsaw roar behind him. Gilda in her motorcycle helmet came up behind him with the chainsaw at his face. Spot screams his head off as he tried moving away from her. She teases him for a bit and stops.

"Silence, weakling!" Comet yelled at him behind the mask, making his voice deep and harsh. "I ask the questions. And you answer them. Simple as that."

"And if I don't?" Spot asks making Gilda turn on the chainsaw again. "Okay! Okay! That was a stupid question!"

"Good boy," Comet continued. "Now answer me this: What weaknesses does Rover have?"

"None! None what so ever!" Spot said and saw Comet snaps his fingers.

Gilda pulls the chair back making Spot favoring up. Gilda put the chainsaw away and grabs a weed eater. She turns it on and put it in full throttle. She turns around swinging the weed eater and aims it at Spot. She gotten closer and closer till Spot spilled everything in tears.

"Wait! Wait!" Spot cried out. Comet held up his fist telling Gilda to stop. He walks up to him hearing what he had to say. "He may be mean and scary, but he's also have bad memory. A really REALLY bad memory."

"How bad?" Comet asked.

"So bad he doesn't know what comes after the number 8."

"So he has you to remind you stuff?"

"I keep things organize, so yeah."

"Where's the schedule?"

"I don't know."

"Proceed," Comet made Gilda turn the weed eater back on.

"ME! ME! I AM THE SCHEDULE!" Spot cried out. "I keep track of things to do in my head in case we lost the schedule! I do have a notebook schedule but other than that I keep it as a reminder in case I forget! That's it! I swear!"

"You've been a very big help, Spot," Comet said walking back.

Gilda sat Spot back up sitting straight. The two walk to the door heading out leaving Spot.

"Hey! Aren't you going to let me go?" Spot asked.

"We'll think about it," Comet said and closes the door locking it.

"...Okay! I'll just, uh... I'll just... wait here then," Spot said.

(Mission: Garble)

Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pipsqueak was setting speakers up in an empty classroom. Rainbow Dash took the laptop and plug in the speaker. Spike set the speaker against the wall not knowing if this would work or not.

"Are you sure this was going to work?" Spike said.

"Spike, I'm telling ya, the walls are so thin that you could hear me knocking from the other side," Rainbow Dash said.

_RIIIIING!  
RIIIIING!_

Spike's phone was ringing. He checks to see who it was. It was Applejack. He answered the phone hearing some bad news.

"Hello?" Spike answered.

"Spike, we got a problem," Applejack said.

"What problem?"

"Well, Rarity is bailin' out the Discord plan," Applejack said.

"What! Why!" Spike cried out into the phone.

(At The Football Field)

"Apparently we ran into Merry May," Applejack said seeing her crying on the stadiums with Rarity comforting her. "She was dumped by Blueblood."

"Can't we worry about this later?" Spike said.

"Sorry, but Rarity just won't listen, and to be honest I wouldn't blame her."

(In The Classroom)

"Well she can't just-"

_RIIIIING!  
RIIIIING!_

Spike's phone was ringing again. This time it was Comet.

"Hang on, I got another call," Spike out his friend on hold for a second and answered his call. "This better be good, Comet."

(At Gilda's Garage)

"K, Spike, we got Spot hostage, now what?" Comet answered.

"Why do you have him hostage?" Spike asked.

"Because he's the golden ticket for our revenge," Gilda said leaning over Comet.

"Yeah, all we did really is kept him in Gilda's garage torturing him a bit," Comet said.

(In The Classroom)

Spike was thinking. He paces around the room till he had an idea.

"Do you still have the key to the garage?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Comet said.

"Hang onto to it, we'll save it for later, gotta go," Spike hung up and went back to Applejack. "Hey, Applejack, can you give the phone to Rarity?"

"Sure," Applejack gave the phone to Rarity.

"Hello?" Rarity answered.

"Okay, Rarity, you want revenge on Blueblood? Well then here's the plan," Spike said. "But you're not going to like it."

(Later)

Featherweight was putting his things in his locker. He wore a white button up shirt tucked in his brown slack pants and wore a red tie. He closes his locker only to see Garble leaning against the other lockers grinning down on him.

"How's it going there," Garble said, unzipping his jacket revealing Featherweight's name. "Featherweight."

Featherweight gasps and ran as fast as he can. Garble laughs knowing he would catch up to him. He fiddles with Featherweight's locker combination and unlocks it. As he opens it, loud circus music played. Garble jumps. He didn't expect anything like that to happen. He closes the locker making the music stop. He lean his ear on the locker hearing the music. But it stops when he closed it.

He opens it again and the music came on again. He closes it once more and it stops. This time he quickly opens it and shut back again hearing the short song. He does multiple times creating the music going off and on. Garble stops and opens it again, he couldn't take it anymore. He swings the locker wide open. He digs through Featherweight's stuff looking for the source of where the music was coming from. He took a backpack shacking it. He opens it dumping everything looking for the music playing.

As Garble continued the search, Pipsqueak was watching him go insane. He was peeking around the corner hiding. On the other side of Garble was Spike holding speakers against the wall. Pipsqueak was holding out his hand in the room with his thumb up and thumbs down for playing and stopping the music. Rainbow Dash was on the laptop playing the song. They laughed and giggled enjoying this prank they're pulling.

"Okay, you guys keep this up till he gives up," Spike said putting the speakers down and set it against the wall. "I'm going to deal with another jerk."

"Hurry back, Spike," Rainbow Dash said.

Spike walks out of the classroom seeing Garble still looking for the source. The hallway was a mess and the students watch him chuckling. Spike quickly walks away laughing. He saw The Crusaders waiting for him on the end of the hallway.

"You guys ready," Spike said to them. "Let's do this," Applebloom said excitedly.

"Okay, Here's what I want you guys to do…"

(Mission: Blueblood)

"Hey there," Rarity leans against the locker flirting with Blueblood. "I heard you were available and I was wondering if I can have your number."

"Uh... Uh, sure! Sure!" Blueblood quickly took out a price of paper and pen out of his locker and quickly wrote his number. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Rarity said taking the paper.

"What about your number?" Blueblood asked.

"I'll surprise you," Rarity winks at him and walks off. Blueblood looks himself in the mirror hanging on the locker.

"Blueblood, you are good," Blueblood winks himself and walks off closing his locker.

Rarity turns to a corner and saw Applebloom with a crowbar in her hands.

"Locker number 264," Rarity said as she kept walking.

Applebloom rushes to Blueblood's locker. She struck the crowbar into the locker and jams it open. As for Blueblood he walks down the hallway and was stopped by Sweetie Belle. She had a plate of cookies and milk in her hands.

"Hello, sir!" She said smiling. "Would you like a cookie for my fundraiser?"

"I am a bit of hungry. Sure, why not," Blueblood gave her a dollar and ate a cookie. He liked The cookie and gave her three more dollars. He continued eating the cookies as if he was in heaven.

"Would you like some milk?" Sweetie Belle asked. Before she gave the milk to Blueblood, she purposely spills the milk onto him. "Oops! Sorry, sir."

"I'm cover in milk!" Blueblood whines. "This is going to stain my suit!"

He rushes to the bathroom cleaning his suit. Sweetie Belle had an evil grin on her face.

"Thank you for your generosity," Sweetie Belle said in an evil way.

Applebloom continues searching in his locker. She found cleaning supplies and an extra suit he carries in a plastic bag. She took off running with the suit and cleaning supplies. She cleans the locker out. Blueblood was drying himself with paper towels. He sighed and disappointed that there was still a stain on his suit. He walks out of the bathroom till he felt a growl in his stomach. There was something in the cookies that made him uncomfortable. He covers his stomach and made a face of disgust. He ran back to the bathroom and enters one of the stalls. In another stall, Scootaloo walks out carrying a wrench. She walks out of the bathroom and threw the wrench away and whistled away.

The bell ring meaning school was over with and students headed to their next class. As they did they heard a scream in the bathroom hearing _Toilet water! Toilet water!_ It was silence for a moment. Blueblood walks out of the bathroom soak and wet. He was drench, his hair was wetted down, and a trail of water was left behind. The students laughed at him as Blueblood walks away embarrassed.

"Well this stinks. Literally," Blueblood said sniffing himself. "But at least I. Fought an extra-"

Blueblood stops and saw his locker torn open. He rushes to it and saw all of his things were gone. He panics and looks around seeing anyone carrying his belongings. Outside, The Crusaders were running away with Blueblood's things. They headed back to Twilight's house and began with new plans.

(Mission: Garble)

Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pipsqueak was heading towards the gym carrying boxes filled with colorful clothes of their own.

"You guys know the plan?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Pipsqueak said.

"Let's get this over with," Rainbow Dash said.

Later that day, Garble was in gym using a punching bag to get the comfortable again. After the incident he kept listening to the circus song he felt uneasy. He punches the bag multiple times breaking sweat around him.

"Hey! Watch where you going you dumbass! _POW_!" Garble lunches the bag. "Oh, you want to stop? Okay, I'll stop. I'm sorry man. _POW_! Really you think I'd stop! No! Cause you're weak like the others and-"

All of a sudden the lights went out. It was pitch black around Garble, he couldn't see himself.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Garble cried out.

A single light turned on. It reveals a huge present in the middle of the gym. Garble was confused of what's happening till the present exploded with confetti. Spike was in a clown costume with a horn in his hand. His face was painted and wore very colorful clothes.

_HONK!_  
_HONK!_

"Hey there, Garble!" Spike cried out acting goofy.

Garble didn't know it was Spike. He back away slowly in fear.

_I know, right. Garble, afraid of clowns. This was my favorite day that ever happened to me._

"No. No, no no no no," Garble shook his head rapidly still backing away. He stops feeling two hands on his shoulders. He turned to see Rainbow Dash in a rainbow clothes and her face was painted with all different colors.

"Let's play, Garble!" she said pushing him to the ground.

"Yeah!" Pipsqueak came by bending over looking down on him. "Let's play!"

Pipsqueak was wearing a black and white suit and his face was painted with black on one side and white on the other. They all dance and laugh at him making Garble scared. They surrounded him closing in on him.

"Get away you freaks! Leave me alone!" Garble pleaded but they continued on scaring him. "No! Back off man! No. No! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Few minutes later the lights were turned back on by Iron Will and his students.

"All right, ladies!" Iron Will shouted.

He wore a blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts. He wears a cap over his head matching the shorts and his hair was running down on the back of his head. His hat was covering his Mohawk.

_That's Iron Will. Me and Pipsqueak have him for gym during school. He's the toughest teacher we knew of. He could lift three 50 kilogram dumbbells with his hand and mouth. The man's a monster._

"I want you to run around the gym without breaking a single sweat!" he continued. "Cause if you do-"

He heard a whimper noise coming from the bleachers. He walks towards the noise only to see Garble rocking back and forth underneath it.

"Son, what are you doing under my bleaches?" Iron Will asked.

"The clowns. Are they gone?" Garble asked shaking in fear.

"What now?" Iron Will asked again.

"There were clowns in the gym, Coach Iron Will! Clowns!" Garble cried out.

The students laughed at him, he never been humiliated before in his life. But he ignored them as he still fidgets.

(At Twilight's House)

The whole gang was discussing on their next plan. But this was going to be challenging for them.

"What's our next plan, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what are we going to do now?" Comet said.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Spike said. He sat in a chair bounces his foot up and down.

"Better make it fast, cause Mr. Discord will win by tomorrow," Applejack said.

"WHAT!" Spike cried out.

"You see, Mr. Discord already poisoned the teachers," Pinkie said.

"He killed the teachers?!" Spike panics.

"No, Spike, what she meant to say was he already made the teachers - who are competing - sick," Fluttershy explained.

"Apparently he gave them drinks in the teachers' lounge without us knowing," Applejack said.

"Never mind about Discord, what about The Diamond Dogs," Comet said. "We still got Spot trap in Gilda's garage."

"And Blueblood," Rarity points out.

Spike went back to thinking stroking his chin. Then he snaps his fingers having a great idea.

"You still got Blueblood's phone number?" Spike asked Rarity.

"Yeah," Rarity said handing Spike the paper.

"Crusaders, you still have his stuff?"

"Right here, Spike,"Applebloom pulled his suit behind the couch.

"Okay guys, here our next plan for tomorrow," Spike began as the gang gathered around him. "We're going to put Discord's plan down to the ground. And this is how we're going to do it: If he's going to be Vice Principal then that means an inspector will be checking up on him and the school, just to see if he's qualify or not."

"And that's when we come in," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, because we're going to show this inspector that we're immature," Spike continued. "And as for Blueblood and The Dogs, we're going to make them fight each other. I'm going to text Blueblood. Gilda, I want you to send a fake message to The Dogs, give the note to Rover and make sure you write _come alone_ on the letter."

"Can do," Gilda said.

"Okay, tomorrow, we hit them hard," Spike said.

(Later that day)

Rover and Fido were angry because they couldn't find their friend Spot. They look through trash cans, alleyways, they searched the whole town.

"Where the hell is Spot?" Rover said.

"How should I know, I don't keep schedules of where he goes on his spare time," Fido said.

"We can't continue with our routine if we don't know what to do," Rover smacks his head. "Stupid brain! WORK!"

"Where would Spot be at a time like this?" Fido asked.

They hear a roar coming from a distance. Gilda rode her motorcycle with Blueblood's stuff. She stops by them and gave it to Rover. And a letter she wrote.

"What's this for?" Rover asked.

"A message from Blueblood," Gilda said. "I'm just the messenger."

She drove off immediately leaving the two clueless. Rover hands over the clothes to Fido and opens the letter.

_If u want your friend back, meet me by __**'**__Griffons Workshop' n the junkyard 12:00 p.m. Come alone_.

"A trick?" Fido said.

"No. Revolution," Rover said.

"Revolution?"

"It's just, I thought... This is why we need Spot back in our group!"

(Blueblood's room)

Blueblood was on his laptop looking for a new suit and cleaning tools. He wore a white robe and a towel wrapped around his head. He took a shower from the accident that happened at school.

"It's going to take another thousand dollars for a suit compare to mine," he said over dramatically.

His phone vibrates on the table. He looks to see who it was. A message pops up.

_If u want your precious belongings ever again, meet me by 'Griffons Workshop' n the junkyard 12:00 p.m. Come alone._

"Those Bastards," Blueblood puts down his phone and thought this through. He hated the junkyard but his belongings are waiting for him there. As he thinks another message pops up.

_1 more thing, bring the keys 2 the workshop._ "Keys?" Blueblood asked himself.

_DING DONG!_

Blueblood quickly rushes to the front door with his fluffy white house shoes on. He opens the door and saw Comet standing their holding the keys out in front of him.

"Telegram," Comet said.

(Thursday)

Spike and his school friends were at the front entrance of the school. They were preparing the plan for Mr. Discord. Comet and Gilda wasn't there with them, they already finished with their job.

"You guys ready? It's now or never," Spike said.

"You sure you're up for this, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I'll go to the junkyard at 11:30," Spike said. "Then I'll deal with Rover and Blueblood."

"What about Garble?" Rainbow Dash asked.

(In Ms. Cheerilee's Room)

"It was… frightening," Garble said sitting in a comfy red chair. "They were everywhere. I wasn't a bad kid when I was young till those… things showed up. I was just enjoying the circus, but the way they laughed, the way they show their expression… I couldn't stand it. It was like a nightmare only I wasn't asleep."

"But you got it through with it and you're a big boy now, Garble," Cheerilee said sitting in her desk.

Cheerilee was an anxiety helper as well. He was helping Garble to get over the fear of clowns.

"That's when they showed up in gym, teach," Garble continued. "It was so sudden, it happens so fast. It's coming back to haunt me."

"Listen, Garble, I will help you with everything I have," Cheerilee said. "Just take deep breaths."

Garble did what she told him to do and was relaxed.

"Now clear your mind."

Garble clears his mind and was relaxed even more.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little," Garble answered.

"Good, now to overcome your fear you have to embrace the fear; show them that you are not afraid."

"Okay, how do we do that though?"

Cheerilee took out a clown ragdoll out of her desk.

"You have to be friends with it," Cheerilee held the doll up.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Garble jumps out of the chair and hid behind it. "Get it away! It's the same clown in the gym! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh dear," Cheerilee puts the doll down.

(Outside)

"He's already taken care of," Spike answered. "Now the inspector will be here shortly so let's make this count. Do we have our phones on us?"

"Check!" they all said.

"Contact me when they enter each checkpoint," Spike said. "Let's make this day the last."

"Wait a minute?" Applejack said. "Won't Principal Celestia be furious?"

"She won't be here today," Spike said. "She wants to see if Discord could handle this on his own."

"So that's why you set the plan up," Pinkie spoke.

"Exactly, the inspector will see if he's qualifies to become a Vice Principal."

"And when the inspector sees how horribly he handles with the school, then my shelter will be safe!" Fluttershy said with glee.

"That's why we need to make this count," Spike said. "Let's make this day our last."

Later that day, Mr. Discord was waiting outside looking at his watch every five seconds. The band was with him ready to play their school song. A car pulled up in front of Discord, he knew who it was.

"Alright kids, hit it!" Discord said.

The band played their song as the inspector got out of her car. She wore a pink scarf, a light purple suit and skirt, and light purple heels.

_Ms. Harshwhinny is a cranky, grumpy lady. She's a very strict woman if you know what I mean. Always keeping things organize, doesn't get enough sleep, and the worst part is she'll become a teacher at school in a couple of days; If she like it here._

"Welcome to Equestria High, Ms. Harshwhinny!" Discord shook her hand.

"Do you mine shutting up the band?! It's giving me a headache!" Ms. Harshwhinny asked rudely.

Discord cuts the band and shoo them off to class.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Ms. Harshwhinny," Discord said. "I'll apologize once we began the tour of this school."

"You do realize if I see one flaw of this school you won't become Vice Principal," Ms. Harshwhinny said as Discord escorted her inside the building.

"Ms. Harshwhinny, I assure you that these kids are angles," Discord said patting her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she barked at him.

"Of course."

They walk across the hallway while Twilight spied on them. She took out her phone and texted Spike. In another class, Spike felt his phone vibrate. He saw the text saying: _Heading towards the library_. Spike texted Fluttershy. In the library she was pretending to read a book. She got the text and read it. _Begin checkpoint A_ it read. Fluttershy puts her phone away and set the book down. She saw Discord and Ms. Harshwhinny enter the room. She grabs her backpack and unzips it. A squirrel head pops up. She grabs the squirrel and whispers to him.

"Go get them Walnuts," she whispered to the squirrel.

She set him down and off he went towards Discord and Ms. Harshwhinny as they went to the bookshelves.

"See how the students read their books quietly and peacefully," Discord said.

"And you made them read books?" Ms. Harshwhinny questions him.

"Well, I told them they gain more knowledge this way," Discord continues. "I told them his is how they set up their goal, their dreams."

"I see," Ms. Harshwhinny looks at them very pleased.

"And this here is my favorite history book," Discord said. Ms. Harshwhinny didn't pay any attention to him.

As he pulls the book out, he saw the squirrel Fluttershy releases. The squirrel quickly jumps on Discord. Discord panics without making a sound. He tried and capturing it but the squirrel was faster than him. Ms. Harshwhinny didn't turn around nor did she notice he was attack by the animal. Discord was running around in place as he squirrel went into his clothes. He started to giggle, but just in time covering his mouth. He dances around like an idiot shaking his leg getting the squirrel out of his pants without knowing. The squirrel ran to Fluttershy's backpack while Fluttershy quickly zips up the backpack and left. Ms. Harshwhinny finally turns around and saw Discord dancing.

"Mr. Discord, what on earth are you doing?" she said.

Discord stops and checks himself making sure the squirrel was gone.

"I, uh… I, uh…" Discord thinks fast and saw the book he pulled out in his hand. "I always love this book like I said. Always makes me laugh and enjoyable, I'm such a nerd."

He awkwardly laughs and sees that Ms. Harshwhinny wasn't amused.

"Onward with the tour," Discord said.

In another Class, Spike gotten another text from Fluttershy saying that checkpoint A was a success. Spike nods happily and text Twilight. Twilight receives the text and resume on spying the two. The next thing they were heading was the football field. Twilight texted Rainbow Dash and Rarity preparing for checkpoint B. They ran to the football field and saw Discord and Ms. Harshwhinny walking across the field.

"This is where we cheer our students," Discord continued. "We cheer the players, we let the marching band play in half time..."

On the other side of the bleachers, Rarity set a golf ball down on a tee. She steady her golf club on the ball and swings it back behind her.

"Fore," she said, swinging the golf club and hits the golf ball.

The golf ball went flying towards Harshwhinny. Discord continues babbling on when he sees the golf ball coming at her and quickly stood in front of her. The ball hits Discord knocking him out.

"Mr. Discord?" Ms. Harshwhinny voice echoes into Discord's head. "Mr. Discord, are you all right?"

"What happen?" Discord moans, rubbing his black eye.

"You got hit by a golf ball, Mr. Discord," she said.

"Oh, you know kids," Discord got up all cheery. "They can be competitive sometimes, always want to win with style. Shall we continue?"

Ms. Harshwhinny walks off leaving Discord behind. At the other end of the field, Rainbow Dash sat a football down on the ground. She ran back and ran towards the football kicking it into the air. Discord notices the football and was heading straight to Harshwhinny again. Discord catches the ball before it hits Harshwhinny. Discord took a breather of relief. He then heard football players running at him. Discord took a second glance of the football and back to the players.

"Oh, shi-" _POW!_ "Ooooo, that gotta hurt," Rarity stands right next to Rainbow Dash. "Never mind that, where did you learn to pitch like that?" Rainbow Dash asked wondering about Rarity's golfing skills. "1st prize in every tournament I took," Rarity said. "This years was my fifth trophy."

(In The Cafeteria)

It was lunch time. Spike, Pipsqueak, Applejack, and Pinkie were sitting together at lunch. Spike gotten a text from Rainbow Dash saying that checkpoint B was a success. Spike puts up his phone and looks around.

"Okay, guys, you ready?" Spike asked receiving nods from them.

Spike looks around and spotted Thunderlane in a table with his friends. He took out a slingshot and grabs a pudding cup that was filled. He took the lid off and pulls the pudding back. He launches the pudding straight to Thunderlane making a perfect shot to the face. Spike then quickly puts up the slingshot and resume on eating pretending like nothing happened. Thunderlane wipes off the pudding off his face and was really mad about it. He stood up slowly and looked around.

"Who threw that?" Thunderlane cried out still looking.

Spike stands on his seat getting Thunderlane's attention. Spike points at Goldengrape making Thunderlane think he threw the pudding at him. He saw him talking to his friends. He grabs his mash potatoes and threw it at Goldengrape making a perfect shot. It splattered a lover his shirt. His friend next to him laughs really hard. Goldengrape grabs his tray and thrust the food onto him. Then be laugh. His friend took his soup and threw it at him but dodges and hits another person. This created a chain reaction. Everybody threw food at each other making it into a...

"FOOD FIGHT!" Spike cried out.

His friends flip the table over creating a barricade. They threw food at people making messes all over the room. Iron Will walks in and saw the fight going on.

"Not on my watch!" he said with his nostril flaring.

"Get Iron Will!" Applejack cried out.

They all threw food at Iron Will. He tried to block it but they all throw food at him all at once. Food went flying towards him as he back away falling into a trash can. He got stuck and tries to get out of it. The fight continue on.

Mr. Discord and Harshwhinny were walking down the hallway. Discord has a huge band aid on his forehead from the football players when he was tackled.

"Hope you're hungry, because I save the best for last... The cafeteria!" Discord said as they headed to lunch.

Back in the cafeteria, they continued to fight. Everybody was enjoying the fight but only a few refuses to.

"I can't get my shirt stained, my mom will kill me!" Featherweight cried out to his friend as he held a tray over his head.

Spike and his friends were enjoying the fight till Pipsqueak betrays them. He took a pie and threw it at Spike. They laughed at him till Spike Threw his spaghetti at Applejack. And then Applejack threw her applesauce at Pinkie. They all laughed as they threw their food at one another.

Discord and Harshwhinny made it to the cafeteria entrance with the doors closed.

"Behold, Ms. Harshwhinny, I give you the lunch room," Discord said as he opens the doors revealing War World III to Harshwhinny. They both dropped their jaws and was shocked of what they were seeing. Discord was furious and step up to stop the disaster happening.

"THAT'S! ENOUGH!" Discord shouted making everyone in the cafeteria stop in their place.

The students all looks at him very scared and was covered with food satins all over them. Even Spike and his friends were scared. Discord took a moment of peace till someone randomly threw spaghetti at Harshwhinny. Her face turned red and was looking straight at Discord. Discord saw the rage coming it of her.

"Ms. Harshwhinny, there has to be an explanation of why these students-"

"These students are savages!" Ms. Harshwhinny cried out. "Obviously you're not authorized to become a Vice Principal."

Spike and friends smiled. They succeed.

"Good day, Mr. Discord!" Harshwhinny walks off stomping her heels.

"Wait!" Discord ran after her. He slips on a spilt soda all over the ground and lands his face into a pile of spaghetti and mash potatoes. Harshwhinny looks over to him seeing his face was covered with muck. "Please! Don't go!"

Harshwhinny turns away walking out of the building. Discord plants his face back into the pile. Spike looks at the clock on the wall. It was 11:26.

"Two more people to deal with," Spike took off running and headed to the junkyard.

(At The Junkyard)

Rover was at the _Griffons Workshop_. He was carrying Blueblood's belongings in a small bag and his suit behind his back. He looks around to see if Blueblood was here, but he wasn't in sight. He then heard somebody in the distance. It was Blueblood spraying air-freshener around him. He was disgusted by the looks of the place. He stops to see Rover with his stuff. He walks slowly showing rage in his eyes glaring at Rover. When he stops in front of him it there was silence, till Blueblood broke it.

"...I want my belongings back," Blueblood said.

"I want the keys," Rover said. "My friend is waiting for me in the broom closet."

"Why didn't you kick it open?"

"It's made of steel."

"Who makes their broom closet door made out of steel?"

"You still haven't answered my question," Rover growled. "Where. Are. The keys."

Blueblood took the keys out of his pocket.

"Oh, these keys?" he teased. "Do you really want it back?"

"Yeah, I do!"

Blueblood handed him the keys. As soon as Rover was about to grab them, Blueblood chunks the keys over by the pile of car parts. Rover lost the keys in sight.

"Oops," Blueblood said.

"What was that for, you ass!" Rover cried out.

"I know that you and your friends humiliate me since the bathroom incident!"

"What?"

"Don't _What_ me, it was a three person job to do something like that!"

Rover stood quiet not sure what he was talking about. But he gave him a smile.

"Okay, fine," Rover smiles, laughing. "Well since you came all the way here just to get your things. Here you go."

Rover handed him the bag and suit.

"Thank you," Blueblood was about to have his things till Rover dumps his things and threw his suit on the dirt.

He stomps on his stuff up and down furiously. Next he took the suit and smothers it onto the dirt ground. He then tears the suit apart like a mad dog. When he stops, Blueblood drop his jaws and scream in quiet high pitch voice. When he stops the drama, he looks at rover and had rage in his eyes.

"You just crossed the line," Blueblood said.

"YOU, crossed it first," Rover said pointing at him.

Blueblood charges at Rover tackling him to the ground. Him and Rover were fighting they don't care if they get dirty. Spike finally arrives and saw the two fighting. He rushes to the workshop without being spotted. He saw Gilda sitting on a chair enjoying her show and her sandwich.

"Aren't you working today?" Spike ask.

"I'm on my lunch break," Gilda said. "Oh, and I set a barrel filled with oil on top of the roof and you're welcome."

"Thanks," Spike said.

He took off running leaving Gilda with her sandwich. Spike ran to the back of the building and climbs onto a ladder. He reaches the roof and saw a barrel resting. He rushes to the barrel and saw that Blueblood and Rover was perfectly lined up to it. He looks down as he gets ready to dump the oil on top of them. Blueblood grabs Rover hair and Rover chokes him. Blueblood looks up and saw Spike on top of the building with the barrel. Spike waves at him getting his attention.

"You?" Blueblood cried out.

Rover let go and looks up. Spike tips the barrel over spilling the oil on top of them. They scream as oil was poured onto them. Spike watches them fell to the ground as the oil spread. They slip every time they try to get up. Spike laughs and Gilda took a long slurp of her soda through a straw. Spike got went back to the ladder and climbs down. He ran out of the junkyard and jumps in the air happy.

"Yes! Whoo!" Spike cried out happy as he laughs all the way back to Twilight's house.

_So that was that. The plan worked out great. I move and go away tomorrow without a trace, I stop Mr. Discord taking down the animal shelter, and bring Garble to shame. But I thought it would get better, till I found out that by tomorrow and tonight was going to be the worst time of my life._

(Ms. Cheerilee's Room)

Garble had the clown ragdoll in his hands playing with it. He plays with his arms and legs and making him jump around as if he was an 8 year old child.

"See, it isn't scary if you get along with it once in a while," Ms. Cheerilee. "Now I want you to think about the clowns in the gym. Think of why they would do that to you. Could it be something you did to anyone particular. Maybe because they did this to you because they want to see what you feel what they felt. Someone you might know?"

Garble took a moment to think. He then widen his eyes and turned angry. He grips the ragdoll with both hands tightly.

(Teacher's Lounge)

Discord looks at the security cameras. He wanted to see who was responsible of creating the food fight. He keeps playing the video over and over again till he spotted something. He saw Spike standing on his seat pointing. He slowly rewinds the video and saw him with a slingshot and the pudding in his hand. He plays it and saw Spike shot the pudding at Thunderlane. Discord grins wide.

* * *

"SPIIIIIIIIIIKE!" Blueblood spat out oil as he got back up covered in oil.

* * *

"Spike!" Garble growled as he pops the Ragdoll's head off.

* * *

"Spike," Discord whispered as he smiled with hatred.

_It's going to be a bloodbath_


	10. Fighting Back (Part 3)

Chapter 10

Fighting Back (Part 3)

_Previously on 'The School Life of Spike'. Spike and the gang pulled the greatest payback known to mankind. When the victims were punished, they realize that Spike was responsible for pulling the pranks and was going to kill him for it. But Spike was moving tomorrow, and tonight will turn out terrible for our little hero, and will he get a big surprise when he hears the news and tells the truth in front of his friends._

After School, Spike and the gang cheered for their victory. They all hive five each other and laughed.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Best day ever!" Pipsqueak said high fiving Applebloom.

"Yay," Fluttershy whispered.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Twilight suggested.

"Yeah! Party at Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie jumps up for joy.

"That's sounds delightful," Rarity said. "I'll go tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"We'll handle the decoration," Applebloom said, grabbing her friends.

"I'll help as well," Applejack said.

"Yeah, let's make a victory party AND a party for Spike; who is moving and set our enemies straight!" Pipsqueak patted Spike's back.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Twilight said.

"Sure, why not," Spike agreed with the idea.

"Then it's settled then," Rainbow Dash said. "Let's prepare the celebration!"

The gang cheered and walked off preparing for the party. Applejack, Pinkie, and The Crusaders were getting decorations. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight were going to go tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake about the party plans. Rainbow Dash and Pipsqueak went to Gilda's workshop to invite her and Comet Strike. And finally, Spike was heading back home. He was going to pack his things for tomorrow and ready to live in a new life. He never felt so happy before.

_I couldn't believe that today went okay for me. I was getting away by tomorrow, I stop the animal shelter from tearing down, and now I'll have a family tomorrow. I thought this day couldn't get any better till a familiar college student capture me from behind._

"Gotcha!" Fleur De Lis came behind Spike hugging him. "I told you to watch your back, didn't I?"

"Fleur? What are you doing here?" Spike asked, still get hugged by her.

"Well, I saw you exiting the school building and I figured that I could talk to you for a sec," Fleur let go of Spike.

"What is it?" Spike asked, curious of what she has to say to him.

"I'm throwing a party today and I wanted to invite you there."

"A party?" Spike still remember that he was throwing a party of his own. "I can't, I have another party to go to."

"Oh that's okay, you could just stay for a while and you can go to your party," Fleur suggested.

"But-"

"Please! Just for a while!" Fleur begged Spike to come to her party.

_I like to go to her party, but my friends are preparing a party for me and themselves. If I go to Fleur party then that'll leave my friends out of the picture._

"Just for a while I guess," Spike answered.

"Great! See you there!" Fleur winks at him as she waves goodbye.

Spike waved back to her and sighed. He walks back to the orphanage getting his things ready for tomorrow. As for the rest of the gang, they set up the party at Sugarcube Corner and was ready to go. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were excited as well. But as for Spike, he headed to Fleur De Lis party thinking he would stay for a while. But this was a big mistake for him. He saw the party going wild and the music playing very loud. He walks to the front door and knocks on it. Fleur opens the door surprise to see Spike.

"Spike!" she cried out giving him a hug. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too, but this is only for a while," Spike said.

"Of course, just for a while," Fluer repeated what he said reminding herself. "Please come in."

Spike was escorted inside by her and saw a few friends he knew and few college kids. There were all laughing and visiting. To Spike it seems like a magical place to be in right now. It was colorful, balloons everywhere, and the best part for Spike was when confetti rain down on him.

"Well? What do you think?" Fleur asked Spike seeing the expression on his face.

Spike was breathless, he never seen a party like this in his life.

"I'll admit, this party is awesome," Spike answered.

"This party has only just begun, Spike!" Fleur grabs Spike's hands and pulled him to the dance floor in her living room.

Fleur dances around Spike while Spike stood in place. He could only think about his friends waiting for him. Speaking of friends, he did thought of the time when they taught him to dance. So he dances with Fleur remembering what he learned from them. The crowd looks at the two cheering on. Spike and Fleur danced like crazy.

As for Spike's friends, they waited for our little hero to return. Rainbow Dash was laying back on her seat with her legs sticking out. Applejack plays with her drink. Scootaloo was blowing a balloon and let the air out making it fly around. It landed on Pinkie's hair.

"Where's Spike?" Applebloom asked. She was laying on the ground watching the clouds.

"Probably forgotten where the party was at," Fluttershy guesses.

"Spike wouldn't forget," Comet spoke.

"I'm sure he has his reason why he's running late," Gilda said.

(Later That Day)

Spike was chugging on a soda as the crowd cheered him on. There were about 16 soda cans in front of him all empty. Spike finished his drink and slams it down on the ground. The crowd went wild as Spike did a little victory dance. Hours went by, the sun was setting. Spike and Fleur were laughing through out the party when night fell. Spike's friends came looking for him. Only Twilight's friends searched for him while the others went home.

"Where on earth is Spike?" Applejack asked.

"I hope he's alright," Fluttershy said worrying.

"Come on, Shy," Rainbow Dash lightly punches her on the shoulder. "Spike will be okay, he's a tough dude."

They can hear loud music out in the distance. They went to see what it was and saw that a party was loud. They had shocking faces seeing the house a total mess already.

"What in tarnation," Applejack said to herself.

"The music is awfully, don't you think?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"Only a party animal could do something like this," Twilight spoke.

_SLAM!_

The front door swings wide open revealing Spike dancing like an idiot.

"I BELIEVE IN MAGIC!" he cried out.

He stops to see his friends disappointed and surprised at the same time. Spike slowly faded his smile and realized what he had done.

"Guys!" Spike cried out. But his friends walks away without saying a word to him. "Wait! Guys!"

He chases after them stopping them from walking away.

"Listen guys, I'm SO sorry I forgot about our party," Spike said as he felt terrible.

"No, Spike, it's okay, really," Rainbow Dash crossed her arms looking away from him.

"Yeah, we understand," Applejack lowered her head and hat down looking straight to the ground disappointed.

"Party pooper," Pinkie said to him.

"I said I'm sorry," Spike begged them. "We can have the party right now."

"That's not the point, Spike!" Rarity cried out. "You abandon your friends and made new ones!"

"No! It's not what it looks like!" Spike looks back at the party seeing the party still going on. He could still hear them calling out his name. "Okay, maybe it does look like it but I'm serious about my real friends who are standing in front of me!"

"We waited for you for six hours, Spike," Twilight said.

"Does this mean you don't want to hang out with us anymore?" Fluttershy said.

"No!" Spike answered.

"Are we annoying to you?" Pinkie asked.

"No!"

"Is it because we embarrass you?" Rarity asked.

"NO!"

"Then what is it, Spike!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"It about my life!" Spike shouted back at her making the girls fell silent. "Do you have any idea of what's it like without any friends. Where I come from wasn't pleasant, wasn't where you guys would live. I was different from my town, I get bullied there, humiliated, getting bruises everywhere on my body because I was different - ME! Until I came here, where everything was great, my life changed here till I heard the news that I was moving away. And as a friend - your guy's friend - I would NEVER betray my friends, what so ever."

The girls stay quiet. They can feel so much pain from Spike in him.

"But still, why hang with them... when you would've hang with us," Rainbow Dash asked, softly this time.

Spike didn't say anything. All he could do was sigh at them as he lowered his head.

"...I don't know," was all Spike could say.

It took a moment to calm things down. The gang continued walking away sadly without saying a word. All except for Twilight for she knew something wasn't right.

"...Can you tell them, that I said 'Goodbye'," Spike said sadly and he walks off into the other direction.

"Spike, wait!" Twilight stops Spike from walking away. "...I know... I know that you're an orphanage."

Spike didn't feel surprised at all.

"...What difference does it make," Spike spoke sadly and quietly without turning around. "I'm moving tomorrow."

"I know but, I still can't figure out why your life was miserable," Twilight continued. "I understand that your parents died in a car wreck. Zecora told me everything. But what caught my attention is that you said that they leave you bruises. What does that suppose to mean."

Spike looks up seeing the night sky. He could see the stars twinkling down on him.

"She may didn't tell you much," Spike spoke, still looking at the stars. "But what she didn't tell you that I get beating up for no reason."

"Because you were different?" Twilight said.

"...Yes... Because I was different," Spike repeated of what she said. "Because they called me a sissy... a nerd... a freak... they even said that I was different. Every time when I pull my hoodie over my head when I blush they would make fu of me for it. Either I have a crush on a teacher, a girl who's older than me. I never did get to fit in."

"And your relatives?"

"What about them?"

"Did they do horrible things to you?"

"Did Zecora told you that," Spike did a small chuckle. "I ran away. Ever since my parents died, I ran away from home. Because they were the only people who could ever make my life better."

Twilight felt so terrible. She had no idea Spike's life was so horrible to her. She had a small tear rolling down on her face.

"Oh Spike, I... I didn't mean to..." she stuttered as she tries to find the right word to say.

"It's okay," Spike said. "I mean... who would care about a boy who's different from others."

Spike walks off. He stops again and this time looks back at Twilight.

"Thanks... for being my friend, Twilight," Spike finally said and walks off once more.

Twilight walks off as well. She continued walking till she drops to her knees. She cried in tears. She threw her hands onto her face covering her sadness. Tears came out of her palms.

"I'm so sorry Spike!" she sobs sadly. "If I knew about this sooner... we would've made you stay! I'm so sorry Spike!"

She continues to cried in the cold night. As for Spike he arrives back to the orphanage and went into his room. He lay in bed slamming his head onto the pillow.

_I. Felt. Awful. Not only did I lost my friends. But I was going back to my original life again. I never knew that once mistake could end my life just like that. Till my friend Comet came in breathing heavily._

"Spike! You never going to believe this!" Comet cried out.

"Go away, Comet," Spike muffled in his pillow. "I'm not in the mood. Can't this wait till tomorrow when I get out of here."

"That's just it, Spike, you're not getting adopted!" Comet said making Spike jump out of his bed.

"WHAT!" he cried out. "WHY!"

"Apparently, the people who was going to adopt you were wanted criminals," Comet answered. "And I'm pretty sure they were gay. Thank goodness they didn't took you, right?"

"Comet, I have to leave somewhere," Spike grabs his hoodie and shook him. "Other wise I'll be dead tomorrow! Do you realize that Mr. Discord, Garble, The Diamond Dogs, and Blueblood soon figure out that I'm responsible for all of this and will be waiting for me at school getting killed!"

"Well if you say it that way, you should've been taken away by the gay couple," Comet said.

"Stop joking around!" Spike shouted. "I have to do something, I'll go away again, start a new life with a new name, then I'll get a job that seems happy enough where I don't get beaten up brutally, I just- I need to- I have to-"

Spike stops and fainted to the floor out cold. Comet ran to him trying to wake him up.

"Spike?" Comet said to him.

(Friday)

School started. All the students walks into the school building except for Spike. He was hiding behind a bush from them, his friends, and the people who would brutally murder him.

_I couldn't believe it. Everybody thinks that I moved away. I was about to enter hell. When I spied on the people I dealt with yesterday, they were taking their anger out on my friends._

Pipsqueak gets slammed against the locker real hard. Garble grabs his hair and thrust his head against it.

"Since Spike isn't around anymore, I'll have to spend another week beating the living shit out of you!" Garble said to him as he pulls his hair down to the ground. "For now on, I will beat you up everyday from this day forth."

Garble kicks Pipsqueak's stomach leaving him in pain. Garble walks off and head to the gym. Spike was hiding behind the wall watching him and Pipsqueak.

_My own best friends was treated like trash. Like for instinct; Mr. Discord gathered Twilight and her friends to clean the cafeteria till graduation because I was the one who started the mess. Gilda is getting sued by Blueblood all because I spilled oil on him. And as for The Crusaders they get a week of detention for wrecking school property. Not only I ruin my own life, but I ruin their life's as well without thinking._

Spike walks across the hallway all down. What could he do to change all this. Then it hit him.

_BAM!_

Spike gets slammed by the door. Luna looks over and saw Spike rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, Spike!" Luna quickly picks him back up. "I thought you moved?"

"Yeah, so did I," Spike said still sad.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"My I lost my friends because of the things I did this week."

"I see," Luna said crossing her arms. "Did you try to talk to them?"

"Yeah, but I only made it worse for them."

"I see the problem."

"You do?"

"It's because you didn't tell them how you feel."

"I don't understand."

"Well, think of it this way," Luna explained as she took him into Celestia's office. "You might have told them the truth about your feelings, but what about theirs?"

"What about their feelings?" Spike asked.

"I keep seeing you and your friends, you're really close together," Luna continued. "They keep talking about you, how brave you are, and they say that you were cute."

"Isn't that just your theory?"

"No, it's theirs."

Spike felt a little better. Luna always have her ways to cheer people up.

"So what do I do?" Spike asked her.

"Tell them the truth. Not the truth about your feeling though, but theirs feelings as well," Luna walks out

of the office and headed home.

Spike was alone again and decided to tell them the truth, but how would he tell them in front of their faces. He had an idea, but it's a long shot. He looks around the office and spotted a microphone. A microphone that speaks into the intercom all over the school.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity gone off to their next classroom and slump in their desk.

"I am so tired," Rainbow Dash said.

"If I have to touch another unknown gunk on the floor, it'll be the end of me," Rarity said.

"Don't be so dramatic."

"...Do you miss him?" Rarity asked. Rainbow Dash knew exactly who she was talking about.

"In a way I guess," she answered. "I mean, I should be mad at him but the way he went off about his life was like I should feel sorry for him."

"Do you?"

"Do YOU?"

"Of course I feel sorry for Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said. "Sure he went to someone else's, but he said he would never betray us."

"I'll believe it when I hear the truth from him."

The intercom came on with a loud speaker sound.

"_Hello? Is this thing on?"_ Spike speaks into the microphone.

"Well shit," Rainbow Dash said.

"_It won't be easy for me to say of what I'm about to tell you guys,"_ Spike continues. _"But I couldn't because I was scared to tell you in person." _

In another room was Applejack and Pinkie listening to Spike.

"_I wanted to tell you guys that you are one of the bestest friends I could ever asked for. I never et to share my feelings to anyone, or that I have a great time partying with you."_

In another room was Pipsqueak and The Crusaders also listening to him.

"_I will never forget the tour you guys gave me. I learned so much about this town and the people I met."_

In another room was Twilight and Fluttershy with Discord teaching algebra.

"_Or the time when I helped out a friend out who was innocent that day, a friend who happens to call me her number one assistant."_

"Spike," Twilight whispered quietly.

Discord heard what she said and ran out of the room.

"I got you now you little trouble maker!" Discord growled as he dashes through the hallways.

"_I would never betray you guys no matter what happens. I will always treat you guys right. Because I'm your friend. A friend name Spike."_

"Spike," Applejack spoke smiling as she gotten herself comfortable. "I knew you had the courage."

"_But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you the truth I've been hiding since we first met... I... I..."_

"Come on, Spike," Rainbow Dash said leaning against her chair.

"You can do it, sweety," Rarity said.

"_I am an orphan,"_ Spike finally said and he felt proud of it.

"Spike is an orphan?" Fluttershy said.

"_I didn't wanted to say, but I'm glad I did."_

"Me too, Spike. Me too," Pinkie said.

"_Also, if you're listening to this Garble and Blueblood, don't take your guy's anger on my friends. Take it on me. You can beat me up, sue me, put me in detention, make me clean the cafeteria! Because I did all the horrible stuff to you."_

"Oh no," Pipsqueak said looking at The Crusaders.

"I don't like where this is going," Sweetie Belle said.

"_So if you're listening to this, meet me at the football field after school."_

In gym, Garble was listening to him. He punches the punching bag breaking the chain off with a single blow. Blueblood was in his class cracking his neck. Spike was in the office speaking into the microphone while holding down the small button on it.

"Because I'm not afraid to fight you," Spike continued. "I'm not afraid to stand up against you, and I'm-"

_BAM!_

Discord slams the door open seeing Spike blood boiling in his eyes.

"And now I'm in trouble," Spike finished his speech into the mic.

"YOU!" Discord points at him with rage.

"So much trouble," Spike rephrases his sentence.

Discord rushes to Spike taking the mic from him. He puts the mic on the other side of the desk and glared at Spike with flares coming out of his nostrils.

"Thought you could get away with this, didn't you?" Discord said calmly to him. "Do you realize that you ruined my opportunity to become Vice Principal."

"Only because you cheated," Spike back talked him.

"How would you know that I cheated?" Discord asked. Spike looks around. The words slipped out of his mouth. "Doesn't matter, right now I have a goal to accomplish."

"And what goal is that?" Spike asked as he watches Discord walk to the window looking outside.

"To tear down the animal shelter of course," Discord answered.

"Yeah?" Spike looks over to the desk and spotted a small book. He grabs it and looks at the microphone seeing the button. "You still wanting to tear down the shelter?"

"Yes, to put up a new football stadium I wanted to build until you ruined everything," Discord clutches his fists. "But no matter, I'm still setting it up."

"Uh huh," Spike slowly set the book down onto the button turning on the intercom back on.

The students heard the intercom income and hears the discussion going on with Spike and Discord.

"_So tell me, Mr. Discord,"_ Spike continued. _"Why do you want to tear down the animal shelter?"_

"_Good question, Spike,"_ Mr. Discord said. _"Have you seen the way the place acts? Random animals from different species, come on! Only a freak could take care of those felines."_

Fluttershy gasps right by Twilight.

"_If it was me, I get rid of the monsters,"_ Discord continued.

"_So you purposely set the football stadium there then?" _Spike asked.

"_Of course I did."_

Fluttershy and Twilight both gasped.

"_And how come you were the only one that showed up trying out for Vice Principal?"_

"_It's like you said, Spike, I cheated."_

"_How though?"_

"_I simply food poisoned the drinks I gave to the teachers the other day, wasn't hard really, they were a bunch of idiots."_

Ms. Cheerilee in her class crosses her arms hated hearing what Discord is saying. And Iron will was hearing as well in the gym. He had a basketball in his hands and pops it.

"_But why do you want to be a Vice Principal?" _Spike continued asking.

"_Because I could work right by Principal Celestia,"_ Discord went on. _"Not only I want to be a Vice Principal, but to order the dumbasses around me."_

Back in the office, Discord leans over towards Spike glaring at him as he continued on his speech.

"Let's face it, Spike," Discord continued. "The students here in school have to be the most stupid, idiotic, most irresponsible brats, I have ever dealt with through out my teaching years in my l-"

Discord stops himself only to see the small book placed on the button. He picks it up and saw that the button was pressed. He soon found out that everybody in school heard what he said. He slowly glares at Spike with his death stare. Spike awkwardly chuckled. Discord grabs Spike's hoodie and drags him out of the chair. With rage he kicks the door opens breaking the hinges off. Spike tried to get free and away from his but Discord's grip was so it was like the clothing was attached to him somehow. Discord jingles his keys and unlocks a janitor's closet throwing Spike in there.

"You stay in there and be a good boy!" Discord yelled at him. "Until then, I'll return and punish you till you learn respect out of me!"

He shuts the door and locks it back. Spike bangs on the door crying out Discord's name. He then heard the school bell meaning school was over. Outside, Garble and Blueblood walks out of the building and walks up to the flag pole meeting each other.

"Garble, I'm assuming," Blueblood asked.

"You must be Blueblood that Spike mentioned," Garble said.

"He humiliated you?" Blueblood asked.

"Yeah, and you?" Garble said.

"Yeah."

"You're gonna help me kick his ass?"

"Indeed I will."

Back in the school, Spike ram the door with force trying to bust out. His body was too weak to takedown the door with his small body. He went to the back slamming his back against the wall. He slides down and decided to give up. He kicks a bucket spilling everything in it. He puts his palm against his face dragging it across his face. He heard the door knob jiggle. Spike was preparing for Discord to come through that door and give him a lecture. When the door opens wide, Cranky Doodle came in helping Spike up.

"Don't you have to face somebody after school?" Cranky Doodle asked smiling.

"Cranky Doodle!" Spike was happy to see his best janitor.

"Get out of here and make sure you set things straight," Cranky Doodle said to him.

"What about Mr. Discord?"

"Leave him to me, right now I think your friends need you."

Spike gave him a high five and dashes through the halls. Later, Discord came back whistling. When he came to the door and unlocks it. He finds the closet empty. Discord went inside leaving the keys on the knob searching the place for Spike. As he searches, Cranky Doodle came by and closes the door locking it. He walks away leaving Discord crying for help.

Blueblood looks at his watch and notice that Spike was 10 minutes late.

"I knew it," Blueblood said to himself. "He's afraid."

"I don't blame him," Garble spoke. "He's just scared to face men like me."

"No I'm not," a voice came from behind the two.

They look back seeing Spike standing proud with his head up tall.

"You got guts showing yourself like this, I'll give you that," Garble said as him and Blueblood walks up to Spike. "But now it's time to pay the price."

"Time for pay me a new suit," Blueblood said.

"Time to face the consequences!"

Spike put up his fists. He looks at them dirty.

"Is this a joke?" Garble continued. "You want to fight me and Blueblood by yourself?"

"I told you I wanted to fight?" Spike said with a dark tone.

Garble and Blueblood looks at each other thinking this was a joke to them. But it wasn't.

"You really want to fight a senior and a college student?" Blueblood asked.

"If it means to show you that I'm not scared of you," Spike said still in his stance.

Students came by seeing Spike and the two grown men getting ready to fight, including Twilight and friends. They all surrounded them in a huge circle. They didn't say a word, not even a breathe it seems. Garble didn't mind them watching, it gave him spirit. Garble clutches his fists and walks towards Spike. He crouches down at Spike's level and smiles.

"This is the part, when I prove how wrong you are," Garble said.

Spike through a punch at him across his face. Garble took a moment to feel a slight pain. He slowly turns his head at him with a dark glare. He lifts his fist up and punches Spike.

_BAM!_

Discord bust down the door and scooted across the floor. When he got back up and ran down the halls.

"Screw Spike and his god damn stupid plan, I'm getting my stadium if it kills-"

He slid across the floor. The floor was wet causing Discord sliding across the hallways and bust through the window landing into a prickly bush. Cranky Doodle came out of a classroom and put a _wet floor_ sign up.

"I always forget to put the _wet floor_ sign," Cranky Doodle said.

Outside, Discord crawls out of the bush with small speck of pricks sticking onto him. He stood up pulling out the pricks on his face.

"No more mister nice guy," Discord said.

Back at the fight, Spike fell to the ground with bruises on him and his jacket torn. He tried to stand back up but Blueblood kicks him on the stomach. Spike landed back on the ground rolling on his back gasping for air.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Rarity asked.

"This is Spike's fight, not ours," Rainbow Dash said.

"So we're not going to do a thing about it?" Pinkie said.

"He's our friend for crying out loud," Applejack said.

"Let him fight," Twilight said. Her friends look at her without a word. "Rainbow Dash is right. This is his fight, and he has to face his fears."

"Because of his past?" Fluttershy guesses.

"...Yeah," Twilight answers.

Spike stops rolling on the ground and stumbles back up. He looks at Garble as he throws another punch at him. Spike fell to the ground once more. He lifted himself up and fell down again back on the ground.

"I think he learned his lesson," Blueblood said. "Come on, Garble."

"Where are you going?" Garble asked.

"Look, he's beaten enough as it is," Blueblood continued. "We were just going to beat him up a bit-"

"A bit? We are not through with him, Blueblood," Garble said as he turns back to Spike. "We are gonna beat him till he bleeds."

Spike started to crawl away. But Garble kicks him on the stomach making Spike cough.

"This is a message!" Garble continues as he kicks Spike again. He then turns to the crowd. "A message for you all!"

The students took one step back. Garble looks around laughing.

"Let this be a lesson to you all!" Garble cried out. "You think that you are better than me, because I left Equestria High! I will always be better than you! Stronger than you! Just because I left the school doesn't mean I can't rule the school! NO! I will always be the boss, which is why I will always beat you, humiliate you, bully you in front of everyone for the last four years since I've been here! Principal Celestia? Please. As soon she returns I will be gone with a clean get away. I still rule the school. ME! NO ONE ELSE! I mean, after all, Spike, nobody cares about you. Because you're new, you're an orphan, and most of all... you're a fool to stand up against me."

Garble grabs Spike's shirt and punches him repeatedly. The crowd felt bad for Spike. Twilight and friends couldn't move a muscle, seeing him like this made them feel sad and bad for themselves. Rainbow Dash looks away couldn't bare to watch anymore. Fluttershy covers her eyes till all of this was over. Blueblood watches Spike and also felt bad for him. He didn't want him beaten up like this, not the way he pictures it. When Garble stops, he threw Spike down leaving him breathless. He stood back up and spat on him. As he walks off there was dead silence. Twilight lowered her head down and started to cry.

"You're wrong," Spike mumbles making Garble stop walking. Also made Twilight lifted her head back up.

Garble turn back to Spike and saw him on his knees.

"What did you say," Garble asked.

"I said... 'You're wrong'," Spike stood back up wiping the blood off of his mouth. "There are people... that are better than you."

Garble watches Spike standing back up slowly. He saw Spike's knees wobble, but to his surprise he could still stand. He then walks to the parking lot and head to his car. He opens the door and pulled out a fat red bat with a dragon blowing flames out of its mouth. He drags the bat across the cemented floor rattling as he walks towards Spike.

"You think you're God! You think you can tell everyone what they can and can't do," Spike continues, ignoring Garble's bat. "I've seen what they can do what you can't do! Think you're strong? You think that you still rule this school? You don't go here anymore!"

The more words Spike say the more angry Garble gets.

"We're not the weak one!... You're the weak one!" Spike went on with his speech. "You're just saying that... because you're scared that one day someone will stand up to you!"

Garble came closer with his bat still dragged across the ground. The students watches him as he walks closer and closer to Spike.

"Admit it, Garble! YOU! ARE! SCARED!" Spike cried out as Garble stops in front of him. "Because all of us... can take you down if us Equestrians work together."

The crowd whispers and mumbles getting Garble's attention. He looks around talking about him, mumbling about him, he could only hear his name, nothing more.

"We can all beat you all at once, because you're scared that one day people are gonna start ignoring your orders and start bullying you the way you bullied them," Spike said as Garble stares back at him. "And you know that... Don't you?"

Garble kicks his chest sending Spike flying to the flag pole. Spike was about to get up but Garble beat him to it. He place his foot on his chest and raises his bat against his face, ready to swing it. He grips the bat with both hands and pulls it back behind his head. As soon as he was about to swing it he was stopped by Rover, who stood in front of him protecting Spike.

"Heh, Step aside, You worthless mutt," Garble commanded.

"No," Rover talks back to him taking a step forward.

"Very well," Garble swings the bat at Rover.

The bat was caught by Fido's bare hand just before it could hit Rover. He pulls the bat away from Garble and tossed it back behind him. Spot came by helping Spike up.

"Why are guys helping me?" Spike asked.

"We may be bullies, squirt," Rover said. "But we never treat students like that, especially students who goes to our school."

"Doesn't matter to me," Garble spoke. "Because I can still kick your guy's ass."

Before Garble could throw a punch, Twilight steps in. She stood next to Spike grabbing his shoulder and pulls him towards her. Then Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Then Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity. Then Pipsqueak and The Crusaders joins in along with Comet Strike and Gilda. They all stood in front of Spike guarding him from Garble.

"That's sweet of you all, but I can still beat you all up, even if you are girls," Garble said putting his fists up.

"Uh, Garble," Blueblood taps his shoulder. "I hate to break it to ya, but-"

He points to the rest of the students giving Garble a dirty look. Garble looks around seeing mad faces looking at him.

"You all stay out of this!" Garble Demanded.

But the students all took a step forward with their faces still frowning. Garble and Blueblood was starting to get worried.

"You see, Garble," Twilight spoke walking towards him. "We may be students and friends, but we are more than that. We are a family." She walks up to Spike and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And Spike is our family."

Garble looks at Twilight and was getting worried a lot.

"And do you know what we do to people who beats up our family," Twilight walks back to Garble grabbing his collar shirt and pulls him head to head looking straight into her eyes. "We teach them a lesson... the hard way."

The students all yell as they all ran towards Garble and Blueblood. They both scream as they hugged each other. The students surrounded them and pick them up off the ground.

"Put me down you idiots!" Garble commanded.

"Hey, come on guys! I'm on your guy's side, I'm an Equestrian too you know!" Blueblood begged.

"Throw them in the dumpster!" Featherweight cried out as the students agreed with him.

"Wait! Wait!" Spike cried out as he gain full conscious.

The students carried them to the dumpster. They set them on top of the dumpster opening the lid up. Just when they were about to dump them in, Spike stops all this.

"STOOOOOOOOP!" Spike cried out leaving everyone muted. "What are we thinking!"

"Revolutionary!" Featherweight cried out as the students cheers.

_YEAH!_

"No more being bullied!" Pipsqueak cried out.

_YEAH!_

"No more being cheated on!" Merry May cried out.

_YEAH!_

"But don't you guys realize that we're becoming the bullies!" Spike continues.

"Spike, I think Garble pound you too hard that you became mini-him," Applejack said rubbing his head.

"Don't you get it?" Spike continued as he brushes Applejack's hands off of him. "If you do this to them are you gonna keep doing this?"

"Of course we're gonna keep doing it, Spike," Rover spoke. "Look what they done to you!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Spike continues. "If we do keep doing this, then what? Are we going to bully others? Are we gonna show everyone that we're better than them? It's everyone against everyone we're talking about."

"What are you saying, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I'm saying that this is not who we are," Spike answered. "Pipsqueak, do you want to become a bully?"

"Never in my life," Pipsqueak answered.

"Then what do you want to be?"

"A pirate!" Pipsqueak cried out. Everyone stood quiet around him wondering why he wants to become a pirate. "Hey, I could dream, can I?"

"Rainbow Dash, what do you want to do in life?" Spike asked her.

"To become part of The Wonder Bolts's team of course," she answered.

"And will The Wonder Bolts let you join if they caught you bullying these guys?" Spike asked her making her down. "Exactly. So don't you see? Equestria High isn't a place where who's better or who's tougher. It's a place where friendship is made. Just the way I made my own friends."

Twilight and friends smiled warmly to him. Pipsqueak and Comet look at each other and wrap their arms around each others shoulder. And Gilda gave him the fifteen dollar back to Comet. Applebloom gave her sister a hug as Applejack hugs her back. So did Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

"So... What do we do?" Comet asked.

"Just for once... Let them go," Spike answered as the students agreed with him.

Garble and Blueblood sighs of relief still sitting on the dumpster. Spike walks up to them and flips them into it as he closes the lid and locks it. The students looked at him confused.

"What?" he said. "I said 'Just for once'."

The students cheered for Spike and surrounded him. They gave him high fives, a pat on the shoulders, and the girls hugging him tightly.

"I just had this suit dried clean!" Blueblood cried out.

"Oh shut up! Nobody cares about your shitty suit!" Garble said.

They fight in the dumpster making clanking sounds as the student body kept on cheering.

_Yeah, you readers think that this chapter is over and was expecting a happy ending. You're not even close to it._

A loud roar came behind the school. A huge bulldozer came by with Discord driving it. Discord headed towards the students as they scattered the place dodging the bulldozer.

"That football stadium will be built! Even if it kills me!" Discord cried out as he drove onto the road heading towards Fluttershy's house.

"Oh no! Discord is still going to demolish the shelter!" Fluttershy cried out.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy," Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Spike is here to help!" Rarity said pushing Spike into the picture.

"What!" he cried out.

"What's the plan, Spike?" Applejack asked.

"What do you want us to do next, little dude?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spike looks at his friends. They wanted him to decide.

"We're with you all the way, Spike," Twilight said, giving him a thumb up.

Spike smiles at them and started his plan.

"Here's what I want you guys to do," Spike began.

Discord drove down the road towards the animal shelter listening a song on his iPhone: _Highway to Hell_.

"_I'm on a hiiiiighwaaay to hell!_" Discord sang with the song. "_I'm on a hiiiiighwaaay to hell! I'm on a_-"

He stops singing as the song continues to play. He stops the bulldozer still running and put away his phone turning the music off. He saw Spike standing in front of him on the road with his arms stared at Discord and didn't budge an inch.

"Turn back around or you will face the consequences!" Spike yells at him.

"Spike, if you don't move out of the way, I will ram you over," Discord calmly said to him.

"Then you have to ram me over as well," Fluttershy steps out and stands next to Spike.

"And me," Applejack steps out.

"And me," said Rarity.

"And me," said Twilight.

"And me," said Rainbow Dash.

"Don't forget me!" Pinkie sad hopping.

"Isn't this cute!" Discord continued. "You seven creating a strike? Don't make me laugh. It'll take more than seven to stop all this."

"Then how about ten more?" Pipsqueak said with Comet Strike and Gilda beside him.

"Or thirteen?" The Crusaders came into the group.

They all went over to the others and stand next to them.

"Fifteen!" Octavia said coming from behind of the bulldozer with Vinyl on her side.

"Sixteen!" Trixie came behind him.

"Nineteen!" Ms. Cheerilee, Iron Will, and Cranky Doodle came by.

They all walk towards the group creating a blockage in front of Discord.

"Make that twenty-three!" Mr. Cake cried out with Mrs. Cake and the his kids.

"Don't forget the rest of us!" Shining Armor said as he lead a group of people from school, the town, and his and Applejack's family.

They all blocked the road making it impossible to go through. Discord was surprise of what he's seeing.

"Looks like you're out numbered, Mr. Discord," Spike said smirking at him.

"Go ahead and wait for all I care," Discord continued. "All of you have to move someday, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I wouldn't say that."

Discord eyes shot wide open. He knew that voice anywhere. He gulps and turns to see Principal Celestia crossing her arms at him. But now that Discord was thinking about it, this was a perfect opportunity for him to get Spike into trouble.

"Principal Celestia, thank goodness you're here," Discord turns off the bulldozer and jumps out of it. "Since you were gone, that trouble maker have been up to no good."

"Who? Spike?" Celestia looks over at him.

Spike shrinks down knowing he was in trouble.

"You never believe what he did to me," Discord went on. "He created a food fight in the cafeteria, started a fight in school, broking all the rules you created, I say there should be punishment for this."

"You're right, there should be punishment," Celestia said.

"Exactly."

"You're disqualified trying out for Vice Principal."

"My thought exa- what?" Discord was sad all of a sudden.

"My sister Luna told me everything when she heard you poisoned the drinks you handed out to the teachers," Celestia pointed at Luna talking to Harshwhinny laughing.

"I never knew you had such a good humor, Ms. Luna," Harshwhinny laughs.

"You're the one who brought up the story," Luna laughs with her.

"She heard about Spike's wonderful speech today," Celestia continued. "And when she heard you purposely tearing down an animal shelter?"

"It was for the school, Celestia!" Discord spoked.

"Do we really need another football stadium?" Celestia asked leaving Discord speechless. "I here by that the animal shelter will still stand!"

Everybody cheered as they jump in the air. Spike and his friends dances around with the other students. Without warning, Spike was picked up by Applejack and Rainbow Dash throwing him in the air. The group threw him in the air multiple time chanting his name over and over again. As they put him down, Spike saw Twilight with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Spike said to her. "Thanks for being there with me."

"Don't thank me yet, Spike," Twilight grabs her parents and pulls them in with her. "Mom. Dad. Spike is an orphan. And I was wondering if we could adopt him."

"Twilight?" Spike gasp.

"Yeah, come on, please," Shining Armor came in. "I always wanted a brother."

"Well, I, uh," Night Light said thinking about it.

"I say we adopt the child," Twilight Velvet offer.

Night Light took a second glance at Spike.

"I don't see why not," Night Light answered. "Sure, join the family, son."

Spike was surprised. He could still hear the crowd cheer, but his eyes was glued to Twilight and her family.

"You... You want to... adopt me?" Spike said.

(_Best Day of My Life: American Authors_)

Spike lowered his head and threw his hoodie over his head. Twilight crouched down and laughed.

"There's no need to be shy, Spike," she said.

"I'm not blushing, Twilight," Spike said as tears fell off his face hitting the ground. "I'm crying."

"Oh, I'm sorry, was this to soon?" Twilight asked.

"Nice going, Twi," Shining Armor said.

"Shut up!"

"It's not that," Spike said sobbing.

"Is it because you never had a family before?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

Spike took a moment to take a deep breath. He wipes the tears off of his face and lifted his head up showing his eyes in tears. His face was wet and his eyes were tearing down like a waterfall.

"...I always wanted a big sister!"

Spike threw his arms around Twilight's neck hugging her tightly. She took a moment for Spike to get comfortable and finally hugs back. The girls jumped in hugging the two. They all laughed as Spike laughed in tears. He finally have a family.

_That's the story of my life. Fluttershy gets to keep the animal shelter. Luna was chosen to become Vice Principal because of us. Now she gets to work right beside her sister and the school. Mr. Discord was given a second chance by Celestia after the incident. I mean come on, there shouldn't be another football stadium. Blueblood had to pay for his own suit and the girls always turn him down every time he asked them on a 'date'. Garble and the college students return to college and Garble never came back to Equestria High. Comet later on join Equestria High and made a lot of friends for the first time. And as for me, I finally have a new home and a new family. Twilight became my big sister and a good friend. As I live in my new house, it felt like I was part of this family from the very beginning. And my life doesn't end there, there will be plenty more adventures after awhile. But as I was walking back to school, it felt like I forgot something. Something important._

"Spike," Rover and the gang ran after Spike. "This doesn't make us friends after what you did to me at the junkyard.

Spike took off running getting away from The Diamond Dogs.

_Aw, man._

_Spike is right. There are more adventures coming up. Join Spike as he goes through another adventure with new friends, new people, and new places to go. Next time on 'The Life of Spike', he'll be having bad days, solve new mysterious, fight a couple of gangs, and him and his friends will go crazy around Twilight's house. Keep an eye for the new adventure: 'The New Life of Spike'._

_P.S._

_Thank you for enjoying my story, I'll make sure to make some more soon._


End file.
